Tekken Road Trip
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Gon makes a very decent return. He wins an RV and decides to take four other Tekken fighters along with him. On the road trip, insanity and craziness ensues. Please read and review.
1. A Winner and a pest Returns

Tekken Road Trip

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, sexual content, and crude humor

Chapter 1: A Winner (…and a pest) Returns

Ever since after Tekken 3 was coming to a close, Gon has been teased and called the "jokester" of Tekken. Jin and the entire Mishima and Kazama families were strongly offended and angry at this and decided to kick the small rare reptile out of the next few tournaments. Since then, Gon's been making business of his own. It was called "Rex-A-Right Industries". It was a factory-like business where he made a fortune making worldwide trips and manufacturing his famous line of men's shoes, watches, and children attire for all young ages at any country he landed on. He became rich… but not rich enough to qualify himself has a stockbroker. That news about his products and his massive money earnings went all over newspapers and news reports on televisions all over the world since then. Even the Tekken combatants were eavesdropping on this outstanding news they were hearing right when Tekken 6 was warming up.

On a Monday morning, Jin was first to receive this news in a newspaper he happened to stumble on while he was on his way to the Tekken Dojo in Tokyo. He ran on his way there when he read it and decided to spread the news all over the other fighters when he arrived.

"Hey, everyone!!" Jin started as he busted through the main dojo doors, holding the newspaper in hand. "I've just read this interesting news!"

"Did you now?" Marduk asked sarcastically. Everyone was sitting at tables in the dojo, except Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu. They were watching secretly from the grid ceiling. "What is the damn news, Jinny?"

"It's the main headline, too. It says: 'Small Yellow Prehistoric Creature Makes Big Money using Via the Factory Relay System'."

"What the hell…?!" King exclaimed. "Factory Relay System?"

"There is more. 'A travelling factory industry called Rex-A-Right was established weeks ago and it's making big business already! The founder and CEO of the industry, Gon, has gone from being in Tekken 3 from being a full time millionaire. Despite his short height and nearly comedic attitude and personality, he really focuses on making his products a sell out all over the world. How long he'll keep this up? Nobody… knows!'. So… Gon's not quitting that easily, huh?"

"What did I tell ya?!" Alex asked. "He's a pain in the ass for all of us and he strives to still act like that today!"

"What do you know about him?" Eddy asked the raptor. "You weren't even in Tekken 3."

"I know, but Gon is a friend of mine. I've known him since the age of the dinosaurs and that friendship's been stuck ever since!"

"Do you really trust him with secrets?" Ling Xiaoyu asked.

"Not the best to trust, I'll have to admit. His big mouth can let out even the most embarrassing secrets. He'll say it without even knowing he said it!"

"Ouch!" Armor King muttered. "Talk about not being trustworthy."

"What do you all expect from a small rex like him!? Goodness and kind nature? HELL, NO!!!"

"Alex, calm down." Heihachi pleaded as he approached the raptor. "It's a good thing I banned him from the other tournaments. You should be happy."

"I am… and damn! It feels good!!"

Meanwhile, in a relay factory not too far from the dojo…

"Hey, Gon!" Called out an employee from below his balcony he was supervising from. "These watches do make a great sell-out! You made them expensive, but they're cheap in price!"

"I like being fair these days!" Gon replied from above, eating his bowl of nachos. "Since I'm rich, I'm feelin' pretty damn generous."

"Ya got that right, my friend!"

"You are my friend for real, Benji!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Benji was one of the employees in the relay factory system. He was a living dinosaur himself. He remained at an age of 9 months and he was a stegosaurus. "We live on and on and on!"

"What year is it now?"

"The new 2007, baby!!! I hear Tekken 6 is revving up!"

"TEKKEN 6?! AND THEY DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"It can happen."

"Benji, come up here, man!!"

The chubby, but small baby stegosaurus did as he was told and approached Gon when he arrived.

"Since when did you hear about Tekken 6?!" Gon asked. Benji shrugged his withers.

"Since I first heard about it, which was yesterday!"

"DAMN! How come I didn't hear about it?!"

"Because you're the one listening to sexy-ass music on your MP3 while we're working."

"…okay. Nice comeback… but that's not the point! Heihachi's a bastard for not tellin' me these things."

"He hated you!"

"Well, that didn't mean he had to leave out the Tekken 6 news from me! I haven't even seen some of the fighters that have been in previous tournaments! I wanna see 'em!"

"So, you're saying you wanna call it a good break from your riches?"

"Might as well make it that way, if I wanna make a good impression."

"You will."

"Huh?"

"Check this out." Benji paused as he pulled out an envelope from behind with his mouth. Gon's small and almost useless hands managed to grab the paper and open it. He read it and his eyes went wide with happiness. "BAM! You won your RV!"

"OH, YEAH!!! I'M MAKIN' HISTORY ALREADY!!!"

"It says that the RV will be delivered at the Tekken Dojo not too far from here in 2 hours. We better get going!"

"YEAH… hey, wait! Did you say 'we'?"

"Yeah. Didn't think I could let you have all the celebration and fun without me, did ya?"

"Naw, man! I was just wondering. Let's get the hell outta here!! I'll be sure to make a good impression on the fighters I haven't met yet!"

An hour later, back at the Tekken Dojo…

"He's a foot tall, for cryin' out loud!!!" Bruce exclaimed he read the newspaper himself. "How does he expect to make money like this?!"

"It can happen." Jun replied. "Not many unique people do something like this… but this is, by far, beyond belief. I didn't think that small rex could make even the richest person on Earth shiver in their pants."

"And possibly piss in 'em." Marduk muttered. "I wanna see him fo' real, ya'll."

"No, you don't." Kazuya said quickly in protest. Marduk frowned.

"Yes, I d-"

"NO, no! Really, you don't!"

"…wha-? What the fuck…?!"

"Be reasonable on this one, Marduk." Christie pleaded. "If Kazuya says you don't wanna see him, believe him. I wouldn't wanna see him, if he's that annoying!"

"He is!" Jin exclaimed. "Heihachi kicked him out of the other tournaments for a good cause! Let's leave it at that, okay?"

"A'ight." Marduk muttered under his breath. "So, ya don't wanna see him again. That's cool." Seconds after that was said, the dojo doors busted open and Gon jumped in, landing gracefully with Benji behind.

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!" Gon sang out playfully. Heihachi immediately stood up on his feet in anger. The fighters that didn't see him, including Kunimitsu, looked on with shock. "What's happenin', Master Heihachi, sir?"

"You. That's what. We were just having our moment of peace and you ruined it by sending in your short ass back here! What about your business?"

"What about it? I wanna take a good break. I deserve it. Besides, since I've been makin' mucho moolah, I don't need your old self bossin' me around."

"Grrrr!! I knew you were a pest to begin with!! You're an insulting idiot!"

"Don't feel too bad about my crazy jokes. I know some of ya'll can't take jokes these days because Tekken is too serious to joke in, but I can manage nonetheless!"

"Damn." Marduk muttered with Armor King. Jin approached the small dinosaurs next.

"You really have no business being back here so soon." Jin protested.

"I heard about Tekken 6 gettin' underway and YA'LL DIDN'T TELL ME!!!"

"What was there to tell? You wouldn't give a damn about it anyway!"

"C'mon, now! You think I wouldn't care? Hell, no! I care just as much as you care about winning!"

"He… actually makes sense about that, Jin." Jun pleaded calmly. Jin turned towards his mother. "Gon should care about us."

"'Us'?!"

"Yes." Jun stood up and approached Gon. "Gon, if you really feel like you can take another tournament, you can take it."

"You mean it?" Gon asked. "Even with my friend, Benji?"

"Benji?" Jun looked behind the rex and saw the chubby green baby stegosaurus. "Hmmm… maybe not Benji. He's adorable and all, but he's walking on fours. We only allow fighters that can stand on two."

"Oh. Well, he could just be here for company. We're best friends 'til the end, Jun!"

"I see." Jun finally noticed the envelope in the rex's small arms. "What's that you got there? A letter?"

"Oh, this." Gon pulled out the paper and gave it to Jun. She read it and she was astonished. "I won an RV just now and it's on its way."

"He won a what now?" Marduk asked. "An RV?"

"Yep. I won it fair and square. I know most of ya'll know nothin' about RV's, but since I've been livin' through history, I know all about them."

"I bet you do." Michelle muttered. "What could you do with an RV anyway? You can't even drive!"

"So? I'm not going alone."

"Going where?" Julia asked.

"On a road trip. It's a great idea, I think."

"A road trip?" Roger asked. "Before Tekken 6?"

"Good relaxation before a rough tournament. It's pretty roomy, has plenty to do in there, separate beds, two bathrooms, two sofas, a TV entertainment system with a PS3 and a PS2 installed. The Wii is my gift to it, since there was room for one more console. You'll relax in it, I'm tellin' ya'll!"

"Um… Gon?" Jun asked as she kept her focus on the letter. "Did you say it was roomy?"

"Yeah."

"It says here it only fits 6 people."

"WHAT?!" Gon climbed up on Jun's shoulder and did indeed see that it said that the RV could only fit 6 people. "AW, HELL! Oh, well. I guess only 5 of ya'll will accomidate me. I just have to choose wisely. I don't wanna choose people that will annoy me just as much as I annoy ya'll."

"How are you going to do that?" Lee asked. "I'll make a list for you."

"You will? Will you include the fighters that I don't know?"

"I'll try. I'll make 5 separate lists."

"Thanks, Silverhead."

"I can't believe he's doing this." Heihachi muttered after that was said.

To be continued…


	2. Making Preparations

Chapter 2: Making Prearations

Everybody was pretty surprised to see Gon return. Even after making a few riches, he decides to come back with a good impression: the RV. Now that the small reptile planned a road trip before Tekken 6, Lee decides to make a set of five lists for Gon to look over. In the meantime, Gon was now ready to meet some of the fighters he didn't see in Tekken 3.

"Okay, now you new people are never before seen in my eyes." Gon started as he paced back and forth in front of all the fighters, except Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu again. They were still hiding in the ceiling. "So, let's do a self roll call. Starting with you, Metal Chest. What's your name?"

"Armor King." Armor King replied.

"Are you somewhat related to King? Because I noticed that you fight like him."

"Not really. I'm… sort of a… 'teacher' for him."

"Ohhh, okay. I see that! Next up is you. You look mighty big for a fighter. More like a hairy gorilla."

"Whoa!" Asuka muttered as she held in her laugh. So did everybody else. Marduk was not laughing. He was pissed.

"Now I see why Heihachi hates you." Marduk muttered in anger. "You're a parasite…"

"…with a good reputation."

"………………"

"That's what I thought. Now, what's your name?"

"Craig Marduk, but you can just call me Marduk."

"Nice to meet ya. Oooh, you're pretty. What's your name?"

"Asuka Kazama." Asuka replied sweetly.

"You have that Kazama thing. Are you related to Jin or Jun?"

"I'm actually related to both of them. I'm Jin's cousin."

"WOW! That's neat. I knew there was more to the family." Gon looked back down to his list and looked on. "Ganryu?"

"Yes?" Ganryu replied as he smiled. Gon grew disgusted.

"Oh, hell no. A sumo fat ass? Now that's something I didn't expect to make the Tekken cuts. Were you in Tekken 2?"

"Yeah."

"Damn! I'm surprised you made it through. Sorry to say this, but you need to retire, fat boy."

"Wha-?!"

"ANYWAY…!!" Gon looked back at the list quickly and he pointed to Wang. "Wang Jinrey, it says here. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are… young one." Wang replied. Gon amazingly smiled.

"Well, you have the grandfather tone. I like that. Keep that tone in balance, okay?"

"Thank you, Gon."

"No prob." Gon looked on. "Michelle Chang. You sound like an indian."

"I am." Michelle replied. "I'm Julia's mother."

"Whew! What's with these young mothers? You all are strong, you know that?"

"Thanks, Gon."

"Let me guess… adoptive mother?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… well, still. Great work. Keep it up." Gon gave a thumbs up as he said this. Michelle smiled. "I made her feel good, didn't I?"

"Amazingly." Anna muttered. Gon scoffed with annoyance.

"Oh, shut up, you slut-lookin' bitch!"

"HEY!"

"Just tellin' the honest truth as to who you act like. Anyway, you must be Anna Williams, sister to Nina Williams, whom I've met already."

"You would be correct."

"I've heard from Nina that you two really hate each other. Why?"

"She's a whore!"

"Ohhhhh, no! You're the whore, sister."

"You wanna be on Nina's side?!"

"I'd rather be."

"………humph! You're terrible anyway."

"Same for that shanky dress! Get rid of it, girl! Damn!!"

Anna grew angry after that comment, but kept her cool as she allowed Gon to continue.

"Don't take that comment personally, Anna." Gon warned. "I just didn't want you to cause a fiasco on me."

"Fine by me." Anna muttered as she turned her back on the rex. Benji walked up to him seconds later and grew a little concerned.

"I can see why Nina hates her." He whispered in Gon's ear. Gon chuckled as he nodded and faced his friend.

"Naw! Ya don't say." Gon agreed. After that was said, he went through the other fighters: Baek, Raven, Feng Wei, Steve Fox, Combot, Lili, Dragonov, Devil, Angel, Roger Jr., Christie Montiero, Jack-2, Prototype Jack, Jack-5, Leo, Zafina, and already went through Lee hours ago. He was left with one more fighter, who he didn't feel comfortable about meeting, due to the name. "Oh, hell no. I don't know about this one."

"Who?" Benji asked as he looked at who was left. "Oh… her."

"Yeah, _her_. Kunimitsu… ugh! That name scares me. Where is she?" Right on cue, Kunimitsu jumped down from the ceiling and landed perfectly in front of the rex in her signature purple and pink ninja outfit with her foxen mask covering her face. Gon was astonished, but then freaked out again. "Whoa! Talk about fox face! You look mighty dashing for a kunoichi, which I know you are."

"What's a kunoichi?"

"Benji! You should know by now! A kunoichi is just a fancy name for a female ninja!"

"Oh. I didn't know female ninjas had their own term."

"No, duh!" Gon looked back over at Kunimitsu. "You'll have to forgive my friend here. He's a little uh… slow in the upper level of his head."

"That's perfectly alright with me." Kunimitsu spoke in her deep female voice. Gon backed away at the sound of it.

"Holy shit!!! We have a deep talkin' female here! I like that, baby. I guess you wear that fox mask to hide your good looks."

"You could say that, yes."

"I knew it!!! Yoshimitsu must've been sweatin' bullets seeing you!"

"I've been in his clan."

"What?! Are you kidding me?! You were in the Manji Clan?"

"For a short while."

"Ooh! What happened? Kicked out?"

"Preferably, yes."

"Damn. Just like me. What did he accuse you for?"

"Stealing for my own self."

"Oh, ouch! And they're like a gang of Robin Hoods. They steal from the rich and give to the poor. You're opposite. You steal from the rich and give to yourself. Why?"

"I felt that stealing for the poor was a total waste of shit."

"Damn…" Benji muttered with amazement. Gon shuddered.

"I feel ya, Benj." Gon muttered. "This foxy chick's got a mean mouth, even though she's hidin' it." He then looked back over at Kunimitsu. "So, um… qualifyin' in Tekken 6?"

"Working on it." Kunimitsu replied. "You know what? You're an interesting creature to talk to."

"Am I?" Kunimitsu nodded. "Well, what can I tell ya? I'm pretty social for a dinosaur that should be dead millions of years ago. Don't ask how I lived through. It's barbaric to hear."

"I understand."

"Whew! I'm glad you do. Maybe we should talk again sometime, Kuni. You ain't half bad to talk to. I'm impressed."

Right on cue, Lee came out with his five lists. Gon looked over at him and smiled.

"Here are the lists, Gon." Lee said as he handed over the lists. "You can break 'em down, if you want."

"Which would be right now." Gon said. "Two of these lists have weirdos in 'em and this one list right here is nothing, but annoying pets. Take these three lists away." Lee did so. Gon was left with two lists. "These two are pretty good. This first list has Kazuya, Bryan, Angel, Baek, and Eddy and this second list has Christie, Bruce, Jin, Nina, and Kunimitsu… and I just had a pretty good discussion with Kuni. Ya know what?" Gon ripped the list with Kazuya in it and ate the paper pieces. "Tasty! Anyway, I'm keepin' this other list. As long as Kuni's in it, I'm cool with that. I like that foxy kunoichi."

"You… do?" Bruce asked. Gon gasped with playful amazement.

"Why, Bruce! You don't think I could like this red-headed kunoichi without a doubt? I am impressed at you! You're the kickboxer! You should know… I like sneaky chicks!"

"I understand that now."

"Good. Don't disrespect a woman, man. I'll bet she's young under that mask she's got on." Gon turned back to Lee. "Okay, Lee. These are the final five that'll accompany me on this trip."

"Okay. You five better start packin'." After Lee said this, the assigned fighters went on to pack up, except Kunimitsu. She just stood there. "Kuni, what are ya waitin' for?"

"I don't really… have anything to take with me." Kunimitsu replied innocently. Gon frowned.

"Awww, poor foxy. You need some new clothes. I was lucky enough to buy ya some. I brought ya everything you might need, even a new kunai… just in case." He said.

"Thanks, Gon."

"No problem. Your stuff is right there." Gon pointed to a set of 4 big suitcases. "All you have to do… is wait for the others with me. My stuff is all in my shell here."

"Hey, Gon!" Benji called out. "I found your list of things to buy on your way into the open world."

"Where the hell was it?!"

"In your shell."

"………………wha-! GIVE ME THAT!!!" Gon snatched the list from his friend and read it carefully. "Ooooooookay, then. This is what we need on our way out. Hopefully, it won't be a problem walkin' in with a bunch of famous Tekken fighters."

"What do you mean?" Kunimitsu asked. Gon looked at her.

"You know… a paparazzi coming around, askin' for some damn autographs, stoppin' us from completing our trip, the whole piece of shit."

"….huh?"

"What's with this woman?" Gon smacked his forehead as he said this. Benji was wondering the same thing.

"Maybe she's been a professional thief for farrrrrrrrrrrrr too long to know everything around her." Benji guessed playfully. Gon gasped as he heard this and came to the realization as he turned towards his friend.

"Maybe, Benj. That is the case." Gon turned back towards Kunimitsu. "Kuni, once we leave this place, you'll start to experience things you've never seen or heard before. Don't worry, though. I'm an expert at everything, so I'll clue you in on the details. Okay?"

"That's fine. I need to know all these happenings instead of stealing for once in my lifetime." Kunimitsu replied. Gon nodded in agreement.

"Good. Ya feel me already!" Lee walked up to him seconds later.

"Gon, everybody's packed and ready to go." He said. Gon was astonished.

"Already?! Damn, they really wanna go on this trip, huh?!"

"They're excited."

"But, they don't have to be so excited that they pack up so fast. I hope they didn't leave out any important things… like toothbrushes."

"Nope. They got everything they need in no time flat."

"Wow." Benji muttered. Gon was amazed again.

"What the f-?! Okay, Lee. I understand that completely." Gon said calmly. "The RV just arrived. Let's head out!!!"

Minutes later, outside the RV…

"Big, brown, and alllllllll its glory… right before us." Gon started in a speech-like tone. "Now, we're about to embark on a great road trip in it!"

"Who's gonna drive?" Christie asked. Gon's eyes went wide as he heard this question and started to show a anime sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh……… goddamn it!! I forgot I couldn't drive, but I do have the keys." Gon pulled out the RV's keys. "Whoever catches them first, gets to drive first. Ready?" Gon got in the center of the five fighters' circle. "GO GET 'EM!!!"

Right at his command, Jin was first to grab the keys as he landed back on the concrete perfectly. Gon applauded.

"Impressive, Jin. I guess you'll drive first. I've made a list of destinations we could visit. If you see different countries, that's okay. This thing turns into a boat when we need to… all by itself. I hope none of ya'll gets seasick."

I hope so, too." Nina muttered. "That's the last thing I wanna see happen."

"I agree. Anyway, let's get in and head on out." After that was said, he and the other fighters entered the RV and settled down, having Jin sit in the driver's seat and start it up. "I hear you all are excited about this."

"Hell, yeah!" Bruce replied. "I've been wantin' to go on a road trip ever since this tournament started. I needed a break from all this fightin'."

"Well, this is the perfect break for ya'll. I have a feeling that, no matter what happens on this trip, we'll have the best time in our lives. Oh, and everybody… Kunimitsu needs some adjusting."

"What do you mean?" Christie asked.

"Kunimitsu just confessed to me that she doesn't know about everything around here since she's been a thief and all. So, along with stopping at the sights, we'll help her out in what she's seeing, tasting, touching, or riding." 

"'Riding'?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. I've made a plan to visit a theme park later. Roller coasters rock over to where we're going when we arrive in China."

"Awesome!" Bruce cheered. "Jin, we're ready, man."

"Alright, everyone." Jin called back. "Let's go!"

To be continued…


	3. Gathering Materials

Chapter 3: Gathering Materials & Arriving in China

The first day of the road trip finally starts and the 6 Tekken fighters accompaning the trip: Gon, Nina, Christie, Bruce, Jin, and Kunimitsu, were ready for this once-in-a-lifetime trip of their lives… especially Kuni. Before they could go across the Sea of Japan to reach China, Jin was told to make a quick stop at a superstore to pick up some supplies. As they all exited the RV when they arrived, Gon made a few rules.

"Okay, everybody." Gon started. "Before we enter this superstore, I just wanna let ya'll in on a little rule here. Be prepared… for crowds. They all know us and they'll obviously come runnin' after your asses. If they do, don't attack 'em. Just… act normal. Got it?"

"We got it." Everybody replied together. Gon smiled.

"Good. Now, I managed to cut the shopping list into 6 equal numbers of items. Each of us has to get 5 items… and only those items on your list. Okay?" Gon pulled out the 6 separate lists and handed 5 of them to the fighters. "Make this shopping spree good and paparazzi-free for me… please."

"We'll try, man." Bruce replied with confidence.

"Thanks… and Kunimitsu, lose the mask, sweetheart. A crowd will definitely be begging for mercy on their knees for you, if you don't."

"I… don't wanna-" Kunimitsu was about to say before Gon cut her off.

"Nyaaaaaaa-ah-ah-ah-ah!!! You are gonna take that mask off, if you don't wanna be mauled by a common folk crowd! And we're not going in until you do."

"Aw, c'mon, Gon!" Christie moaned sadly. "Did you have to? You know Kuni's not gonna take that mask off… ever!"

"She will… if she wants to experience things she's never seen before."

_Fuck!_ Kunimitsu cursed in her head with anger. She slowly placed her hands on the sides of her foxen mask and was about to remove it… then, let her arms drop again quickly. This caught all of the fighters off guard.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you take the damn mask off?!"

"I saw a bypasser nearby." Kunimitsu replied, still keeping that deep, seductive tone in her voice. That got all of them nearly fainting to the floor.

"GODDAMN IT, KUNI!!! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Bruce screamed at the kunoichi. "Just take the damn mask off, so we can get this trip rollin'!!!"

"You all know I can't show my face in public. I've never done that before."

"Well, this is a perfect experience for you." Nina begged. "Please take it off, so we can go."

"No." At that reply, Kunimitsu folded her arms and turned her back on Gon, which pissed him off. He was steaming out of his ears with a red face. This got Christie, Bruce, Jin, and Nina looking at this moment withh sweatdrops behind their heads. "Make me, if you have to… GON!"

"Turn your back on me, would ya?!" Gon growled as he prepared to attack. "YOUR ASS IS GONNA BE BITTEN FOR THIS!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" As he screamed, he gracefully lept for Kunimitsu's neck. She sensed it before he noticed and send a clean roundhouse kick to his head, knocking him towards the ground with two and a half spins on the way down. He wiped a little bit of blood from his mouth as he slowly sat up, seeing that Kunimitsu has pulled out her two kunais, ready to attack. Gon got to his feet and they stared at each other for 5 minutes. This was enough time for a crowd to form around them in a circle, including Nina, Christie, Jin, and Bruce.

"Christie, I'll bet you 50 dollars on Gon's win." Bruce eagerly stated. Christie smiled at him as she held up her own roll of money.

"I'll bet you 500 dollars on Kunimitsu." She replied. Bruce shook hands with her in agreement.

"You got a deal!! Let's get it on!!!"

At the sound of Bruce's exclamation, Gon ran for Kuni's ankles in an attempt to trip her up with his tail, but again… she sensed it and stepped on his tail as easily as stepping on a bug. This made the small yellow dinosaur scream with extreme pain before he was fiercely kicked in the chin as soon as she released his tail, making him fall back on his shell. He was rocking back and fourth when he laid there and he grew even more pissed. He hopped himself back on his feet quickly and jumped up, performing his helicopter move. Kunimitsu managed to block the high and medium attacks, but was partially tripped up on the low attack and that gave Gon the advantage of slapping her towards the ground with his ground pound technique. Her mask was partially removed after that strong impact and Gon attepted to take it off. He was quickly pushed back by the kunoichi's protesting forearm to the chest and she adjusted it back on its perfect position before she stood up and prepared her kunais again. Gon growled in frustration.

"Goddamn!!" Gon screamed. "You never give up when it comes to your mask, huh?"

"It's a good reason to quarrel over." Kunimitsu replied, standing in defense. "Now, are you giving up, speaking of which?"

"HELLLLLLLLLL, NO!! I AIN'T GIVIN' UP UNTIL THAT DAMN MASK IS OFF!!!"

"Try me, then."

"Fine!" After that was said, Gon took a deep breath and, then fired a small fireball. Kunimitsu easily dodged it by performing her Dust Ton manuver and that puzzled the dinosaur. "What the-?! Where'd she go?" He was puzzled until a small breeze was felt. He reacted a little too late and was vigoriously slashed with a kunai from the back and part of his shell was cracked. He fell over and looked to see who attacked him, but she disappeared in the blink of an eye before he could see. That breeze was still going and he was kicked on the top of his head this time. He looked around after being phased for a minute and still didn't see Kuni. He was getting extremely pissed now as he was attacked three more times unexpectedly by Kunimitsu. That last attack, which was a super quick version of Cycle of Rebirth, knocked him towards his back again. He was laying there with his feet and small arms dangling for ten seconds… then, he felt that breeze one last time. He got to his feet quickly and balled himself up, sparkling over 700 volts of electricity all over himself and that shocked Kunimitsu where her kunai was about to stab him for her next attack. She was shocked for about two minutes before she collasped to the ground, steaming with smoke from her unconscious corpse. Gon slowly stood up and cheered, seeing the partially burned Kunimitsu laying before him. The crowd jeered when they saw this, except Christie and Nina. They were shocked to see Kunimitsu lose like that.

"YEAH!!!" Bruce cheered as Jin just applauded. "THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT, GON!!! YOU SHOCKED HER ASS!!!"

"I knew I learned that move since I was struck by lightning back when electricity was in the process of being discovered." Gon complied as he slowly approached Kunimitsu. "Now, let's take this foxy mask off and see what you really look like." Gon grabbed her mask the second time and he carefully removed it. He froze with shock. He saw her beautiful Japanese face, which was partially singed with smoke and burns, but he couldn't see her eyes, due to the fact that she was unconscious. He accidently broke the fox mask in half as he backed away with fear and shock all at the same time. Christie, Nina, Jin, and Bruce approached the center of the circle, having the ladies helping Kuni and the two men approaching Gon, who stopped with wide eyes. "Holy… shit. She's… she's…

"Sexy beyond your wildest thoughts?" Jin finished with humor. Gon shook the shock out of him as he continued.

"For a kunoichi that can really kick ass, she looks pretty damn hot! It's a shame I had to fight for that face. She's cute."

"Wait 'til she becomes conscious again. You'll love her eye style and color."

"You've seen her face?"

"Many times."

"Same here for me." Bruce added. After that, Kunimitsu finally groaned to life and looked up at Christie and Nina. They smiled when they saw that she was okay.

"Damn, Kuni." Christie sighed. "You took a hard shocker there. I didn't know Gon knew how to conduct electricity with his body."

"That… was unexpected." Kunimitsu managed to say as she shook the groggyness out. When she finally showed her green, seductive eyes, Gon gasped with amazement, which was barely audible as she continued. "Where's my mask?"

"Gon broke it." Nina groaned as she pointed to the foxen mask that was split in half. Kunimitsu was nearly in tears as she slowly approached her broken mask and held the two halves in her hands. She looked solemn. Gon noticed and walked up to her slowly. "You're not sad, are you?"

"I'm never sad about this thing. I've been wearing this for nearly my whole life and now… it's broken at last. Gon?" She looked up and saw the small rex stop in his tracks, seeing her eyes and the rest of her face. "You didn't do this on purpose, did you?"

"N-no… of course not." Gon managed to speak, still frozen. "I was shocked to see your sexy face and it must've broke when I dropped it."

"Thanks."

"……huh? What the fu-?!"

"I'm actually glad that you broke it. I need a new one."

"Oy! A new one? What are you gonna do with the new one, if you ever get it?"

"Wear it in a fighting situation only."

"…oh. Whew! Don't scare me like that!"

"Uh… Christie? My 50 dollars?" Bruce asked randomly. Christie groaned as she pulled out her whole roll of money.

"Have it all, if you want." Christie said in a bored tone. Bruce quickly ran up to her and took the money. "Gon shocked her for a finish. That should earn extra anyway."

"Thank you so much. I didn't know you were that generous."

"…I'm not."

"…damn."

"Anyway!" Gon screamed to get their attention. "Now that we finally got Kunimitsu's mask off, let's go in and get our stuff."

Minutes later, with Gon…

"Okay, I need to get a can opener, several bags of chips, drinks, yogurt, and cookies. No problem." He said to himself. Jin approached him seconds later.

"Gon, what about your shell? It's still cracked from that fight." He mentioned. Gon went wide eyed as he reached for the back of his shell. It was indeed still cracked.

"HOLY SHIT! I forgot about that! Jin, add some ShellCrack-B-Gone to your list and get that for me!"

"Sure."

Meanwhile, with Bruce and Christie…

"You really didn't have to give me that whole 500 bucks." Bruce said to her. Christie raised a hand to stop him. 

"Don't fret about it, okay?" She asked. "I gave it to you, so use it. I've got a thousand more dollars in my pocket anyway." At that statement, Bruce stopped in his tracks and allowed Christie to continue on her way to the meat section. He was wide eyed at that statement. "Thank me later, though… okay, Bruce?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"I'll take that as an 'okay, Christie'. Happy shopping!"

"………yeah."

Meanwhile, with Nina and Kunimitsu…

Since Kuni didn't have any money to spend, she just looked around alongside Nina, who picked up some chocolates and placed them in her mini basket. The chocolates were near the magazine section and Kunimitsu decided to check it out. She stopped at a XXX magazine and scanned through the pages until she came across an extended photo of a naked man, exposed of everything! Kunimitsu purred sensually as she stared at it for quite a while, not even paying attention to Nina, who tried to get her attention.

"Um, Kuni?" She started when she finished gathering up varieties of chocolate goodies. She noticed the picture the red-haired kunoichi was staring at and grew disgusted. "Eww! He's Asian and naked?! That's sick." She paused, looking back at Kunimitsu. "You actually like this ugly Japanese model? You've got bad taste." She got quiet again. She noticed that Kunimitsu wasn't listening when she moaned with lust, still eyeing the picture. Nina nearly gagged at the sight of it. "Well, I'll be in the dairy section, if you need me." After that, Nina finally left for the dairy section to pick up some cheese and milk.

Back over at Jin and Gon…

They just got to the dairy section to pick up yogurt. Gon gathered up kids yogurt while Jin gathered others, which puzzled him.

"What the hell?" Jin asked. "Kids yogurts? Gon, what's wrong with you?"

"What?" Gon asked as he gathered up fruity yogurt. "I need something for my 'kid at heart' self! Damn, Jin. Chill out!"

"Just wondering." Nina arrived after that was said. "Hey, Nina."

"Nina? What are you doi-? Oh! Nevermind. You have to get milk and cheese."

"Yeah!" Nina replied. "You made the list!"

"Don't remind me." Gon finally noticed. "Hey! Wasn't Kuni with ya?"

"Yeah, but she decided that male Japanese models look good naked."

Jin looked at her with wide eyes when he heard this. Gon gagged as he heard this as well. Nina nodded, but before she could prove her point, Christie screamed. All three of them turned towards where the scream came from and Bruce ran out, nearly stumbling seconds later. Gon got in front of Jin and Nina as he spoke.

"Bruce!!" Gon exclaimed. "Why did Christie scream?"

"She just saw what Kunimitsu was lookin' at!" Bruce replied, nearly laughing. "And damn!! You don't believe what Kuni just did to that picture!"

"What did she do?!" Nina asked.

"Come over here and look for yourself. It's better if you see rather than havin' me tellin' ya'll." Bruce went back around the corner and Gon dared himself to follow him. Nina and Jin just stood there watching him.

Around the corner…

Christie was shocked to see what Kunimitsu was doing to the picture. Bruce came back around with Gon seconds later and Gon was even more stunned to see it as well.

"Is Kunimitsu… lickin' the picture?" Gon dared to ask, but really didn't want an answer. Christie's scream was actually the start of her laugh. She was laughing hysterically against a wall, watching the kunoichi lick that one picture like a cat. Where she's licking it… you don't want to know right now. "Oh, fuck no, Kuni! Stop!!"

At his command, she slowly stopped and looked down at him with a disappointed frown on her beautiful face.

"What is it?" She asked him. Gon shuttered before he spoke.

"Can you please stop fuckin' with that picture?! That's disgusting!!" Gon exclaimed. Christie's laughing was starting to slow down as this continued.

"Why?"

"Becau-uh! Geez! If that guy was real, heaven forbid, you wouldn't screw with him nonetheless! Now, would you please put that back before you get us in trouble?"

"Sorry." Kunimitsu quickly folded the picture back in the magazine and placed it away, back in the shelves. "It's just that it was my first time seeing a naked man."

"And you had to exaggerate the first-time experience by lickin' the damn thing?!"

"It was better than just staring at it."

"Yeech! I really didn't want that to prove her point, but it did. How come you're not buyin' anything?"

"I'm as broke as my mask."

"Oh… damn. I forgot. You stole everything in the world for yourself… except money. That's a shame!"

"Ugh."

"So, I guess Christie can get those things that Kuni can't get without stealing." Gon took Kunimitsu's list and handed it over to Christie. "C'mon, guys. Let's gather up these things and move out!"

As everyone was leaving, Kunimitsu looked back down at the same magazine she "experienced" the nude picture from and was about to grab it until…

"And Kunimitsu?!" Gon called back abruptly. Kunimitsu immediately looked normal. "Don't steal any of those nasty-ass magazines. That's one thing you don't need."

Gon left after that. Kunimitsu frowned and was about to leave herself, but that magazine caught her attention like a magnet. She looked back at it, looked at Gon walking up to the register with everybody else, and looked back at the magazine again. With her expert stealing skills, she snatched the magazine and hid it in the pocket of her pants before dashing off in a puff of dust towards the others.

Back on the RV, five miles awaw from the Sea of Japan…

It was still Jin's turn to drive, since he only drove for a few miles. Nina started eating her chocolates while Christie and Bruce were playing Tekken Tag. Gon looked all around the RV for Kunimitsu, but was puzzled.

"Damn!" He exclaimed as he hopped up on the couch between Christie and Bruce. "Kuni was with us just a while ago! Where did she go?!"

"She's probably on the roof, meditating." Christie guessed. Gon looked up at her with puzzlement.

"How can she stay on the roof like that?"

"She's a pro at it… just like Yoshimitsu. If he can balance himself perfectly on moving roofs, then so can she."

"I'll dare myself and check on her."

"You might wanna be careful. She don't like to be disturbed when it comes to meditation."

On the rooftop of the RV…

Kunimitsu was standing in a perfect posture, not losing her balance for a second as she read the same XXX magazine she saw before. There was nothing but different photos of different naked men and she was enjoying herself… while avoiding the 'licking at any picture' part. She actually purred deep within the back of her throat at every picture. Gon climbed out the emergency exit on the roof seconds later and noticed the magazine. He growled in anger, telling her that he saw her. She went wide eyed as she heard him.

_Oh, shit…_ Her voice muttered with nervousness.

"I thought I told you not to take one of those magazines!" Gon exclaimed as he approached her. "You didn't take that same one where you licked the picture, did you?"

"Uh… no. Of course not!" Kunimitsu lied. Gon scoffed, sensing that she was lying. "I got a different one."

"Liar. I know you have that magazine. Give it to me."

"No. I'm reading it."

"I don't care if your using the damn thing as toilet paper!! I said GIVE IT TO ME!!"

"Gon, please…"

"Don't 'please' me!!! GIVE… THE FUCKIN'… MAGAZINE… TO ME……**NOW!!!**"

Kunimitsu didn't reply this time. She disappeared in a puff of dust instead. Gon was pissed as he saw this and jumped back inside, closing the door on the way.

"That kunoichi is one hardheaded bitch!!! I tell her one simple thing to do… and she refuses! That's bullshit!" He exclaimed as he landed on his feet. Nina approached him after finishing her chocolate.

"Depends on what to told her to do." She suggested. "What did you tell her to do?"

"Give me that magazine she licked all over like a damn cat!"

"WHAT?! She got that magazine? She's slick for that one. You better get her before she-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YES!!!" Screamed out a deep toned female voice from the ladies' lavatory of the RV. Everybody, except Jin, looked over at the door. Jin just showed a sweatdrop behind his head as he stopped right before the Sea of Japan and looked back.

"Who the hell was that?!" Jin asked. Gon smirked devilishly as he approached the door.

"Kunimitsu." He growled. He knocked on the door, but no response came out. He placed an ear to the door and heard nothing but passionate moaning and screaming along with hearing the sound of paper rustling. He grew disgusted as he realized what was happening. "Oh, hell no! First, she licked it… now, she's screwin' with it."

"What?!" Christie screamed as she ran up to the door and kicked it open. They saw Kunimitsu vigoriously licking another picture this time. Where she was licking… again, you don't want to know. Gon got pissed big time as he screamed out:

"KUNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

This made the red haired kunoichi jump back with fright, accidently dropping the magazine in the toilet on her way. She was sitting on the edge of the tub with fear.

"I TOLD YOUR KUNOICHI ASS TO GIVE ME THAT MAGAZINE!!!"

"I'm sorry, Gon…" Kunimitsu begged, then trailed away. She got in the tub and closed the shower curtain. "…please."

"I know you were tryin' to experience naked men, but come on!!! You don't have to go over the top!" Gon was approaching the kunoichi, but then stopped when he noticed the magazine in the toilet. He smirked as he placed his tail on the flushing handle, but didn't move it as he continued. "When we arrive somewhere there you'll really see some sexy men, I'll let you in first. Does that sound fair?"

"Oh, yes." Kunimitsu peeked in the curtain and gasped when she saw her magazine in the toilet and Gon's tail was on the flushing handle. "Oh, hell no!"

"Oh, hell yeah! I'm gonna flush this shit down. You wouldn't want it anymore anyway. So…" After that statement, Gon flushed the toilet and down went the magazine as easily as toilet paper. Kunimitsu groaned sadly as she saw this and slowly exited the shower, frowning at the dinosaur. "…there. I promised you at least a visit to a strip club later on and that's it. No… more… porn magazines!" Gon then turned towards the others. "And that goes for the rest of ya'll. Understand?"

"Since when did you start making rules?!" Christie asked abruptly. "This was supposed to be fun, but hurting Kunimitsu's feelings made the whole trip worse!"

"I'm sorry, if I did hurt her feelings, okay? I just didn't want us to get in trouble because of her."

Kunimitsu was feeling ashamed for what she's done to make the easily tempermental dinosaur upset. All she wanted to do was explore and discover things she's never seen before… and Gon ruined her first-time experience. Even a visit to a strip club wasn't enough for her and she was pissed internally. She now knows why everyone called Gon… "a pest" and why they weren't so happy to see him return days ago. She walked right through the argument with her head remaining bowed down, but showed an angry look with sad tears streaming down her beautiful face, dripping to the floor. Christie watched her with worry and concern as she walked past them. Bruce, Jin, and Nina were just as worried. Gon was careless. He scoffed it off as he walked back in the main room of the RV.

"Let 'er cry, then!" Gon screamed. "She was cool before. Now, she's a pain in my ass!"

"Like you are to us… perhaps?" Jin asked sarcastically as he headed back for the driver's seat and buckled himself in. Gon was speechless after that statement as Nina, Christie, and Bruce continued their usual routine. Gon looked back at the toilet with a frown. He finally realized what he's done to make the other Tekken fighters hate him. "Shall I continue on?"

"………………yeah, Jin. Keep goin'. We're… we're almost…… there." Gon muttered, holding back as much of his tears as possible. He headed for his bed near the bathroom doors and laid down, feeling bad about himself. Either way, like he said, this trip was to be fun… no matter what happens within it.

20 minutes later, over the Sea of Japan…

Gon slowly opened his eyes from a short nap he happened to take by accident. The tears made him sleepy. He looked down from his bunk bed and noticed that the other fighters were sleeping as well. Jin was wide awake, keeping his focus on driving. The small dinosaur yawned, stretched, and jumped off his bunk. He started searching for Kunimitsu on the roof again to apologize. He made a high jump towards the roof door and opened it, seeing Kunimitsu sitting with her knees against her face in perfect balance again. He could hear her sniffling sadly and curse to herself in Japanese between sniffles. Gon frowned even more as he climbed up and approached her carefully. Kunimitsu sensed him coming and, in a split second, she pointed a kunai at his face without turning around, nearly stabbing his nose when he stopped only a millimeter away from the blade. His eyelids lowered, but remained calm. All that was heard were the sounds of the sea for the next 30 seconds before Gon broke the peaceful silence.

"Kuni… I…" He nervously started. "…I… realized what I've been doing lately… and well… I did it to you… and I'm sorry."

"Like you should be when you flushed my magazine down the damn toilet like a bastard that you are." Kunimitsu shot back in anger, still having the kunai near Gon's nose. "Don't make me kill you, Gon… because I'll be forced to, if you don't comply to your real reason for being up here."

"Kuni, I'm really sorry. I realized what I've been doing to get on these people's nerves and I actually feel bad about myself… but, I can't change who I am by a simple stab of your kunai. Gon is who I am and annoying is how Gon is… and I'm gonna keep it that way… no matter how many people can't stand it. So, can you ever forgive me?"

Kunimitsu looked at the yellow dinosaur from over her shoulder with a strict cold stare, which made him nervous. He slowly backed away and was about to retreat back into the RV, but she threw her dagger at his tail, stabbing right through it and making him get stuck to the roof. He groaned in pain for a minute as this stung him. She smiled.

"All… is forgiven, Gon." She finally spoke after an awkward silence. Gon looked at her with clenched teeth in pain. "I'm sorry for disobeying you. My hands are like magnets to whatever I really desire and… I would be eternally grateful, if you accepted my deepest condolences for acting that way."

"I understand that completely." Gon replied, referring to the fact that Kuni's hands were like magnets. "I forgive ya. We all can't change who we are, huh?"

"It's impossible. Being a thief has been stuck to me ever since I was in the Manji Clan. I can't help myself sometimes and I just… go for it." Kunimitsu pulled out her kunai from Gon's tail as he spoke.

"AH! Whew! Well, I can't help being annoying to people. It's in my nature since the dawn of the dinosaurs. I was just testing to see if humans acted just as the same as dinosaurs when they're annoyed by my crazy ass."

"That's great testing. So far, there's a big comparison, isn't it?"

"Really big! Humans and dinosaurs act totally different. Dinosaurs just shrug off my annoying self. Humans…… you all threaten me. No offense though."

"None taken."

"So, we're back to being friends?"

"Most definitely." Kunimitsu and Gon shook hands after that was final. They both went back in the RV and saw a spot of vomit on the couch. Kunimitsu wanted to puke herself after seeing that, but resisted as Gon spoke.

"What the hell?! Who threw up shit on my couch?!" He asked in anger, facing Bruce, who remained quiet. Nina just shrugged her shoulders.

"Must've been Christie." She replied. "She lied about not being seasick."

"Aw, damn!! Now I gotta spring clean this thing to death!!"

20 minutes later, in Beijing, China…

Jin pulled the RV over the side of a rural road, so everybody would stretch… and so Christie could finish vomiting. Nina grew disgusted as she stretched and watched the fiancé of Eddy Gordo. Bruce looked over at Kunimitsu, who let her long hair flow freely before she stretched her arms. He smiled as he noticed her smile. He approached her.

"Hey, Kuni." He greeted. "You're smiling, I see. You and Gon settled things right?"

"Yes." Kunimitsu replied, facing the kickboxer. "I really want to apologize for what I did back there. I just didn't know men looked that good when they're not wearing anything."

"Oh, you haven't seen nothin' yet. That magazine was just a test. When we get to a club somewhere, you'll be sure to find some guy whose really sexy for ya."

"So far, I like this road trip. We're going to a theme park first, right?"

"Yeah. Gon's making reservations on Nina's cell phone."

"HOLLLLLLLLLLLLD IT!!" Gon screamed as he stormed out the RV and approached Nina with her cell phone. "Nina, your minutes need to be recharged! I was just about to make the reservation and then, my call dropped! You need to straighten that up!"

"I didn't pay for my minutes?!" Nina asked with shock. Gon nodded as he handed her the phone. "Damn it!"

"If you're plannin' on callin' Anna the Bitch-Slapper later, I suggest you recharge those minutes soon." Gon calmed down as he headed back for the RV, but then, stopped at the door when he saw Kunimitsu and Bruce, who looked at the whole thing with anime sweatdrops behind their heads with surprise. "What?"

"Anna the Bitch-Slapper?" Bruce asked, making sure he heard that correctly. Gon nodded.

"Hell, yeah. She does look like one."

"How do you know she's a bitch-slapper, though?"

"Oh, I know when I see one. If her eyes always look evil when she smiles, her teeth aren't showing when she smiles, and when she has her hands behind her back… hidin' her perfect nails……, you can tell she's a pure bitch-slapper all the way."

"Kuni doesn't smile with her teeth showin'."

"But, she carries a kunai."

"…oh."

"You can tell Kunimitsu doesn't slap people personally… unless it's Yoshimitsu."

"…oh, my God."

"Yeah. So, Kuni… you're lucky. There's hardly any bitch-slappin' Japanese girls these days."

"I can imagine." Kunimitsu agreed, combing her long red hair.

"Me, too." Bruce agreed as well. Gon chuckled.

"Heh, heh. Well, as soon as Christie is all better, we can continue on towards the theme park. Speaking of which, Nina…"

"She's a little better." Nina immediately announced. "She says she has to puke one more time."

"Tell her to hurry up with it! Let's go!!" Gon entered inside the RV after that was said. Kunimitsu shook her head with annoyance as Bruce chuckled.

"Gotta like that rex, huh?" Bruce asked with humor. Kunimitsu chuckled when she finished combing and brushing her hair. She was walking back in the RV as she spoke.

"He's literally a walking Japanese adult sitcom with a bad number of viewers." She joked right before she walked in. Bruce busted out laughing as he heard this and walked in after her.

To be continued…


	4. Theme Park Madness

Chapter 4: Chinese Theme Park Madness

The road trip had a rough start. Kunimitsu turns naughty over a magazine, a big fight over it to boot, and then, Christie gets seasick from a short sail across the Sea of Japan. Now, that everything cooled down a little, it was all back to normal. Now that they arrived at China, it was Nina's turn to drive and Jin took a well-deserved nap in his personal bed. As for Bruce, Gon, Christie, and Kunimitsu, they were in their relaxing stages again. Christie and Bruce resumed their game of Tekken Tag with Gon watching them and Kunimitsu was sitting in the passenger seat next to Nina. They were just talking.

"Nina, you didn't hear Gon earlier, did you?" Kunimitsu asked. Nina shook her head as a response. "He was talking about your sister."

"What did he say?" Nina asked with humor.

"He called her…'The Bitch-Slapper'."

"Tee, hee! That's not new. I call her that behind her back all the time. She never knows about it."

"Wow. I'm glad. If she did, who knows what the hell she'll do?"

"Slap me."

"You mean…" Kunimitsu paused as she looked over at the blonde Irish assassin. "…you're calling yourself a bitch?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Yeah, right!" Gon called from the distance. Kunimitsu looked over her seat's shoulder as he continued. "Anna would slap you, Nina! You do _look_ like a bitch."

"I knew it! Nina just lied to herself." Christie agreed. Nina scoffed as she kept her focus on the road. Kunimitsu was chuckling.

"Oh, shut the hell up. All of you!" Nina exclaimed.

"We're just tellin' the honest truth about your slut-lookin' sister."

"You can stop it now."

"I can see it now." Gon started. "Nina and Anna having a fiasco over a dress in public."

"'Oh, Anna!'" Bruce mocked Nina in a high-pitched voice. "'Look at this dress! It's gorgeous! Do you think it would look good on me?'"

"'No, duh, Nina.'" Gon replied, mocking Anna in the same voice. "'Everyone knows that a bitch like you can't attract a good man in that shanky shit. Everyone'll think you're a wannabe stripper who just got fired for fucking a janitor!'"

"'WHY YOU LITTLE SLUT!! I"LL KILL YOU'"

"'In that dress? Looks like a dog did some nasty-ass shit on it! Tee, hee, hee!'"

"OKAY, GUYS!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Nina screamed when she stopped at a stoplight and pointed a pistol at Bruce and Gon. Kunimitsu was laughing her head off in the passenger seat while Christie cracked up with laughter as well at her spot in the sofa. Bruce and Gon laughed after they got quiet for a second. "Don't make me shoot you both in the balls for agreeing with my stupid sister!"

"Sorry, Nina." Bruce and Gon apologized. Nina humphed with satisfaction as she placed her gun away and focused back on the road right when the stoplight turned green. She looked over at Kunimitsu, who was still laughing.

"Kuni, I'm gonna stab you in your laughing lungs with your kunai, if you don't shut up."

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA… ha… haaaaa……… sorry." Kunimitsu finally stopped and remained quiet for the rest of the ride. Christie got quiet immediately after Kuni did.

"Damn." Christie whispered with annoyance. "Can't have a sense a humor? Geez!"

20 minutes later, at the Bejing Silver Wolf Park…

Nina parked the RV at the parking lot and everybody, except Jin, came out for a quick stretch. Christie stopped her stretching early and was bedazzled at how huge the theme park was.

"This is it, huh?" She asked. Gon turned to face the park and smiled.

"Yep. This is it! They have everything you'll wanna do! Roller coasters, arcades, contests, all the food you can eat, and… did I forget to mention a petting zoo for the kids?" Gon replied in another announcer-type voice. Bruce smiled when he heard about the arcades.

"They have arcades here?" He asked with excitement. Gon nodded. "Do you think… they might have… Tekken Tag?"

"What happened to Tekken 5?"

"That grew old to me."

"Well, yeah. They have all types of arcade games. You can go there first, if you want."

"Thanks." After that, Bruce proceeded into the park and towards the arcade section. Christie kneeled down before the rex before she spoke.

"What about bumper cars?" She whispered. Gon looked at her with confusion.

"Why the hell are you whispering, Christie?" He asked her with annoyance.

"I don't want Kuni to hear it."

"Ugh! Keep the most exciting things from the kunoichi, why don'tcha? Yeah, they have bumper cars."

"Great." Christie stood up and faced Nina. "Nina, let's go. Gon said that they do have 'em."

"YES!" Nina cheered before she and Christie ran for the bumper cars. Kunimitsu watched it all from the distance and waited for Gon, who watched the girls enter. He then turned around towards the kunoichi and shook his head with annoyance.

"Christie wanted to keep the bumper cars from you."

"So, I noticed." Kunimitsu commented. She then pointed a thumb at the RV behind her. "Jin's still asleep. Shall I wake him?"

"Naw! Let Jin have his well-earned sleep. He drove farther than ever. What interests you in a theme park?"

"I don't really know."

"Ah! That's why I'll guide you! I've been here before! C'mon. Let's show you the roller coasters, huh?"

"Actually, I wanted to see contests. What types do they have?" Kunimitsu and Gon started walking in as they were speaking.

"I'd knew you'd ask me that. Come with me."

Meanwhile, at the bumper cars…

Christie and Nina were already driving around the arena and they bumped into many people. They even crashed into each other every now and then. Either way, they were having fun.

"WOOHOO!!" Christie cheered as she crashed into another person. "Gon isn't choosy when it comes to theme parks!"

"Tell ya what!!" Nina agreed. "Hey, Christie. What do you think Kunimitsu would do around here?"

"Pfft! I don't really know. My guess would be a contest."

"What kind of contest?"

"Hmmm…"

Over at the contest section…

"Look at all these contests you can choose from, Kuni." Gon started as the two just entered. "They have paintball, many eating contests, a wood-carving contest, and even a puzzle contest. Don't ask about the puzzle one. I don't know about it."

"Well, wood-carving seems boring." Kunimitsu started as she looked around. "Paintball sounds retarded and puzzles puzzle me. What do they have in eating contests?"

"The usual. Pies, hot dogs, cheeseburgers, ice cream, steak, and there's a new entry… chips."

"Any type of chips?"

"Yeah. Potato chips, cheese puffs, tortilla chips, wheat chips, and even hot fries. I love those. They don't bother me at all."

"Oooh. This sounds good. I'm hungry."

"Well, step on in. I'll wait for ya out here."

Back in the RV…

Jin just woke up from a 5 hour nap and yawned tiredly. When he looked around, he was puzzled about seeing it empty. Then, he got out the vehicle and noticed the theme park.

"Bejing Silver Wolf Park, huh?" He asked himself with humor. "So many thrills around here that you'll eventually get sick. Better check on everyone." After that was said, he ran inside the park.

Meanwhile, at the arcades…

Nina and Christie just entered inside and saw a crowd around a basketball arcade. They were chanting Bruce's name.

"Bruce?" The two ladies asked with confusion as they ran towards the crowd and broke through. They did indeed see Bruce shooting basketballs cleanly every time. They were impressed.

"78 shots in a row so far, huh?" Christie asked. "You're on fire beyond fire."

"Better believe it. My arms aren't tired yet." Bruce agreed. Nina heard footsteps in the distance after seven minutes passed. She looked behind her and saw Jin walk in. She smiled.

"Jin? You're finally awake." She greeted. Christie turned towards him herself.

"Hey, Jin. Bruce is strikin' it big over here! You should see." She commented.

"Where's Kunimitsu and Gon?" Jin immediately asked with worry. Nina and Christie looked at him with puzzlement.

"They're at the contests. Why?" Nina asked.

"I've heard the dangers about this theme park. You get so much fun that you'll get sick from it. It's called Thrill Sickness."

"Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious!"

"Stop blabbing, Jin. We're having fun. You can't get sick from having fun."

"Yeah, sure… but, too much fun can hurt you."

"Christie, don't listen to that liar. Let's continue having _harmless_ fun over at the slot machines."

"Lets." Christie agreed as she and Nina approached the slot machines. Jin tried to stop them, but they pushed him out of their way. He sighed and looked back at Bruce.

"One day, you all will suffer." He muttered as he headed for the contests.

Meanwhile, in the chips eating contest tent…

"Welcome to the 1st Annual Chip Eating Contest!" The announcer started. "Today, we have three contestants you dares to take the most unhealthy game in history! Our first contestant… a 7-year-old boy named Greg Kevins. Our second contestant… a 23-year-old man named Ralph Yarkox… and our final contestant… Tekken fans, you know her. At a height of 5 feet and 8 inches and weighing at 128 pounds… the sexiest Tekken woman in the world…… KUNIMITSU!!!"

The all male crowd cheered with howls along the way. Kunimitsu blushed shyly. She's never received so much attention in one sitting.

"On today's contest, we have a delicious variety of chips to choose from. We have regular potato chips, cheesy cheese puffs and crunchy cheese pieces, popcorn, tortilla chips, hot fries, and toasted chips. Each contestant will choose any typs of chips and eat as many as they can before time is up, which is only a half hour. The many chips are perfectly grouped for you all. When time starts, you three run for 'em and munch 'em up. Remember, you have only a half an hour. Ready? GO!!"

Outside the tent…

Jin arrived next to Gon, who was snoring loudly in his short nap. Jin slowly kneeled down beside him and hammered his tail with his fist, which woke him up abruptly.

"YYYAAAAAAAA!!!" He screamed in pain. Then, he looked up and saw Jin. "Jin? You woke up? Did ya sleep well?"

"Where's Kunimitsu?" He asked immediately again. Gon showed an anime sweatdrop behind his head with a confused look on his face.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! She's okay. She's in the middle of a chip eating contest right now. Damn!"

"Ever heard of Thrill Sickness?"

"Wha-? Jin, you need to go back to sleep. It was better off with you being put to sleep by a vet's needle! Thrill Sickness… please. I've been here since the dawn of the dinosaurs and I've never heard of no damn Thrill Sickness!"

"But…"

"You're makin' it up, just to upset Kuni again. Let her have some fun."

"I'm not-"

"SHUT UP!!! Go ride some roller coasters or somethin'!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Then, you're wasting your time! Unless you wanna go in there and see how much fun Kunimitsu's havin', you better leave me the hell alone!"

"…………………………" Jin remained slient as he walked on in.

Back at the arcades…

Christie was hitting the jackpot every five minutes and Nina was getting jealous. Bruce arrived minutes later and he collasped right behind Nina. He was finally exhausted.

"Bruce, if you touched my ass, I swear…" Nina muttered, but then, paused when she saw how tired he was. There was blood from his hands and from his mouth. "BRUCE!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Huh?" Christie asked with puzzlement. When she turned around, she did indeed see Bruce's face and hands covered in blood. "HOLY SHIT! Bruce, are you okay?" He didn't reply. He was unconscious. "Oh, my God! Maybe this is what Jin was talking about. We better take him back to the RV."

"You know, we could've brought Kazuya along with us instead of Jin. He wouldn't care about this, like I do."

"Ugh!"

Back in the chips eating contest…

The 7-year-old was already full up and couldn't eat another chip. Kunimitsu and Ralph were still munching. Kunimitsu was mainly eating the potato chips, cheese puffs, ranch-flavored tortilla chips, and salt & vinegar potato chips. Ralph was getting weak after 10 minutes and the crowd was cheering on for Kuni. During the cheering, Jin walked in and saw how much chips Kunimitsu was eating and grew worried. Pretty soon, he started smiling. Seeing Kunimitsu have this much fun was no harm to her… and no harm to him. He remained silent as he continued watching the contest. After five more minutes, Ralph stopped eating and collasped on the floor hard. Kunimitsu was still standing and eating. She finished four bags of each type of chips she was focused on and was about to eat the 5th bag of cheese puffs until…

"TIME!" The announcer yelled. "Kunimitsu wins the competition!!!"

Jin applauded with the wild crowd and she smiled with happy tears, despite the excessive cheese she had all over her mouth and fingers from the cheesy chips. The male announcer approached the kunoichi and gave her a bag full of the grand prize of 80 million yen, since she was from Japan.

"Congradulations, Kuni! You must've worked hard for this contest. How do you feel?"

"…stuffed." Kunimitsu replied tiredly before she stuffed another handful of cheese puffs into her mouth and threw the partially full bag away. "This is actually my first contest."

"And you did great! Congradulations!"

Minutes later, at a resting tent…

"I knew Bruce was havin' too much fun for Jin to worry about." Gon complied when he saw how messed up the kickboxer was. Christie was giving him some aid while Nina looked at how exhausted Kunimitsu was. She was laid back in a lounge chair, rubbing her stomach.

"Goddamn, Kunimitsu!" She exclaimed. "What contest did you attend?"

"Chips." Kunimitsu tiredly replied. "They were so good, I didn't even remember that it was a contest."

"Tee, hee, hee!" Christie chuckled. "Wow, Kuni. You really had a thrill going there. I noticed that you didn't gain a pound after that."

"I'm in too perfect shape to gain any weight for that matter."

"Ya got that right!" Gon agreed. "Anyway, guys… I'm kinda glad we're enjoying ourselves here… despite the fact that Jin had to bring up that fake-ass tale about… 'Thrill Sickness'."

"I must apologize about that." Jin replied. "I'm sorry for making that up. Somebody else from a fake doctor's show made that up and I wasn't really paying attention when it said that it wasn't real."

"That's why they made warning labels! So, you won't have to do the 'warning'!"

"Good point."

"Thank you. Now, I'm still upset about one thing…"

"What?" Nina asked.

"We haven't gone on any roller coasters yet and I know just the one to ride. Alex and I rode on it once and damn! Alex didn't even eat anything and he still got sick!"

"…huh?" Kunimitsu muttered, but was barely audible as the rex continued.

"It's called… The Dragon Hurler! It goes to a top speed of 110 miles per hour and has over 5 loops! It's the ultimate thrill ride for any age!"

"I… don't know." Nina said with worry. "Kunimitsu just had some chips and… what if she gets sick?"

"Don't worry. They made sure about that. After Alex's incident, they decided to provide barf bags to anyone who says that they're either not so sure about it or if they just ate. Kunimitsu will be fine."

"I hope so." Kuni muttered.

Minutes later, at the Dragon Hurler…

The six Tekken fighters on the ride before everybody else and they already provided a barf bag for Kunimitsu, just in case. She smiled when they handed her the bag.

"Gon, I sure hope your ride is worth this barf bag." Kunimitsu warned in a threatening manner. Gon gulped with a sweatdrop behind his head.

"Uh… don't worry, Kuni. Trust me on this. If Alex was that sick, even if he didn't eat anything, then you will, too. Just tell us when you're gonna puke before you puke. Okay?"

"Okay, but if I do a shit during my puking process, I'll make sure you'll clean it up with your mouth by the time this ride's over!"

"…yes, ma'am." Seconds after that was said, the ride finally started and they slowly went up the first hill to begin the ride. Gon spoke really quickly as they went up. "Okay, everybody! Word of advice: if Kuni pukes, don't look back. It'll make you puke, too… from a heavy brain! I'm sitting next to her, so she'll warn me and then, I'll warn ya'll!"

"Roger that!" Bruce exclaimed with Christie. Nina just remained calm with Jin. Gon held on to his shell for protection and Kunimitsu firmly held the barf bag before her. As soon as they reached the top of the hill, the ride was finally at its full top speed, making the passengers scream with delight. Like Gon mentioned, it went through many loops and daring stops every now and then. After the first four minutes of the ride, Kunimitsu started gagging and held her stomach, holding the barf bag tightly.

"Gon…" She managed to say between gags. "…I-think-I'm-gonna-puke!"

"Already?!" Gon screamed through the other screams. "Exactly how many bags of chips did you eat in there?!"

"About…… sixteen plus a handful." After that, she gagged again and her skin turned grass green, nearly matching her eyes. "…ohhhhh, fuck…"

"Take it easy, Kuni… and puke in the bag. Right in the bag!" At that cue, Kunimitsu finally vomited into her barf bag by the time the ride was just starting to slow down to a stop. When the ride completely stopped, the other Tekken fighters looked back at Kunimitsu. They grew disgusted. "Thank you all for not looking back during the ride."

"Don't mention it." Christie moaned out. "Ewww! Poor Kuni… and I thought my seasickness was gross."

"Oh, no… don't you look back at that again!! I can't believe I had to clean that shit up!!"

"Hey! It was unexpected, okay?!"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Ugh!"

"Anyway, we better get back to the RV. I think one roller coaster was what I needed."

Ten minutes later, back at the RV…

"It's my turn to drive!" Christie pleaded as she headed to the driver's seat. Gon was beside Kunimitsu, who was still vomiting in a trash can this time. He looked up at Christie and screamed.

"NAH, CHRISTIE!! It's Bruce's turn!" He screamed out. Christie froze in her tracks when she heard this and gasped with shock.

"What?! Why?!"

"It was really Kunimitsu's turn to drive, but seeing that she's sicker than a dog,… no offense to her mask… it's now Bruce's turn. He was gonna drive after this kunoichi!"

"Aw, man! Why not me?!"

"You got seasick on my RV!! I mean, sure… I don't drive this thing, but damn, Christie! Be decent with the respect!"

"Seasickness can't be ignored, ya know!"

"It can… if you hurried to a toilet!"

"Gon… ugh! No, I'm not arguing with you anymore. Let Bruce drive then… since the seasickness had to be mentioned as an excuse!"

"It's perfect to forbid you from your driving. I'll bet that's what you got a license in instead of driving! You got a license for puking shit on somebody's car seats, but not for driving!"

"For the record, Gon… I _do_ have a driver's license!"

"Well, let it replace your puking license, goddamn it!"

"Can you two stop it, please?" Kunimitsu managed to ask by the time she finished vomiting for the fourth time. "I'm sick enough… to hear it. Don't make it worse!"

"Sorry, Kuni." Christie apologized as she handed to keys to Bruce. "Go ahead and drive, Bruce."

"Thanks… and, by the way… you really, really, _REALLY_ didn't have to give me that bet money." Bruce repeated. Christie groaned in frustration as she sat next to Nina, who was watching a soap opera on TV.

"Just shut the hell up and get to the drivin'."

"…okay." Bruce immedately approached the driver's seat and buckled himself in. "Where to, Gon?"

"The nearest hotel. Kunimitsu needs some healin' time before we continue." Gon replied as he dared to look in the trash can. "Awww, damn, Kuni. 16 bags plus a handful of chips she says she ate. Looks like she ate a million bags plus a truckload of more!"

"It's true, Gon." Jin protested. "I watched her, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Looks like she'll be pukin' for a while. Ya know, that brings me to a story of when I first witnessed puke from somebody else. It was gross, ya'll."

"Please don't start with that." Nina complained. "I'm trying to watch my soap!"

"You can wash it later!"

"NO! I said-ugh! Forget it. If it'll make you shut up after you're done, go ahead, then." Nina clicked off the TV as she said this. Bruce started up the RV and off they went to a hotel while Gon started his story…

…in the next chapter.

(Sorry, but, my fingers are getting tired. Anyway, I love the reviews so far. Please tell me what you think so far. The idea of having Kunimitsu being sick has been stuck in head and I finally released it. So, tell me what you think. Thanx!)


	5. 1608

Chapter 5: 1608

After having a thrill in a theme park, things went fine… except Kunimitsu becoming extremely sick. During the ride towards a hotel, Gon began to tell his story about when he first saw someone puke.

"I can't believe you're gonna tell us this story." Jin groaned with annoyance. "It'll make Kunimitsu's sickness worse."

"I'll be sure to make it clean." Gon warned. "Don't worry. Now, experiencing many things back in the prehistoric days was a hassle. Discovering the wheel, tar, lava, and even a whole volcano was no problem, but seeing my gigantic twin, the T-Rex attempt to eat me alive… that was scarier than experiencing the tar pits!"

"It was?" Christie asked in wonder.

"Yeah. I saw a raptor sink in it once! It was scary to see! When he tried to climb out, it showed his leg bones! The tar ate away his skin!"

"Yikes."

"Yeah, it was crucial! Many things happened during the years of the dinosaurs… even the um…… you know…"

"Sex?" Bruce asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Gon nodded.

"Yeah."

"Whoa!"

"I saw two stegosauruses do it in a deserted forest and it was just…… wrong."

"They wanted eggs. I understand that!" Christie declared. "Now, about the first-time experience when puking first came in. This should be an interesting story, despite the fact that it's gonna be gross."

"It is interesting, Christie. Experiencing puke was harsh. There was this poisonus plant that all plant-eating dinosaurs fell for because of its sweet taste. The plant was never discovered until I saw a stegosaurus carry a branch of it in his mouth. He dropped it in front of me and I was stunned."

"What did the plant look like?"

"It looked simlar to the Venus Flytrap, except it wasn't alive… as in moving. It was just… a plant. It did have a sweet smell to it, but since I am a carnivore, that didn't matter. Tony the Stegosaurus told me that the plant was called the Karnigan Sunflower."

"How is it a sunflower and it looked like a Venus Flytrap?" Nina asked. "That just doesn't sound right."

"That's what the dinosaurs called it. Today, they call it the California Lizardtrap."

"Ah, okay. Thanks for straightening that up."

"Welcome." They were soon interrupted by Kunimitsu vomiting in the trash can for the fifth time. Gon grew disgusted. Same for everybody else. "Damn, Kuni. I can't wait 'til you feel better."

"Anyway… who was the first plant-eater to eat that plant?" Christie asked.

"It wasn't Tony." Gon replied as he resumed. "It was the most dimwitted brontosaurus you'll ever know: Cardigan."

"He sounds dimwitted." Nina insulted. "Wait! Did you say he was a brontosaurus?"

"Yeah. It's the giant dinosaur with a neck that longer than a giraffe's."

"Oh, hell no. I can tell that the first experience was really disgusting."

"And it was, Nina! It was… like Anna's dress."

"Tee, hee!"

"Yeah. Anyway, stupid Cardigan had to fall for it. He saw that the plant was ugly at first and he wasn't gonna eat it. Then, he smelled it and he figured: 'Hmm! This smells pretty good for an ugly hallucination of a flower. I wonder how it tastes.' Then, he eats the damn plant like he hasn't eaten in years."

"Did the results turn out to be really gross or gross beyond anything else imaginable?" Jin asked. Gon chuckled.

"Aw, shit, Jin. It was horrible! He felt fine for thirty minutes, then the poison from the plant kicked him harder than you getting kicked in the balls! It came outta nowhere and it came right on me!"

"EWW!" Christie and Nina groaned with digust. Bruce and Jin cringed. Gon nodded.

"Yeah. It was really terrible! I first experienced vomit in a very disturbing manner. I was hoping something like that won't happen to me again… and my wish came true. No more puke on me!"

"That's good." Christie sighed as she eyed Kunimitsu. "Kuni, you know, your green face and red hair really makes Christmas say: 'What the fuck?'."

"Shut the hell up, Christie." Kunimitsu muttered weakly before she started vomiting again. Gon shook his head with annoyance and disgust all at the same time.

"Don't make it worse, Christie." Gon warned. "Bruce, are we at a hotel yet?!"

"Yeah. It's expensive lookin', too!" Bruce called back. "You sure you wanna let Kuni heal here?"

"It's better than livin' in some old run-down piece of shit."

"You got a point."

Ten minutes later…

"You all are… Tekken fighters!" The clerk exclaimed with shock. "Welcome to the Dragon Palace Hotel. There's six of ya, right?"

"Yep." Gon replied. The clerk wrote down their names next to a room number with a frown. Jin noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. The clerk looked up at them with that same frown.

"Unfortunately, there's only one room left and it only fits five people. One of you has to sleep with me."

"Let Kunimitsu rest with you." Christie kindly suggested. "She's really sick and we really need sleep. We don't wanna hear her puking every 2 hours."

"I understand. I have earmuffs with me, so I'll be okay. How about, when she's all better, somebody can switch places?"

"That'll be Nina to switch." Gon said quickly. Nina glared at him evilly before the clerk complied.

"Great! I'll take good care of Kunimitsu until she's all better. Kuni, you can come with me."

"Thanks." Kunimitsu weakly spoke before she slowly entered the clerk's bedroom behind the desk. She immediately ran for his bathroom right when she passed the entrance when she had to vomit again. The clerk stood back in defense when he saw this.

"Whoa! She _is_ that sick. What happened?"

"She had this urge to enter a potato chip eating contest back at the theme park and she said she ate about sixteen bags plus a handful." Gon replied. "Ain't it shocking to see someone like her be that sick?"

"Yeah. I'll _really_ take care of her. I promise."

"Thanks." Jin replied. "Let's head up to our room… um, what's the room number?"

"Oh! It's Room 1608."

"Thanks."

Later, at the hotel room's door…

"Don't this remind you of a movie?" Gon asked when he saw the number on the door. "Don't ya'll know that movie: _1408_?"

"Yeah." Christie replied. "I've seen the trailer, but not the actual movie. It's freaky and scary."

"I've got a bad feeling that this room is weird, like that movie's room."

"He did say this key can open any door." Jin reminded. "It looks like room 1609 is vacant. Let's stay in there, since you're paranoid about this one."

"Thanks, Jin."

Meanwhile, in the clerk's bedroom…

Kunimitsu was laying on a sick bed, waiting for some remedy for roller coaster sickness. Five minutes later, the clerk came back with the whole bottle of it and poured a glass of it for her. She took the glass and drank it quickly.

"This remedy will heal your sickness completely… and you can call me Jake." The clerk stated. "My dad made this stuff when I was 17 and it became a famous product all over the world ever since."

"Mmmmm!" Kunimitsu hummed with satisfaction. "Thanks. This was good. I feel completely better now."

"Great. I guess I don't have to suffer hearing you do 'you know what' anymore."

"Thank God! Where is everybody?"

"They're all in Room 1608. There was only room for five people, so I promised them that, when you felt better, you and Nina could switch places."

"You're actually counting Gon as a person?"

"He acts like one."

"But, he needs to learn to maintain that human. It's bone cracking!"

"Hee, hee! I understand that. Well, you better go and tell Nina that you're all better."

"Okay." Kunimitsu stood up and headed out the door.

Seconds later, at the room door of 1608…

Kunimitsu knocked on the door three times, awaiting an answer. After two minutes, there was no answer! This shocked the kunoichi.

"What the hell…?!" She said to herself before she gripped the doorknob. It was locked. She pulled out her kunai and used it as a key to open the door. After seven minutes of struggling, the door finally opened with a _**CLICK**_ and she placed away her knife before she entered. What she saw bedazzled her. "Whooooaaaaaah! I could really live here alone. Hey! What's that?"

Meanwhile, next door…

"Whew! I don't have to suffer being in that retched room." Gon muttered to himself as he laid down in his small sized bed. Christie and Bruce were sharing one bed while Nina and Jin shared another. "What if there's freaks in that room?"

"You're the freak, Gon. You're made to go in there." Nina insulted. Gon growled.

"Don't make me unleash that freak. He's a really pain in your ass!"

"…………I-take-that-back!"

"Thank you."

"I wonder how Kunimitsu's doing." Christie wondered to herself. "I'll go check on her."

"Check on her carefully. You don't want her to puke on you!"

"Shut up!"

Later, downstairs in Jake's room…

"Kunimitsu went in the room minutes ago. She's all better." Jake reassured. Christie was confused.

"She is?" She asked. "Well, we moved to a room next to it because Gon was freaked out by the number."

"Oh, for fuckin' sake!! The movie's called _1408_, not '1608'. That room's fine… and pure naughtyness in all over that room."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, baby. Someone recently had a bachelor party in there and they accidently left all their props and furniture inside. There's even a holographic stripper recliner in there! I tried it out once and it was just…… damn!"

"Aww. Kunimitsu's back at her naughty antics again. Thanks for telling me."

Meanwhile, in Room 1608…

Kunimitsu was in the holographic stripper recliner with a cup of water, just in case she was uncontrollably sweating from the passion. There was a hologram of a sexy male stripper dancing before her and she drooled in her mind.

"Ohhhhhhh, shit! I'm in love!" She muttered while she was watching the hologram. "Take it off, baby! Take it _all_ off!!"

Seconds after she said this, Christie quietly entered the room and nearly drooled herself when she saw the stripper.

"Goddamn, Kunimitsu. First, a XXX magazine and now, this. You never get away from that, do you?" She asked. Kunimitsu sighed as a response before she spoke.

"What can I say? I may be a kunoichi, but I'm sure as hell know a lot about sexy goodness."

"And Eddy's not here! Girl, move!" Christie pushed Kunimitsu over and managed to squeeze in. They were uncomfortable, but they didn't care. "Gon's over here sayin' that this room number reminds him of this movie called _1408_ and he didn't wanna come in here."

"Damn! Gon's a little scaredy-rex, isn't he?"

"Tell me about it! This room is sweet! I wanna stay in here with you for the night. Does this chair get two male strippers up and dancin' at the same time?"

"Yeah. We can even choose what nationality we want it. Mine is staying at Japanese."

"Cool! Make mine Jamacian, mon!" After that was said, they both laughed hysterically before Kunimitsu prepared Christie's stripper and turned it on. They both got as comfortable as possible and watched their strippers do their thing.

Meanwhile, back in Room 1609…

Bruce and Jin were already asleep. Nina and Gon stayed up, watching porn on tv. Nina suddenly got confused when she noticed that Christie was out longer than what she expected.

"Gon, did Christie say she was gonna check on Kuni and see if she was okay?" She asked the drooling rex, who nodded in response. "Well, it's nearly midnight and she's not back yet. Where the hell is she?"

"She's probably overcoming her puking experience. Give her two minutes." Gon replied.

"I did. She never came back. Something's up." At her cue, there was excited screams coming from next door and Gon and Nina both turned to look at the wall from whence the noise came from. "What the fuck…?!"

"AAAHHHH! It's the horror screams of 1608! I knew there was something freaky about that room! Let's check it out."

"And make yourself piss in your shell?"

"It's worth the pissin', Nina. Let's get a move on and see what's up!"

Back in Room 1608…

Kunimitsu's stripper just approached her and kissed her passionately on the mouth as if he was real! Christie was the one that did that scream… again… as she was watching this from her spot in the seat before her stripper approached her and kissed her neck passionately, sending her moaning with lust as she lifted her head for more. Seconds after this was happening, Nina and Gon slowly opened the door without a sound and was shocked to see what was going on.

"Oh, my God…" Nina gasped silently. Gon just remained open-mouthed and speechless. "…it's actually…… pretty hot in here. Kunimitsu and Christie really knows how to have some fun."

"Tell me about it." Gon whispered. "Wait 'til I tell Yoshimitsu about this! He'll laugh his head off… literally." After that, Gon left back to the other room. Nina watched on for a few more minutes as she spoke.

"I'm gonna keep this a secret from Eddy. He'll be pissed if I told him about this." After that, she quietly left out the room and went back to the other room.

The next morning, at 7:30…

Jin was the first to wake up. He looked around and saw everyone else sleeping peacefully… except Christie. She was still absent from the room. He was puzzled.

"Nina, where's Christie?" He asked. Nina heard him and tiredly woke up from her spot in her bed.

"She went to check up on Kuni. She'll be back." She replied with no hesitation. Jin smiled.

"I never knew she cared that much about the kunoichi. I feel sorry for hating her in the first place."

"Huh! That's the first to hear from you. You actually admitted that you hated Kunimitsu. How did that feel just now?"

"It felt good, Nina. I never regret my hatred. I better apologize to her when she's all better."

"…yeah, you should."

Meanwhile, in Room 1608…

Christie woke up feeling lightheaded and dizzy from the recliner. She looked around the room and saw her clothes all over the floor. She then looked down at herself and noticed that she was naked.

"Damn! This recliner is really somethin'." She muttered to herself as she hurriedly gathered up her clothes. After she gathered them up, she noticed Kunimitsu as naked as she was while she was sleeping against the wall. Christie chuckled as she walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Kuni! Kunimitsu, wake up, girl! It's morning."

"…huh?" Kunimitsu babbled as she woke up, rubbing the sleepyness out of her eyes. "Did that hologram keep me awake?"

"Hell, yeah, Kuni. He kept you up until two in the morning. You two were really getting fucked up."

"Yes! I enjoyed that dearly! I never wanted it to stop."

"I can tell. We better get back to the next room and take good showers before we continue on this road trip."

Back in Room 1609…

"Nina, Gon… Bruce and I will be back with breakfast from the RV. Keep an eye on the room until we get back." Jin announced as he approached the door and held the knob.

"Take your time." Nina replied. Jin nodded in response before he opened the door and nearly fainted when he saw:

"Kunimitsu and Christie?! You two are… are…"

"Goddamn!" Bruce exclaimed. Gon and Nina were puzzled when they looked on. All they could see were the backs of Jin and Bruce. They watched that moment continue.

"What the hell…?! Where were you two?!"

"Uh… next door… in Room 1608." Christie replied. She had her old clothes held close to her to hide her nakedness. Same for Kunimitsu. "Since you two were asleep, we decided to sleep there."

"Look like you two did more that just sleepin'." Bruce protested. "Did you two have sex?"

"WHAT?!" Nina and Gon exclaimed before they ran up to the group. They noticed that they were naked as well.

"Holy shit!" Gon exclaimed. "Did ya'll have sex in there for real?"

"Yeah… but, not me and Kuni together. There was this holographic stripper recliner and we both had our entertainment until those holograms decided to play with us a little and they felt real. Kunimitsu had one hell of a freakshow."

"So… so… 1608 wasn't a bad room after all! Goddamn it!! I was all paranoid for nothin'… all because of some movie! You two actually had fun in there!"

"Maybe you should lay off those scary movies for a while." Kunimitsu suggested slyly. Gon stomped in anger in his head as he heard this and growled.

"I guess I should. They were starting to freak me out anyway. Now, would you two take some showers and get dressed so we can leave this place?"

"Sure." Christie replied quickly as she headed for the bathroom. Kunimitsu looked down at the rex and smiled. This confused everybody else, especially Gon.

"What?" He asked with confusion. Kunimitsu kneeled down before him, still holding her old clothes against her, and whispered something sexy in Japanese in his ear. He grew wide eyed as he translated and looked at her. "REALLY?! You would do that for me?"

"If you pay me…" Kunimitsu replied. Gon nodded frantically.

"Oh, hell yeah! Since I own a business right now, I'll call in Benji and see if my paycheck came for me. He can then deliver it to me in advance during the trip. Don't worry. He's a fast runner when it comes to delivering letters and shit."

"Good. Be sure to pay me a good wager for it. I'll remember to do it for you when I get a chance. See ya later, rex." After that, Kunimitsu headed for the bathroom to take her shower. Gon growled passionately as he rubbed his small and almost useless hands together with greed. This still puzzled Bruce and Jin, but decided to leave it alone and get breakfast while Christie and Kunimitsu were taking their showers. Nina decided to question him about what just happened.

"Gon, what the hell was that all about just now?" She asked as she closed the door when Jin and Bruce left. Gon went to his small bed in a dresser drawer and pulled out the wireless hotel phone to call Benji.

"Kunimitsu made a little dare for herself and asked me if she could do it for me… ya know… for entertainment. I couldn't resist acceptin' the offer, since I run a big business and everything." Gon replied. Nina approached him.

"What exactly _was_ the dare?"

"Ohhhhh, no. Me no tell, Nina! She also told me not to tell anyone about it."

"You can really understand Japanese, can you?"

"That's my origin, sister! Keep that in mind, a'ight?!" After that was said, Gon dialed the Tekken Dojo's phone number and it rang for two rings before somebody finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gon!" Marduk answered. "How's the road trip goin'?"

"Oh, don't ask. Anyway, is Benji there?"

"Yeah. He's gettin' an offical backrub from Julia and Lili. Why?"

"I need to ask him somethin' very important."

"A'ight, man. I'll get him. Hold on." After two minutes of waiting, Benji finally spoke up. 

"Benji?!"

"Hey, Gon!" Benji called out on the other line. "Lili and Julia are pros when it comes to one hell of a backrub!"

"Lucky bastard…"

"What?"

"Nothin'! Listen, man… did my paycheck come in the mail since we left?"

"Yeah. It's a huge pay, too!"

"No shit!! You're kidding me, right?!"

"Nope. Your pay is a whoppin' 700,000 dollars!"

"Goddamn! I make more money than the president and a mayor put together. I made all that money by… my… self. That's sick, Benj!"

"Tell me about it. Ya want me to mail it over now?"

"Could you please? Kunimitsu promised me a little… 'entertainment' for coming clean about my annoying ass and I'm paying her to do it."

"Whoa! Better watch out, Gon. She might pull a stunt on ya."

"Oh, I'll be careful. Thanks for the warning. Send in the paycheck now!"

"Gotcha! I'll be there shortly. See ya."

"Bye." After that, Gon finally hung up the phone. Nina watched the whole conversation from her bed and scoffed when she heard the phone get hung up.

"Getting paid more than the president and a mayor put together, huh?" She asked sarcastically. "How much did you get paid?"

"Get this, Nina! 700,000 dollars… all for me!"

"Damn it, Gon. Short as you are, you don't need that much money to make a living."

"It's worth the money, though. What's your occupation?"

"An assassin."

"Oh, pfft! An assassin? Please. They don't even get paid benefits!"

"Shut the fuck up, Gon!"

"You're welcome."

"Ugh!"

Meanwhile, in the bathroom showers…

Christie and Kunimitsu were in separate showers on each side of the large bathroom. They overheard Gon and Nina's conversation and decided to gossip about it.

"Did you hear that, Kuni?!" Christie asked from her half of the bathroom while she was washing her hair. "Gon got paid… and I mean, _**PAID!!!**_"

"700,000 dollars… I heard." Kunimitsu agreed from her side. "He is the CEO of his business after all."

"Yeah, yeah… I know. Lucky rex. He makes more money than us!"

"Goddamn it!"

"What?"

"Being a thief isn't all it was meant to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I stole everything a thief might desire…"

"…except money?"

"…………yeah."

"Tee, hee! That's terrible. Is that why you said you were 'broke as your mask' back at the convenience store?"

"Exactly!"

"Damn! You have a good reputation of being a thief, but not so great with _what_ you steal. Isn't that just…… backwards?"

"Not exactly backwards. More like… lop-sided and crossed out."

"Pfft! That's a good concept."

"Thanks."

"For the record, though, Kuni… what was the dare you proposed to Gon in that sexy Japanese?"

Kunimitsu just finished her shower and came out with a white towel wrapped around her naked body as she spoke.

"You really wanna know?" She asked smoothly. Christie nodded when she stepped out in her wrapped towel. "Promise me you won't tell Gon that I told you and promise you won't tell Nina, Bruce, and Jin."

"I promise and I promise twice. Tell to me, girl!" Christie replied with honesty. Kunimitsu chuckled as she turned her head to her right, blushing a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I um… promised him that I would…… show how much I really appreciated his sincerity when he confessed that he was annoying and he couldn't help it. I really wanted to thank him in my own perspective."

"And what _is_ that perspective?"

"I promised him… that I would…" She paused as she approached Christie and whispered the rest into her ear. Christie nearly choked on her own spit when she was finished.

"My God, Kunimitsu! Are you serious?! You'll do that for Gon as a thanks?!"

"It's better than just giving him something wrapped in a gift box."

"You got a point there. Like I said, I promise not to tell nobody."

"Thanks, Christie."

An hour later after breakfast…

"Thanks for taking care of me, Jake." Kunimitsu thanked kindly as the rest of the fighters headed for the RV. "That remedy really did taste good."

"It was a daring flavor. Roasted chicken… his favorite dish." Jake replied.

"Will he create anymore new flavors?"

"Ah, let his business figure that one out. When he does come up with another flavor, I'll give ya a holla."

"Thanks. See you later." After that, the kunoichi left for the RV. When she arrived Bruce shamefully held the keys before her. This caught her off guard for a moment before she spoke. "Whoa! What is it now, Bruce?"

"Your turn to drive… now that you're all better and all." Bruce replied in a bored tone. Kunimitsu went wide eyed for literally one second. She then reluctantly took the keys and headed for the driver's seat and strapped herself in. Gon was already seated in the passenger seat with a naughty smile on his face. She looked over at him and shook her head with annoyance.

"Gon…"

"What?" Gon asked smoothly. "I wanna see how well you can drive. If you can impress me with your… 'alluring spell' later, then I know you can drive."

"Don't start with that right now, Gon. Please. This driving thing is new to me."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I've been running, hiding, and stealing for my whole life."

"My God! You can try anyway. I wanna see how you do."

"Okay, but trust me. My driving skills deserve intense supervision."

"I'll be glad to take that job."

"Where are we heading to?"

"Let's head to a zoo in Russia. I hear they have species that even the dinosaurs have never seen before!"

"Oooh! I love looking at the animals!" Christie cheered with glee. "Let's go!"

"Just hope that Kunimitsu won't crash." Nina muttered. Kunimitsu gave her the middle finger as a response and Nina scoffed at it. "Just telling the truth."

"Nina, shut the fuck up!" Kunimitsu threatened before she inserted the key into the ignition and started up the vehicle. Gon strapped himself in quickly. "Clue me in on the details of driving as we go along, okay?"

"You got it!" Gon replied. "ONWARD TO THE RUSSIAN ZOO!!!"

To be continued…


	6. Foxy Attraction

Chapter 6: Foxy Attraction

After a quick recovery, everything was back to normal again for Kunimitsu as she was driving the RV to a Russian zoo. Gon was impressed to see how quickly she learned how to drive.

"Goddamn, Kuni!" He exclaimed. "You said driving was new to you and it looks like beginner's luck to me!"

"She's just acting." Nina protested. Kunimitsu had the urge to throw a kunai at the blonde's head, but resisted as she focused on her driving. "There is no way she learned how to drive after only a few miles!"

"Oh, Nina! Shut up!!" Christie screamed. "You're just mad because she can drive an RV better than you!"

"I haven't even drove it yet!"

"Then, shut the fuck up, will ya?!" Gon exclaimed from the passenger seat. "Give the kunoichi some credit, goddamn it!"

"I would give her some credit, if she wasn't so harsh on the insults!"

"……………" Kunimitsu was about to say something against that, but remained strict as she approached a stoplight. Bruce and Jin were watching this from a distance and they were just entertained.

"Uh, oh…" Bruce sang out. "Kunimitsu's pissed."

"She is?" Nina asked with partial concern as she took a good look at Kunimitsu's posture. She was sitting completely still, like a statue. Gon looked at her with a worried look on his face. Same for Christie. "Pfft! I don't care. What will she do to me? Stab me to death?"

"Kuni, you okay?" Christie asked with worry. Kunimitsu still didn't reply as she slowly stood up and disappeared in a puff of dust. This surprised everybody until Gon noticed.

"She's behind you, Nina." He warned. Before Nina could turn around, Kunimitsu grabbed her in a headlock and whispered something vulgar and threatening in Japanese in her ear. Nina gasped at it hard and struggled to escape, but Kunimitsu's grip was stronger than she expected. "Holy shit! She's gonna fuck up your ass, if you don't shut up!"

"I am an assassin, you know…" Nina protested. "I'm an expert at killing some asses around here… and Kuni's is first!"

"Say it to my pussy, bitch." Kunimitsu threatened in a whisper. Nina grew extremely pissed at that remark and had enough! "I dare you."

"OH, I'LL BE SURE TO!!!!" After that, Kunimitsu and Nina started having a bitch fight against each other. Gon was surprised to see this happen in his RV while Christie stood back while Jin humphed with annoyance, trying not to laugh and Bruce was laughing his head off.

"Aw, shit…" Gon muttered as he hurried towards Bruce. "Bruce, get your ass back on the driving wheel! We're gonna hold up traffic!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Bruce continued to laugh, not even paying attention to Gon's words. Christie quickly avoided the fight and got in the driver's seat instead. This made Gon sigh with relief.

"Thanks, Christie."

"No prob." Christie replied sweetly before she saw that the stoplight turned green and she was about to proceed before a police officer got in her way. "Damn! It's the Russian police!"

"What?!" Gon looked out the front window and was shocked. "Aw, man! Let me handle this! You all stay inside and… watch the fight or… somethin'…" Gon trailed away as he opened the door and jumped out in a calm manner. "Hello, Russian officer. How are ya?"

"Gon?!" Asked the Russian-accented male officer. "You escaped from our zoo years ago! Haven't changed a bit since then, huh?"

"Nyah! I get used to it. Why did you stop us? We were just on our way to the zoo where I was held."

"I sense a disturbance inside that nice RV of yours. I do have a warrant. Mind if I look?"

"Yeah, but you might wanna duck. Kunimitsu's punches are faster than a bacteria's ability to split in two!"

"Kunimitsu, huh?" After that was said, he entered the RV and saw the kunoichi and the blonde Irish assassin fighting in the middle of the vehicle. "HOLY SHITBAGS!! IT'S A BITCH FIGHT IN HERE!!! Kunimitsu? Nina?"

"WHAT?!" Kunimitsu and Nina screamed together, freezing themselves in a prepared punch.

"I'm Sergent Chovakia and I'll have to place you two under arrest for reckless disturbance."

"Huh?"

Ten minutes later…

"Damn! Of all things to happen me…" Gon muttered as he saw the two ladies behind their own set of bars. "You two have sentimental issues, you know that?"

"She started it!" Nina whined.

"Uh, uh! Don't be doin' that 'she started it' bullshit to me!! It's mainly _your_ fault. You're the one who had to say somethin'!"

"Good grief!"

"Don't say another word! Let me talk to the nice and silent Cat Devil over here." After that was said, Nina immediately shut her mouth as she watched Gon approach Kunimitsu, who sat against the bars with her back turned, having some of her long red hair sway between the bars in the air conditioner's breeze. "Kunimitsu, are you awake?"

"Yeah." Kunimitsu replied in a deeper tone of her already deepened female voice. She was aimlessly tossing a rubber ball towards a wall and catching it every time it came back. "I have to confess something to you all, since we're all alone."

"What?!" Bruce exclaimed. "Kunimitsu actually has something to confess to us? What is it?"

"I lied."

"Huh?" Gon asked.

"I lied to you about my driving experience. Remember that I said that driving was new to me?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" Kunimitsu paused as she pulled out her driver's license. Gon gasped as he took a good look at it. "…here's the evidence."

"Oh, my God! 'Kunishi R. Yarkataki', huh? Nice name. Too bad they never knew that your name was changed to Kunimitsu a little later."

"Keeping my identity sealed is what I promised."

"And you did it."

"You're kinda pretty in this picture." Christie commented as she took the card and looked over it. "You still have that face today, too… amazingly."

"Don't rub it in, Christie." Kunimitsu shyly begged as she blushed.

"Too late! Already did... heh, heh! Just kidding." Christie handed the license back to the kunoichi and she placed it away. "And I was beginning to worry about your driving skills. So, that's why you released your wild side back there with Nina, right?"

"She triggered it to happen. By the look on my pissed face she witnessed, she should have realized that I did have a driver's license in my possession! She just didn't give me a damn chance to show it off!"

"She underestimated you." Jin predicted. Nina saw the whole thing and bowed her head with shame. Gon scoffed when he saw this.

"Damn, Nina. Didn't wanna see her license, did you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Didn't know she had one from the start." Nina solemnly confessed. "I just made a complete fool of myself…"

"…which you have a good reputation of right now!"

"Don't push it, rex!"

"My bad…"

"Kuni, can you forgive me? I was just jealous."

"All is forgiven." Kunimitsu replied. After that was stated, another policeman came in with a smile.

"Well, well, well…" He started. "Looks like we've made up and apologized. Is this final?"

"Yes, sir." Nina and Kunimitsu replied together. At the sound of that, the officer unlocked both of their cells and they were free.

"Next time, check yaselves before you start the bitch fightin'! Okay?"

"Thanks… I think." Nina thanked with confusion. Kunimitsu chuckled as she walked out with Gon and the rest.

"Told you you was a bitch." She joked. Nina shook her fist in anger as she walked out.

"I am not a bitch!"

Back in the RV, at the Russian Zoo parking lot…

Kunimitsu scoffed smoothly after she parked. It felt good and Gon was, once again, impressed.

"You can even parallel park this thing without looking behind you!" Gon exclaimed as he unbuckled himself. "I'd like to see Bruce try that!"

"Would you stop getting me involved in this?!" Bruce asked rudely.

"Sure… when I let Kuni drive again."

"…goddamn it."

"Thanks, Gon." Kunimitsu replied with sincerity. She took a good look at the zoo before them. "This place is huge!"

"Which means more animals for me to see!!" Christie cheered. "Meet ya'll later!" After that, she grabbed her camera and dashed towards the zoo's entrance. Jin chuckled at her behavior as he exited the RV with Bruce, Gon, Nina, and Kunimitsu behind him.

"I hear you're quite the animal fan, too, Kunimitsu." He complied after the chuckle. "How about you teleport in there and meet us at the mammal section?"

"I hope there are some new species there, like Gon said." Kunimitsu prayed before she disappeared in a flash. Jin, Bruce, Nina, and Gon walked towards the entrance minutes later. Gon scoffed.

"Kunimitsu thinks I'm lying, huh? Wait 'til she gets there! She'll be sorry to say that!" He exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the mammal section…

Kunimitsu just arrived and saw the many old species so far. She saw her favorites, which included the artic fox, the kinkajou, the koala, white tiger, cheetah, and, shockingly, the duck-billed platypus. She mostly fell in love with the koala, the kinkajou, the white tiger, and the platypus. She decided to hang around with each species one at a time, starting with the koalas. When she approached the bars, one small baby koala looked at her from its mother's grip and made a sound. Kunimitsu smiled and gently grabbed the male baby and nestled him in her arms. He immediately grabbed onto her left breast and never released himself ever since. Kunimitsu tried to get him off, but his grip was too strong. She chuckled at how cute this looked and she went off to see the kinkajou next. There was one new species of one inside the cage. He was an albino kinkajou with pretty lavender eyes and some shades of that same lavender all over his white furred body. She looked to her left and then, to her right before she quietly reached her hands out and the lavender-albino kinkajou ran up to her and she took him out the cage. As soon as he got comfortable on her back, she continued on to the white tigers.

Meanwhile, with Christie and Nina…

Nina pulled out her digital camera and took many pictures of the many animals she loved. Nina was just alongside her for company. She was pretty disappointed when she saw the many old species Gon didn't mention.

"New species that even the dinosaurs haven't seen yet, huh? Humph! I'm flattered already." Nina announced sarcastically. She looked over to where Christie was and noticed that she froze in her steps when she saw… "HOLD UP!! A GIANT KOMODO DRAGON?!"

"He's gotta be like at least 20 feet long, including the tail!" Christie screamed.

"Ain't he a beaut?!" A male australian zookeeper asked. "I brought him in because of that factor." Nina and Christie turned towards him with stunned looks. "If ya want him, it'll cost ya. You pay all the money to me."

"How much are we talking here? I mean, he's a huge reptile!"

"Not much, amazingly. I ain't askin' much at all. Just about 200 dollars."

"Goddamn!" Nina exclaimed. "I'll pay it!" She pulled out her wallet and handed the hansome zookeeper the money. He smiled as he pulled out his jumbo-sized harness and leash attachment set. "I'll get him out, but you have the rest. You can also name him whatever ya want."

"Cool."

Meanwhile, with Bruce, Jin, and Gon…

"Giant day geckos, super mini wallabies, and chubby-legged black panthers?" Jin asked as he saw each one of them. "Gon, you were right."

"What did I tell ya?" Gon asked. "Try taking one of these home with us and you'll be in love forever!"

"Awww, but I loved that day gecko." Bruce moaned sadly.

"Sorry. The girls probably got enough pets as it is already. Let's leave it to them."

"Including Kunimitsu?" Jin asked in wonder. Gon stopped in his tracks when he heard that… and also because he saw Kuni right then, with four newer species of common animals with her. Two were attached to her body while the other two walked respectfully by her feet. The boys were stunned. "Well… speaking of which…"

"I found four." Kunimitsu said out of nowhere. "They were too beautiful to resist."

"I noticed." Gon pleaded. "What the hell…?!"

"What?"

"What's with the gold duck-billed platypus with baby blue eyes?! You actually like platypuses?"

"What's not to like about them?"

"They're stupid, from what I've heard."

"Don't call Reggi that!"

"'Reggi'?"

"That's his name."

"That's bullshit!"

"Hey, guys!!" Christie called from the distance. "How do you like my pet?"

"He's a… a…"

"Huge komodo dragon." Jin gasped. "20 feet long?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Christie asked.

"Wild guess."

"I'll be seeing you all soon." Kunimitsu called out randomly before she walked off with her new pets. Nina stopped her for a moment.

"Hold on, Kuni." Nina called out. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting with the foxes. They need a cleansing discussion. Bye!" After that, Kunimitsu walked off and out of eyesight. This confused everybody.

"'Meeting with the foxes'?" Gon, Christie, and Nina asked.

"'Cleansing discussion'?" Bruce asked by himself. Jin remained silent as he watched Kunimitsu leave.

Later, over at the fox den…

"Kunimitsu!" The elder red fox spoke. "Glad you could join us."

"My pleasure." Kunimitsu greeted as she entered the den with her new fox mask she was granted as an invite on her face, showing her mouth. "Derachi, I noticed all of you foxes needed emotional cleansing."

"Which is exactly why I've invited you here. You see? We foxes live in an impossible bad emotion streak that keeps our attention span from bypassers decreased. Nobody… has looked at us with their eyes since we've been here and we figured some cleasing from a human with the spirit of a fox could help us."

"I'm your kunoichi."

"Good, good, good! This cleansing is far more different than what we're used to. We usually have a discussion about anything as a cleansing process."

"I know…"

"…but, with a human such as yourself, we'll do much more than just talking. As a matter of fact, no talking is necessary. Just follow us in this cave and you'll see what I mean."

"………………huh!" Kunimitsu was stunned to hear this, but by any means, she had to help the foxes gain their attention back.

All the while, Gon, Jin, Christie, Nina, and Bruce saw this from afar and were surprised to see Kunimitsu be around some wild foxes without getting bitten. They saw her just enter the darkened and soundproof cave.

"Well, well, well." Nina started. "With that speed and agility she has when it comes to fighting, Kunimitsu had better have the spirit of a fox within her."

"They did say that no talking is necessary." Christie mentioned. "I guess the discussion part never shows up until later."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Jin commanded.

Back in the fox cave…

All of the foxes gathered around Kunimitsu, who was simply standing there. She was confused as Derachi spoke.

"I'm still a little confused." Kunimitsu admitted. "If there's not gonna be a discussion, then what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really." Derachi replied. Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow beneath her mask as a smirk appeared on her lips. "All we need now is a little… darkness."

"…huh?"

An hour later, back outside the cave…

All of the other fighters were back in the RV, minus the animals they kept. They were in the storage compartment of the vehicle. Gon was pacing back and forth in a nearly quick pace in front of the others and this puzzled them.

"Gon, what's with the pacing?" Bruce asked. "It's only been an hour since Kunimitsu had to help with the fox popularity."

"Hours bore me when it comes to waiting for someone." Gon replied. "So, I gotta pace myself."

"Pfft! I get it!" Christie laughed. Nina only chuckled softly. Jin humphed with humor.

"The cleansing's taking longer than I thought." Jin mentioned. "Are you sure he said no talking was necessary?"

"I'm positive!" Christie replied. Gon suddenly jumped on her chest with anxiousness. "NYAH!!"

"GET KUNI BACK FOR ME!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS WAITING ANYMORE!!!!" Gon screamed in her face. Christie was caught off guard for a moment before she spoke.

"She'll be alright."

"Sure, she'll be okay, but I won't!! You're soon to be her best friend soon! Do something friendly!"

"Ugh! Fine… for your sake…" Before Christie stood up, there was frantic banging at the front door, which scared Gon off of her chest. "Whoa!! Someone loves us."

"It's those damn reptiles! I'm hidin'!" Gon immediately ran for the oven in the kitchen part of the RV and hid there while Christie went to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see…

"Kunimitsu?!"

"KUNIMITSU?!" Everybody else asked with the same shock, having Gon poke his head out of the open oven. It was indeed Kunimitsu… looking messed up. Her mask managed to stay intact, however. All of the other fighters approached behind Christie, having Jin squeeze through to help the kunoichi.

"Kuni, what's going on?!" He dared to ask.

"………………pervert foxes." Was all Kunimitsu could say for now. Everybody was confused, but Gon looked like he caught on quickly as Jin helped Kunimitsu inside.

Minutes later…

It was finally Bruce's turn to drive and Benji finally arrived seconds before he started up the RV. He was caught off guard by the sudden grief on everyone's faces. Gon just closed the ladies' lavatory door after Christie and Kunimitsu entered for a cleansing shower… which was for only Kunimitsu anyway. Benji approached the rex with the paid money from his paycheck in an envelope. Gon turned around and gasped.

"BENJI!! You already paid off my payckeck?" Gon asked as he was handed over the envelope. Benji nodded.

"Yeah. Since I was only minutes away, I figured I could deliver the money to ya instead." He replied. "What's with everybody?"

"There's a first time for everyone in this world these days, Benj. Keep that in mind as a hint, okay?"

"Yeah… but, still… can't you tell me?"

"Nope. Too gruesome. If I told you, you'd probably think that Kunimitsu is a lover of foxes… literally."

"…huh?"

"WHAT?! You don't ge-!"

"What?"

"Guys! Benji doesn't get it!!!"

"Oh, hell no!" Bruce screamed from the driver's seat. "You know Gon isn't gonna give away the nasty details!"

"Just one time! Please?" Benji begged. Nina approached the small dinosaur and shook her head.

"I think it's best, if you don't know about it. Just keep in mind what Gon told you and go back to the dojo. We'll be fine." She suggested. Jin nodded in agreement. Benji frowned.

"Okay… but, I'm warnin' you, Gon. You better tell me this moment when you all get back from the road trip. I may be a herbivore, but I have some moves up my scales!"

"I know this, Benj. Thanks!" Gon sarastically replied as his friend left. When the stegosaurus was gone, Gon looked in his envelope of money and did indeed see his 700,000 dollars. "YES! On our next hotel stop, Kunimitsu's gonna do her dare for me… and for this money."

"How come you don't wanna tell us what the dare is?" Nina asked.

"Because… it's Japanese business. You Irish people wouldn't understand."

"Gee, thanks…"

"No problem."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom…

Christie was sitting on the sink counter while Kunimitsu was in the shower. They decided to talk it over.

"Kunimitsu, I heard you say, 'Pervert foxes' and that was all I could get. What exactly did you mean?" Christie asked.

"They said no talking was necessary and ohhh, they proved me right." Kunimitsu replied.

"What did they do to you?"

"Clearly, I didn't get it when he said that a little darkness was needed. Then, when it did get dark, it got the better of me and BAM!!"

"What?"

"They raped me!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH………………………wait."

"…? What?"

"They were a bunch of foxes, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"…How exactly did they rape you?"

"Does it matter?! Just be glad that I made it back here in one piece!"

"Thank God for that."

"Hey, Kuni!!" Gon called from outside the door.

"Yes?" Kunimitsu replied from her shower. Christie remained silent.

"You remember that dare you proposed to me?!"

"Yeah. Did you get the money yet?"

"Yeah! I got it right here."

"Good! On our next hotel stop, I'll do it. Okay?"

"Okey dokey, foxy!!" Christie finally chuckled.

"That was pretty childish to say." She commented, referring to Gon's statement. Kunimitsu chuckled as well as she stepped out the shower with her towel wrapped around her body.

"Really, rhyming is not what I expect from a creature like him." The kunoichi agreed.

"Same here, girl. Same here." After that was said, they gave each other a high five in celebration.

Ten minutes later…

Kunimitsu was back in the driver's seat with her pet kinkajou in her lap, who was being amazingly very well behaved. Gon sat in the passenger seat again and smiled the whole time he sat there. The other fighters awaited their departure.

"This trip was a great start so far." Gon started proudly. "Let's not ruin it now."

"How would we ruin it?" Bruce asked sarcastically. Gon scoffed with anger as he turned around.

"GET IT THROUGH YOU HEAD, BLACK MOHAWK!!!"

"………"

"Nice." Kunimitsu commented smoothly. Gon blushed as he quickly got back in his seat properly.

"Heh, heh, heh… thanks, Kuni." Gon thanked shyly.

"You're welcome. Where to next?"

"Let's stop at a hotel first. This time, I'm not gonna freak out about no damn room number."

"Good, because that really made you miss out on me and Kuni's fun. Right, Kuni?" Christie asked with humor. Kunimitsu turned towards her fast and winked with a seductive smile. Christie winked back. Jin watched this whole thing and was impressed.

"What's this?" Jin asked with surprise. "Christie and Kunimitsu? Best friends?"

"Yep. Officially, Kuni and I are best friends now."

"Hope you two won't fight." Nina sang out in warning.

"Like you and Anna fights?"

"………shut the fuck up with that, Christie."

"Uh, huh. Admit it. Kunimitsu and I will never fight like that. We're true friends. Aren't we?"

"Like Gon and I are about to get 'connected'." Kunimitsu replied as she stared at Gon whilst starting up the RV. Gon gulped when he saw her smile. He quickly strapped himself in seconds afterwards. "You do know what that means, don't you, Gon?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeah. Kuni, don't force it, sweetheart." Gon muttered under his breath.

"How are Russian hotels like?" Nina asked in wonder when Kunimitsu just drove off and out of the zoo's parking lot. "Are they just as good as Japanese ones?"

"Russia has mysteries all over the place. Who knows what their hotels are like?"

"Dragonov should know this one." Bruce mentioned.

"He hates me, remember?"

"Don't almost everybody in Tekken hate you?"

"Not me!" Kunimitsu and Christie blurted out together by accident. Nina, Jin, and Bruce jumped. Gon scoffed.

"These two ladies rest my case. Not everybody in Tekken hates me. Ain't that right, ladies?" He asked smoothly.

"Yeah, Gon." The same two ladies replied simultaneously again. Jin chuckled as the RV drove on with Nina and Bruce showing anime sweatdrops whilst staring at Christie, Kunimitsu, and Gon.

"Looks like this trip's gonna last longer than Heihachi's hairloss." Jin muttered to himself after the chuckle.

To be continued…


	7. Japanese Business

Chapter 7: The "Japanese Business" of Kunimitsu and Gon

The chaos at the zoo was heptic, but everything went smoothly again as Kunimitsu continued driving towards the nearest Russian hotel, which turned out to be the farthest. Nina, Christie, and Bruce were fast asleep while Jin was staying up, eating some of Nina's chocolate while Gon stood up on the dashboard beside Kunimitsu. She stayed awake and focused. It was nearly 11 'o clock when they were getting close to the hotel.

"Damn!" Gon groaned. "Some explaination for the 'nearest' hotel in Russia. This is farther than the stench of Ganryu's farts!"

"…ugh, Gon. Don't say that." Kunimitsu groaned with disgust. Gon turned towards her and smiled.

"You've smelled it?!"

"Many times. Makes me puke just thinking about how it smelled."

"Aw, damn. I know that feeling."

"Can we talk about the dare?"

"Uh-uh! Jin's still awake. As soon as he's asleep, we'll talk about it."

"But, I thought you said it was 'Japanese' business." Jin protested smoothly, keeping his focus on the bag of chocolate he just stopped eating out of. Gon looked over at him and showed a look of displeasure. "Don't think I didn't hear you talking to Nina earlier."

"Okay, okay, so I was being gullible!" Gon exclaimed as he jumped off the dashboard and approached the son of Kazuya. "I just had to prove that point to Nina. That didn't mean you had to hear about it!"

"But, you can trust me, Gon. If it's private Japanese business about this dare, then, by all means, tell me everything about it. You don't have to physically talk to me. You and Kunimitsu can discuss it alone. Pretend I'm asleep, okay?"

"Eatin' all that chocolate, you ain't gonna be sleepin' for real!"

"Please, Gon…"

"…ugh. Okay, Jin. I'll trust ya on this, but if you do tell Nina, Bruce, and Christie about it, then maybe Kazuya can punish you for me."

"Gulp…" After that, Gon walked back to the passenger seat and buckled himself in before he spoke.

"Did ya hear that, Kuni?"

"Yes." Kunimitsu replied quickly, trying to stay awake. She was slowly falling asleep and Gon noticed.

"I guess we can do the dare tomorrow, but we'll still discuss it tonight and get it outta the way. Jin can be trusted, so he can hear us."

"Are you sure?"

"Jin would never lie, now would he?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Now, here's how the dare's gonna work, baby…"

2 hours later…

Jin, Gon, and Bruce walked out carrying the sleeping ladies. Jin carried Kunimitsu, Bruce carried Christie, and Gon carried Nina… by dragging her sleeping corpse across the cold concrete of the Russian hotel's entrance.

"Damn, man…" Bruce groaned tiredly. "I was sleepin' just as peacefully as the ladies."

"And you will when we get to a room." Gon added as he approached the small set of stairs specially made for him and climbed up to the desk. The male clerk recongized Gon immediately. "Hey, Koshivan. What's up, man?"

"Nothing… as usual." The young clerk replied in a Russian accent. "Tired, Gon?"

"As ever. The ladies are already snoozin' and we strong men should get our masculine rest as well."

"Luckily, we have two more vacant rooms in the penthouse. They both have a balcony and there three twin sized beds in each one. I hate to break out one lil' fact, though…"

"No tv?"

"Yeah. Ya'll will have to talk or play some board games for entertainment here… unless you have some entertainment of your own."

"Only for me and Kunimitsu, though. Jin also. It's… Japanese entertainment that you Russian and Irish people wouldn't understand."

"What about American and Brazilian?"

"Bruce and Christie?! They can't hear about it either! Knowing Bruce, his mouth is so big, his lips will do the talkin' and Christie… well, she can just not know about it. Somethin' about that chick creeps me out besides her fightin' style."

"Oh, I understand. Japanese business, huh? How about the Japanese stays in one room and the other countries stay in the other?"

"Great idea, man. Thanks. Goodnight."

"See ya and enjoy your stay at the JoVoHoStos Hotel."

The next morning…

Kunimitsu was actually the first to wake up. She checked the clock between her bed and Jin's on the left and saw that it was 7:15 am. She then looked over at Gon on his own bed, which was pretty big for him. He was sprawled all over his bed, drooling on his covers and pillows. She smiled at how adorable he looked with his mouth open in his sleep like that. She couldn't wait until it was time for the dare. She then noticed an envelope full of money on the dresser. She teleported over to it and sniffed it hard, like a dog searching for drugs. She really couldn't wait now. She decided to be playful and teleport over to Gon's bed and lay beside him until he woke up. After ten minutes, his eyes blinked open and he saw Kunimitsu just laying there with an anxious smile. He chuckled instead of scream with fright.

"Helloooooooo, foxy." Gon greeted sensually as he gently licked her cheek as a kiss. She closed her eyes and savored the slow kiss as Jin woke up last. He saw this moment and chuckled. "Mmmmm! You're tastin' mighty fine, baby."

"Oh, boy…" Jin muttered. "Already? It hasn't hit midnight yet."

"So?" Kunimitsu managed to say between breaths. "Let him get a free sample of my ice cream."

"………………wow." Was all Jin could say after that remark. He didn't want to argue with the soon-to-be-connected couple and decided to check up on Bruce, Nina, and Christie instead. He went next door and opened it, seeing Bruce already awake with Nina. Christie was still fast asleep. "Morning, guys."

"That was one hell of a long drive to the 'nearest hotel in Russia'!" Nina yawned. "Sheesh!!"

"It's worth the trip nonetheless. Bruce, how are you feeling?"

"Energized." Bruce replied. "What's Jurrassic Park and Kunoichi Gaiden doin' next door, man?"

"Heh, heh, heh… 'Jurrassic Park and Kunoichi Gaiden'… Anyway, Gon's got his breakfast and Kunimitsu's serving it from her creamy face."

"Yo, whoa, whoa!! That sounds nasty, man!!"

"Already?! What exactly is the dare, Jin?" Nina asked. Jin turned away quickly at that question. Nina quickly got the hint. "What?! He told you and you can't tell us?!"

"I promised. You can see it when it starts, however." Jin replied with honesty. "That's the only way you'll find out what it is."

"Gon is whack with that shit, man!!" Bruce exclaimed. That made Christie wake up with a start.

"Oh, Bruce, shut up!! This is their 'Japanese Business', okay? Deal with it!" She screamed in his face. Jin showed an anime sweatdrop on his left side of his head as a response to this event before him. Kunimitsu walked in seconds later and she, too, showed an anime sweatdrop on her right side of her head. "Stop you're damn complaining!!"

"I'll stop it, if I want to!!!"

"Would you two shut the hell up?!" Nina screamed, trying to help calm the conversation, but made it worse instead. "It is their business!!"

"Let it be mine, too, DAMN IT!!!"

"Jin?" Kunimitsu whispered in Jin's ear as the fight continued. "I think this future cast for _Tenchi Muyo_ could use some breakfast. Gon gave me some money."

"Good, good." Jin muttered out of instinct, not really responding to Kunimitsu's statement. She felt that and tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh?"

"I said I'll get breakfast for these three. They look like they need it."

"Oh! Sure. Me, too."

"Gon gave me some money, so I'm not gonna steal no shit."

"Good. Hurry up. I think the casting crew for _Tenchi Muyo_ could come any minute, if they saw this. They could call it 'Bruce Muyo'."

"Mm! That could be one terrible show to watch in Japanese." After that, Kunimitsu rushed downstairs and out the exit to get some breakfast. Gon walked in right after Kunimitsu dashed down the staircase and he showed wide eyes as he saw Christie and Bruce fighting and Nina trying to calm it down. He jumped up toward Jin's right shoulder and looked confused.

"Jin, what the hell is going on here?!" He asked in a demanding tone. Jin shook his head as a response.

"Well, Bruce is upset because I won't tell him about you and Kunimitsu's dare, Christie was telling him to stop complaining about what you do, and Nina's just trying to calm it down. She's actually making it worse."

"Oh, geez! I really want them to shut up. So, Jin…"

"Hmm?"

"…you can tell 'em about it."

"What?!"

"Look, man. My small brain can only take some loud-ass noises and I really don't want my wild side to bite Kuni on her ass by accident, if this noise keeps up. So, for Kunimitsu and her ass' sake, please tell them what the dare is."

"…okay. If you say so…"

"They won't hurt you."

"………AHEM!!!" That got all three of them to immediately get quiet. "Guys, you all can be quiet now…"

"UH-UH!!" Bruce screamed out. "I'm still a lil' mad here!!"

"…I'm about to tell you all about the dare."

"…oh."

"Thank you!!" Nina sighed loudly. "Are you really gonna tell us? You're not bluffing?"

"No, I'm not bluffing and yes, I am going to tell you for real." Jin replied briefly. Gon jumped off Jin's shoulder after that was final and he closed the door with his tail on his way out, just in time to see Kunimitsu come back with many bags of breakfast.

"Need a lil' help there, baby?" He asked her sweetly. Kunimitsu smiled as she handed three out of six of those bags to the small yellow dinosaur. "I hope a Russian breakfast won't cause no side effects."

"Actually, Russian food is pretty good." Kunimitsu protested. "I've tried it during my Manji Clan days."

"Really?! Well, now! You are our guiding light through these unknown foods. Clue us in on what we're eatin', alright?"

"Sure."

Half an hour later…

Everybody was calm, now that they all ate a good Russian breakfast to start their day right. Jin smiled as he faced Kunimitsu and Gon. Gon was acting as if he was a baby, allowing Kunimitsu to feed the last of her salad since she was full. The other three fighters faced them and grew disgusted.

"So……… uh… Jin?" Nina started nervously on purpose. Jin faced her. "You mean to tell me…… that Tyrannomini Rex and Kunishi "The Cat Devil" Yarkataki here… are gonna-?"

"Yeah." Jin replied. "Tonight at ten, only in their hotel room."

"You sounded like a tv commercial, man!" Bruce joked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You're gonna be in there with them, right?"

"And only me. Try to interfere and you'll pay dearly."

"…damn."

"But, you can listen through your walls."

"Wait!" Christie screamed. "You said that we could watch it."

"Well, now that I told you, there's no need."

"Humph!"

"Ah, 'humph' yourself!" Gon blurted out rudely after eating his final forkful. "Just be glad that Jin actually told you what the dare was."

"And so far, it's beyond disgusting."

"It's for Kuni's pleasure, for cryin' out loud!!! I'll be gettin' the torchure!"

"Which is the disgusting part. Who knows what a dinosaur tastes like?"

"Only the good Lord." Bruce said in an 'Amen to that' kind of tone. Kunimitsu gave that question a good thought. She slowly stood up and, as good of a disappearing actress as she was, she disappeared back to the other room and called the Tekken Dojo… well, preferably Dr. Boskonovich.

Back at the Tekken Dojo…

Everybody was actually asleep at their naptime, except Benji. He looked around the place and was astonished to see so many fighters sleeping in one place at the same time. Then, the phone rang seconds later and, since he was the only one wide awake, he might as well answer it.

"Hello? This is Benji." He started when he picked up.

"Benji?!" Kunimitsu asked with puzzlement. "Where is everybody?"

"Taking a nap like kindagardeners. What is it?"

"Well, since I'm talking to you, do you know exactly what a dinosaur tastes like?"

"Whoa!!! Why?! Wait, that dare you and Gon made…"

"Yeah."

"…ohhh, I get it. Well, maybe you don't know this yet, but Japanese ninjas like you these days love a good ol' platter of fried dinosaur tails. They taste like chicken dipped in 20 big buckets of terriyaki sauce!" 

"In other words, it's delicious."

"Yep, but that's when they're fried, though. Raw dinosaur meat taste like the chicken you eat in a chicken and broccoli dish without soy sauce. So, that's tasty as well."

"Mmmmmm! That's good!"

"I knew you would drool over this. Get this, Kuni! Gon's dinosaur meat is advanced in taste, since he was singed in a meteor shower a little. He didn't die, though."

"I thought he did."

"Naw, that's a lie. He just wasn't seen in many, many years… like you."

"……oh."

"Uh, huh. You two should do the dare anyways. Ya'll seem…… connected."

"We do, don't we? We're both unique and we're both seldom seen. That makes perfect sense, Benji. Thanks."

"No prob. Just one word of advice, though…"

"What?"

"Whatever you do or no matter how many times he begs you, do _**not **_let Gon mess with your boobs!"

"Why?"

"Well, the reason's quite sentimental and…"

"I can handle it."

"No, I'd rather not tell ya. Gon has some issues with women's parts these days."

"………………" Kunimitsu showed a look of disgust, shock, surprise, and displeasure all at the same time with three anime sweatdrops behind her head, sitting there frozen on the phone. Jin and Gon walked in moments later and saw her in the frozen states. They grew puzzled in silence for a moment, but then, jumped a little as Kunimitsu continued. "You went to far with that one, Benji."

"It's the truth, though. Just don't let him touch them, okay?"

"……sure. I'll make sure he doesn't even try to stand on them."

"Good. Well, good luck to ya'll. Bye."

"Sayonara, Benji." After that, Kunimitsu hung up the phone and sensed presence behind her. She turned around and saw Gon and Jin standing there with Bruce, Nina, and Christie standing at the entrance. "What?"

"Did you speak to Benji?" Gon asked. Kunimitsu nodded. "Damn you!"

"What?"

"You know Benji knows me well enough to realize that, of all things I'm prohibited to touch, I can't touch those things you call breasts."

"Benji couldn't explain to me why. Can you tell me?"

"Aw, girl. It's really not that important."

"But, Benji said that it was sentimental. I can handle sentimental reasons."

"You can?!"

"Yeah."

"………okay, Kuni. I'll tell ya. It's a long story though, so bear with me, okay? The rest of ya'll… get some snacks or somethin'. This is worth tellin'."

"We already ate, dumbass." Bruce muttered angrily. Gon growled.

"My small brain can do that to me, Bruce! Shut the fuck up!! Anyway, everybody sit down and I'll tell ya why." They all did so, having Christie respectfully close the door beforehand. "Now, it all started back at my 'Imprisonment in the Zoo' days. For some reason, women loved reptiles more than puppies and kitties and shit… and damn! There was a lot of 'em! I was in heaven at this point! Same for the other reptiles around me."

"Did you see any elderly women as well?" Jin asked. Gon shook his head.

"Uh-uh. The young, sexy women loved the lizards. Elderly women could care less. They think we reptiles are disgusting, man-eating creatures that don't care about nobody else, but ourselves! That made me bust my bubble and I was imprisoned for life instead of for a few days, as the zoo's supervisor promised me. I was pissed off… big time…"

(Flashback, years ago, at the Tokyo Zoo…)

_As I was sitting there in my own little cage, I was getting jealous. Seeing all those other reptiles get fed except for poor, hungry lil' me. They promised me good food and damn, the food I had was some kelp, the one seaweed I hate, next to just coral. I refused to eat the kelp and continued starving myself. Then, one day… or actually, one night, there was this pretty 20-somethin' year old woman coming up to me. She had glowing yellow eyes that matched my skin and long purple hair that stopped just below her ass! Her figure was really somethin', like Kunimitsu, Nina, and Christie, but only, she was very young in stature. She came up to my cage, dressed in a pink sweater and blue low-cut jeans, since it was a lil' nippy outside that night. She was carrying a plastic bag full of somethin', but it smelled edible. My tail started waggin' and she was just so kindhearted in the voice. She sounds like the typical teenage girl, except it was a little deep, like Kuni's voice. She sounded sexy when she spoke to me. Grrrrrrr!!_

"Hey, little guy." Greeted the young girl. "My name is Rayavaza Konmiiko, but you can just call me Raya. What's your name?"

"Gon… without the 'E'." Gon replied nervously. He was shaking, but his tail was still wagging. "Amazed to see me talk, huh?"

"Actually, I knew you could talk. My… father didn't wanna believe me, that's all. My mother would… if she didn't get shot in the head by a drunk junkie!"

"Awww, man. What a bummer, girl. I'll bet your mama was a really nice chick."

"She was and I'll never forget her. Anyway, what about you? Don't you have a family?"

"They're extinct. I'm the last remaining survivor of my kind and the crocs couldn't get anymore jealous."

"Heh, heh. I know that's right."

"Yeah. What's in the bag? It smells good."

"I noticed that those zookeepers didn't even feed you a crumb of meat today, so I managed to steal some from their meat stash for you. I'll bet you're really starving."

"I feel like I'm gonna die, if I don't eat soon!!"

"We better hurry, then! Here." Raya pulled out a whole t-bone steak and tossed it in the cage. Gon approached it and ate it, like he hasn't eaten in years. Raya smiled when she saw this hungry dinosaur eat away. She tossed in three more steaks while he was eating and then, sat down next to the cage, smiling the whole time.

_As I was eatin' like a monster, Raya was just as sweet keeping me company while I was eatin'. I can tell she was one of those sweet, loving, and caring young women that cares about every single person, animal, and plant that were in peril, disabled, needed assistance, et cetra. I decided to ask her about that and make sure she was who I predicted. _

"Raya, can I ask ya somethin'?" Gon asked as he finished his thrid steak and was about to move on to his fourth. Raya kept that sexy smile as she spoke.

"Sure." She replied sweetly as she tossed in another steak.

"You look like you could be one of those girls that care about everything that needs help or just to care. Is this true about you?"

"Yeah. Personally, I don't see why people would treat you animals and plants like you're nothing. It's just wrong. Everything living is part of our big family of Earthlings."

"Aww, I'm glad you do care. It pisses me off seeing someone get tortured just because of their differences!"

"Same here. Anyway, I hear there's a 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament coming up soon. Are you in it?"

"That's that tournament with that psycho half-devil Kazuya, right?"

"He's not in this tournament, though."

"Oh, good…"

"But, his son, Jin Kazama, is in it."

"…shit."

"Don't worry. He's young and, probably, wouldn't harm a fly."

"Again, good. I got this invitation to it, but I didn't know it was for _that_ kind of tournament."

"Well, I wish you good luck, my friend. You're gonna need it, especially with two bears, two monsters and a robot fightin' ya."

"……eep!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be tough."

"Thanks for the good luck."

"How about you get outta here, huh? You can stay with me."

"I don't know, Raya. I've tried escaping from here for over a gazillion times now! My chances are really low right now."

"That's okay…"

"…huh?"

"…because my careless father… happens to be the CEO of this place."

"He is?! So, you know him very well, right?"

"Yeah. Get this, Gon! He's already 60-something years old and he should retire from running a zoo. Since he refuses to retire, he's been seen many times by the vice president of the zoo, which is his younger cousin, Kennii. He's been seen sleeping in on his job at midnight, when he should be up. Guess what time it is?"

"Midnight?"

"How did you know?"

"I can see that expensive watch you got on."

"Heh, heh, heh. That's my dad paying for that. Anyway, yeah. It is midnight and the security cameras are off. Try your getaway this time. I'll give you some space."

"You're a real friend after all, Raya. After the tournament, I hope we meet again."

"Me, too. C'mon!"

_After that was final, Raya and I escaped to her majestic mansion that was in the outskirts of Tokyo. At the first few months of being together, we were clean and friends-for-life type of buddies, but then, one day… that's when this forbidden rule came in from the Japanese authorities. _

(Flashback, back to the hotel…)

"The Japanese authorities?!" Kunimitsu asked abruptly, which made everybody else jump a little, but still remained content. Gon nodded slowly. "What the hell is up with that?!"

"Awkward to hear Kunimitsu ask that question in that manner." Jin muttered as Gon spoke.

"Yeah." Gon replied sadly. "They thought I was hurting Raya that day. We were just playin' around like a couple of high schoolers."

"Still, that sucks!" Bruce exclaimed with Kunimitsu simultaneously. Gon teared up and Christie frowned when she noticed.

"Are you okay?" She asked the rex. Gon nodded as he wiped a tear away with his tail. "Whatever happened must've really pierced your heart like an arrow."

"It did hurt me emotionally… and physically… a little." Gon agreed.

"Please continue." Jin commanded. "This is really getting interesting."

"Okay."

(Flashback, to Raya's mansion…)

_The sun just rose that morning and we were sleeping together in her king sized bed. While Raya was still sleeping, I was looking at her with a smile. She was just the most beautiful sight to see sleeping so peacefully like a baby. When she finally woke up after a good 15 minutes, she smiled at me with her yellow eyes shinin' in the sunlight, making her eyes look like gold contacts. She gently stroked my face and I purred as she spoke to me. _

"Mornin', rex." She greeted to the rex happily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmmmmm, yeah. Did I ever?" Gon replied just as happily. "How 'bout you, sweetheart?"

"As always, baby. You wanna have a little fun before we start our day? I'm not hungry yet."

"Me, neither. Let's do it right here. There's plenty of room."

"Pound me good, too."

"You got it."

_And that's when it happened. I started playing with her for a little bit and then, BAM! That's when the authorities came bustin' in. They knew I escaped the zoo, but they also saw that they thought I was raping Raya. I would never rape her, even if money was betted on it!!! We were to be friends 'til the end. It was all because I decided to taste her nipples a little bit, that's all. They arrested me and dumped me in this big truck, but before they departed, Raya rushed out towards me and started crying the moment she saw me at the bars of the truck's back door. She reached out to my face and spoke so sadly, I started crying myself. _

"Gon, I…… I'm sorry." She apologized. "I forgot to mention that…… my father…… he's a strict…"

"No, no, it's okay, Raya." Gon reassured in the softest voice he could let out. "Not every apple is ripe and sweet in the basket. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I guess… Will you be back?"

"………………………" Gon looked solemn and sad in thought as an officer came between them rudely.

"HEY, YOU!!" He screamed in Raya's face. "BACK UP!! THIS ANIMAL IS DANGEROUS!!"

Raya grew annoyed and sad at the same time as she slowly obeyed the officer and Gon was pushed off the bars, landing on his butt on the cold, hard metal. Raya watched anxiously for her reply to he question. As the truck started up, Gon climbed back up onto the bars and whispered to Raya:

"I promise…" Then, he was driven away, seperating the two of them.

_Soon after I was seperated from Raya, I was placed back in the zoo and they had wood planks covering the bars this time, making sure I never escaped again. As for Raya, it looked like she had a punishment of her own. It had been over four years since I last saw her and I haven't seen her since. Then, a newspaper article got stuck to the wood and I took and read it. It said that a 24-year-old Japanese woman with yellow eyes and purple hair dies in a gangster shootout right before she was heading for the Tokyo Zoo. I cried like hell!! She was gonna see me that day and she died right before she could make it!!! My life was miserable from that day on and I never got to touch another sexy pair of boobs again, thanks to that whack police department!!!_

(Flashback, back to the hotel…)

"So, that's why you can't touch me there." Kunimitsu concluded. "The police is tracking you down, making sure you don't do it again."

"Yeah." Gon replied. "Speaking of tracking…" Gon pulled off a little bit of his shell and showed a beeping tracking device on one of his scales. Everybody gasped at it. "…I'm being tracked on a daily basis."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Christie asked with fury. "You nearly got in trouble!"

"Sorry, guys. It slipped my mind and, now that you know, you know what not to make me do, right?"

"Yeah!" Everybody replied quickly and simultaneously. Gon lowered his shell again before he continued.

"Good. Now, Kuni, I can still do the good stuff."

"Yes!"

"But, to keep it safe for me, I'll just let you do lap dances, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

"That should be a first to witness." Jin sarcastically muttered.

Hours later, after dinner…

Kunimitsu and Gon were actually in the room alone instead of having Jin keep them company… simply because of the lap dance situation he didn't want to see. The others stayed in the other room next door, listening to Gon and Kunimitsu have their fun. Christie was still thinking back to that story Gon told earlier. She knew a girl named Raya, but didn't know if that same Raya was the one who got killed in a shootout.

"Guys, Gon's story became inspiring all of a sudden." Christie started. Jin looked at her with surprise.

"Really?" He asked. Christie nodded.

"That girl, Raya…… I… think I know her."

"You do?!" Nina asked with shock. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't want to interrupt. It was too good. Raya was an old college roommate of mine. We both had some simliarities, but everything else was all her."

"Did she really get shot?" Jin asked in wonder. Christie smiled. "She didn't?"

"No. They didn't say that she died, so she's okay. She just got shot in her right thigh. She's in the hospital and, during her healing, she was given immortality and agelessness. She remains at her age of 25 forever."

"Is she still healing?"

"Yeah. I'll tell Gon about it in the morning. Right now, let's just hear their dare in progress. Why did this dare have to be so important anyway?"

"Gon wants to bring sexy back to the dinosaurs." Bruce muttered with humor. Jin chuckled.

"So, it seems…" Jin agreed in the lowest tone of his voice ever.

To be continued…

(Sorry, but the dare is a little too explict. Let's just say that, like Bruce said, Gon wanted to 'bring sexy back' and give Kunimitsu all the sexual passion he got. Hopefully, that hint is enough. LOL)


	8. Reuniting with Rayavaza Konmiiko

Chapter 8: Reuniting with Rayavaza Konmiiko

Kunimitsu and Gon sure did enjoy last night. Like Gon stated before, he got all the torture and Kuni got all the pleasure. This road trip couldn't get any funnier… or more serious, in this case, as the next morning came.

In the other room, Jin woke up first. He yawned, stretched, and headed for Kuni and Gon's room next door. When he walked in, he nearly busted out laughing, seeing Kunimitsu on the floor with part of the covers covering her naked body. Gon was still in bed, but his head was leaned on the same side Kunimitsu was on. Jin approached Gon and softly tapped him on the shoulder. The small rex snorted a little as he woke up.

"Huh?" He babbled randomly as his eyesight came into focus on Jin's face. He got startled when he was in full focus. "AAAAAHHHHH!! Oh, Jin… it's you. Damn, you scared the shit outta me!"

"Gee, is my hair that scary?" Jin asked with humor and sarcasm. Gon sat up and made a fake laugh.

"Heh, heh, heh… very funny, Jin. Anyway, were you able to sleep?"

"Luckily. I thought Kunimitsu's screams would never studder."

"Eh, heh, heh, yeah. That's how good I was to Raya… until the damn police came and nabbed me, like I was a wanted fugitive from Hell! I can't believe she's gone."

"Techically, Gon… she's not. She's still alive, thanks to Christie's knowledge."

"REALLY?! Why didn't she tell me after the story?! I was in grief during our dare!"

"Then, how did you…?"

"Kunimitsu begging for my meat triggered the grief to shut down and get the hell on with it."

"…………whoa."

"Yeah, but seriously, if Raya is still alive, where is she?"

"Ask Christie. She knows her really well. They used to be college roommates."

"Sweet!!" After that, Gon ran off towards next door to Christie. Jin watched with a nearly tearful smile… until he heard Kunimitsu stir. He looked down at her and grew disgusted.

"Ugh…" Kunimitsu groaned to life. "…damn, that was worth it."

"I see." Kunimitsu looked up at Jin and chuckled.

"Haven't seen me naked before, have you?"

"Wouldn't imagine you naked anyway."

"What? You wouldn't? That's rude." Kunimitsu stood up with the cover against her chest, coverning her nakedness. "Yoshimitsu could… and he hates me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He says that I have a figure of a million supermodels. I agree." Jin scoffed at that description.

"What point does that prove?"

"It proves that I am worthy of being seen in the nude." At that last remark, Kuni purposely dropped the covers and Jin was wide eyed. "Now, what do you say?"

"…um…… damn."

"Damn what?"

"……damn, you look sexy."

"Thank you." After that was proven, Kunimitsu brought the cover back up to her chest and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Jin watched her the whole time until she went inside the restroom and he took a deep sigh of relief.

"Man, Yoshimitsu. Maybe I should listen to you then." He said to himself as he headed next door.

Meanwhile, next door…

Gon approached Christie, who was reading, or trying to read, a Russian magazine and hopped up on the bed next to her with a look of surprise. Nina and Bruce saw this surprised look from the other bed and decided to watch the action. Jin just came in seconds later and decided to silently watch as well.

"Christie?" Gon started in a strict tone of his usually comedic, semi-roaring voice. Christie felt this strict attitude and grew nervous, still focusing on the magazine as if she was trying to translate it. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that Raya was still alive?"

"Gon…… please." Christie groaned in a near whisper, losing her focus on the magazine. "Don't bring this up."

"Seriously, Christie! Why… the HELL… didn't you tell me… that Raya was alive?! Huh?! WHY?!"

"Gon, I'm sorry…"

"No, you're not!!! Now, answer me!!"

"………………!!"

"Goddamn it, Christie! You should know now that the one thing I hate the most, other than people treating me like a monster, is people keeping things that are dear to me… away from me!!! Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time… why didn't you tell me that Raya was alive?!"

"……okay, Gon. There are two reasons why: One, your story was too good to interrupt and two, if I did bring it up before you and Kuni's dare, you wouldn't be able to do it."

"I nearly didn't do it just now because I was in grief of Raya's death for a minute!!"

"……oh." Christie bowed her head with shame as she said this. Gon growled with anger.

"Damn you, Christie!! DAMN YOU!!! I should bite your ass off for keeping that from me. You knew all along and you didn't tell me?!"

"Gon, I'm really sorry! Just… forgive me and we'll be back to the program, okay?"

"No!"

"……wha-?! Gon, you're not gonna forgive me?!"

"Fuck, no!! How long have you kept this secret from me?!"

"Since the news report about her getting shot."

"GODDAMN IT!!!"

"Gon, calm down." Christie was getting nervous at this point as she slowly got off of the bed and backed away. Gon growled as he followed her with anger, ready to attack her. "Please…"

"All that time… you knew……" Gon was in tears now. Christie was trapped in a corner at this point and she grew scared. Gon was almost a foot away from her when he stopped. "…I oughta kill you for this!!!"

"Aren't you happy that she's alive?"

"Yeah, but I'm pissed, Christie. You didn't tell me sooner!" Gon was just about ready to pounce on her and bite her face. Christie noticed and she screamed at the top of her lungs, ready to receive the pain. Before Gon reached her, Kunimitsu busted through the door and unexpectedly pulled out her kunai from behind her and swiftly threw it towards the small rex's head, luckily having the handle knock him out instead of the blade piercing him. Gon was knocked out cold, laying just inches from Christie's feet. Nina, Jin, and Bruce all didn't expect this and stood there silently for the next ten minutes. During the ten minutes, Kunimitsu sighed as she walked over to the still shivering Christie and patted her shoulder for comfort, telling her it was okay.

"Christie! Christie, calm down." Kunimitsu softly pleaded, making her deep voice even deeper. "It's over now. You can open your eyes."

Christie slowly did so and looked down at the unconscious Gon at her feet. She was still shaking a little, due to shock, and Kunimitsu hugged her this time, trying to stop the shivering. Jin shook his head with shame while Bruce was still frozen in shock and Nina approached the ladies and the unconscious dinosaur.

"Kunimitsu, why did you do that?" Nina asked with concern. Kunimitsu didn't face the Irish blonde, but still spoke to her. "You could've killed him doing that."

"I know, but luckily, my precise position of throwing kunais comes in handy in some cases." Kunimitsu replied expertly. "What was going on in here, anyway?"

"Gon got pissed at Christie because she didn't tell him about Raya being alive. She's hidden that secret for a while and that really made the small rex go overboard and drown."

"Mm! And Gon was actually gonna kill Christie for this?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard of this easily hot-tempered attitude he has. When it gets out of hand, it really makes a rukus. Christie?"

"Hmm?" Christie was trying to overcome her crying as she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell Gon about this sooner? He was in so much grief during the dare."

"I know… and I'm really sorry for keeping it for so long. I didn't know he had a bad temper that could go off so easily."

"Well, now you know."

"Is… uh… Gon gonna be okay?" Nina asked, looking down at the still unconscious rex. Kunimitsu mentally examined him from where she stood and nodded.

"He'll be okay. He'll be in coma for three hours, but he's gonna be just fine when he wakes."

"Good. In the meantime, I wanna personally visit Raya myself." Christie suggested as she finally regained herself. Kunimitsu smiled with a proud feeling. Same for Nina and Jin. "I'll tell her that Gon's gonna see her soon and that he nearly killed me. I'll tell her everything."

"Good move, Christie." Jin congradulated. "We'll look after Gon until he awakens. We won't leave this hotel until you return."

"Thanks, guys. I'll be back." After that, Christie wiped her tears and exited the room and the hotel. When she stepped out of the hotel doors, she saw a taxi approaching and she signaled for it to stop for her. It did so and she got in, handing over some Russian money to the male driver. "Take me to the Siberia Hospital, please."

"Sure, thing, ma'am." The driver replied politely before he drove off towards the hospital.

30 minutes later, at the Siberia Hospital lobby…

Christie just walked through the main entrance doors and saw how majestic a Russian hospital looked, compared to others in her country, Japan, and America put together. She smiled nearly ear to ear as she approached the front desk and softly tapped the wooden desktop. The nurse looked up at her and smiled.

"Why, hello, ma'am." She greeted happily. "How may of be of service, Ms. Montiero?"

"Ya'll know me already, huh?" Christie asked with partial humor.

"You are from Tekken, are you not?"

"Yeah… oh, that's why."

"Yep. Now, how may I help you?"

"I'm hear to see a Rayavaza Konmiiko. Is she still here? She used to be an old college roommate of mine."

"Your old college roommate, eh? Well, that changes things. Yes, she's almost better from that gunshot. It took years to surgically remove the bullet that was in her bone of her arm, but we eventually removed it and she's all better… for now. We're giving her one more day of healing before we officially release her."

"That's good."

"Why do you say this?"

"My friend, Gon, was her best friend… and possibly, her future lover. He's been in grief since Raya got shot and I deeply apoligized for not telling him sooner."

"Awww, poor thing. How about this? You bring the little rex over here when you return, so he can see her privately, okay? I'll reserve your visit to her while you're gone."

"Thank you so much. I'll be right back." After that, Christie left the hospital, caught another taxi, and was driven back to the hotel.

Later, back at the hotel…

"They're actually letting me see her privately when we get there?!" Gon asked after finally waking up from his coma. Christie nodded with a tearful smile.

"Yeah." She replied. "I really want you to forgive me for not telling you sooner before we go."

"And I forgive, Christie… please, forgive me."

"For what?"

"Trying to kill your ass."

"…oh. You're forgiven, Gon." After that, the two finally hugged each other for the first time since they met. This got the other fighters smiling with tears of joy. Gon looked at the others after the quick five minute hug.

"Kunimitsu, Nina, Bruce, and Jin… ya'll gotta see Raya. She's the most beautiful Japanese woman you've ever seen. I mean, compared to Kunimitsu, she just as beautiful, but compared to Asuka and Jun, she way more beautiful than they are!"

"She sounds like a nice chick." Bruce commented kindly. "Let's go see her together, ya'll."

30 minutes later, back at the hospital…

All 6 of the Tekken fighters walked in together in an amazingly orderly manner, as if they were expected to show up. Gon was on Christie right shoulder and, when they approached the front desk, he jumped off and landed on the desktop. The nurse immediately smiled when she heard him land. She didn't need to look up.

"Ready to see Rayavaza, Gon?" She asked, still focused on her paperwork. Gon frantically nodded with the biggest smile he's ever made in his lifetime. "She's in Room G19, ready to see you. Enjoy yourself."

"Wait…" Gon interrupted. The nurse looked up at him. "Can Christie and Kunimitsu come along with me? They're my best friends."

"We are?!" Christie and Kunimitsu asked each other at the same time while facing each other with wide eyes in a spilt second. The nurse chuckled at this statement.

"Are they now? Well, that makes Tekken worth playing now, I'll say. Yes, you can bring them, if they mean _that_ much to you."

"Thanks, ma'am." Gon replied kindly as he hopped off and landed on Christie's left shoulder. "What ya'll looking so shocked for?"

"We're your best friends?!" Kunimitsu and Christie asked him simultaneously. Gon nodded proudly.

"Hell, yeah! I like both of ya'll equally because, with ya'll bein' with me, things really stir up in this road trip… and off the road trip, ya'll two would still be trippin'."

"Uh… thanks…… we think." Christie and Kunimitsu looked at each other at 'We think'.

"You _know_, not think. Anyway, let's go see Raya." After that, Christie, Kunimitsu, and Gon all left for the elevator to get to the seventh floor. Nina, Jin, and Bruce all waited in the main lobby with smiles.

"Do you think Raya will still remember him after all these years?" Jin asked sadly. Bruce and Nina looked over at him with the same frown.

"We're thinking the same thing." They both replied at the same time.

Later, in Room G19…

Rayavaza was sitting up straight in her bed, playing Tekken 3 on her PS2 her cousin gave her as a pasttime weeks ago. She's been using Gon for a while and she pretty much mastered all of his famous moves and is getting more than sixty wins in survival mode already. She was in Tekken Force mode now, trying to get the four keys. When she heard the door open, she quickly paused her game and was excited to see Gon at last. She nearly dropped her controller when she saw his face. Gon was in tears after finally seeing her beautiful Japanese face he always remembered. Christie and Kunimitsu smiled, but remained quiet, so they wouldn't disturb this reunion of all reunions. Gon happily and tearfully jumped off Christie's shoulder and landed right in Rayavaza's lap perfectly, not hurting her at all, and they hugged each other after a long time of being seperated. Christie and Kunimitsu grabbed their own chair and sat down, watching this moment. Rayavaza looked into Gon's reptilian eyes with a seductive smile. Gon showed no mercy and showed a smug smile.

"Hey, sexy." Gon greeted smoothly. Rayavaza giggled in that same deep voice he remembered. "You had me worried, baby."

"Same for you to me." Rayavaza replied. "You kept your promise, too… that you would come back to me."

"I would never break a promise to you, Raya. You're too sweet of a face to see with tears on."

"Awwww, Gon. Really?"

"Yeah, baby." After that was said, the two kissed each other passionately on the mouth after a long time. Kunimitsu and Christie were in silent tears as they saw this moment. Outside the door, Jin, Nina, and Bruce were peeping in, seeing the action. They, too, were in tears as this moment continued.

After the ten minute kiss, Rayavaza slowly broke the kiss and her yellow eyes glowed with an even brighter luster and this puzzled the rex. She noticed.

"What is it?" Rayavaza asked with concern. Gon smiled, telling her that nothing was wrong.

"Your eyes. They're a brighter shimmer of gold than ever. What happened?" He asked calmly. Rayavaza blushed.

"The… doctors saw the yellow glow in my eyes and decided to enhance it with a little more glistening luster and a more golden color than yellow… just for you. Do… do you like it?"

"Like? Naw, Raya."

"………"

"I _love_ it. It's the most beautiful pair of yellow eyes I've ever seen in my life." Gon embraced her face as he said this and she was in happy tears, making her gold eyes shine even brighter. Raya hugged back and was glad that Gon loved her eyes and still loved her personally. "So, tell me, Raya… throughout all those years of us being seperated, did you find another man to replace me?"

"No……" Rayavaza frowned upon saying this and Gon remained quiet as he listened for the rest. "……Human boys hate me."

"That's a shocker!" Christie exclaimed from her seat. Kunimitsu nodded in agreement. Gon agreed with his two best friends as he spoke.

"That is shocking to hear, Raya!" He exclaimed. "How come they hate ya? You're beautiful."

"Thanks, but they don't think so. They think the yellow, or near golden, eyes of mine make me look like a demon and they call me all sorts of bad names behind my back. My supernatural senses told me everything they called me and everything they plan to do to me, if I was in their sights again."

"You have…… _supernatural_ senses?"

"Yeah. I was gonna tell you about them after that moment in my bedroom before you got captured, but I guess I could've told you sooner."

"Wow. You are a one-of-a-kind… like Kunimitsu."

"Exactly. There are some abilities that my parents didn't expect me to have."

"Explain them to me later. Right now, I wanna know…… what exactly do those mean boys call you?"

"They call me a 'Demonic Bitch', 'Whore of Evil', 'The Golden Eyed Bitch', et cetra."

"Damn! I'm gonna get back at them!!!"

"No, Gon. Don't put yourself in trouble again. I really want you to live a good life, okay?"

"Alright. I'll stay clean."

"Thanks. I heard that your business is really making money. How can somebody so short, like you, make that much money?"

"Tell me about it. Speaking of money, I almost forgot…" Gon paused as he pulled out the envelope of money from the dare and handed it to Kunimitsu. She smiled when it was in her hands. "…use that money wisely, Kuni. Don't waste it on bullshit!!"

"I'm smart enough to avoid that, Gon. Don't make me do it anyway, just because you said that." Kunimitsu threatened playfully. Gon grew nervous and looked at the floor.

"My bad…" Gon immediately turned back to Rayavaza, who was giggling. "Hey! Are you laughing at me, Raya?"

"You're fun to laugh at, baby." Rayavaza replied happily. "Your sense of humor really turns me on."

"Does it now?!"

"Oh, hell no." Kunimitsu muttered with annoyance. Christie nearly busted out laughing, but held it in. Bruce busted out laughing from the outside with Jin and Nina looking at him with confusion.

"Yeah." Rayavaza replied seductively, stroking the rex's face. Gon smirked devilishly as he spoke.

"Well, uh…… I do tend to make those people laugh a lot." He smoothly commented.

"He lyin'." Christie muttered with annoyance in a barely audible volume. Rayavaza caught the joke.

"Are you that bad?" She asked playfully. Gon scoffed.

"Well, the boys are jealous. The girls…… well…" Gon paused as he looked at Kunimitsu, who held a dagger under her arm. He eyed it and gulped in his head. "…they just… take my jokes…… as if they were…… useless."

"Thank you." The kunoichi whispered in satisfaction. Gon nodded. Rayavaza giggled again.

"You're so gullible. Can you take me with you?" She asked sweetly. Gon looked at her with an extremely wide smile.

"On the road trip?! SURE!!!" He replied proudly, but then, frowned. Raya grew concerned.

"But…?"

"…but, the RV only fits six people. If you're coming, then somebody has to go back the Tekken Dojo. The hard part is… who to send back. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I wish, but no. It is kinda hard choosing who should leave. How about you six debate it over?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It worked for my five quintuplet brothers. They all wanted to go to the same college for the same reasons, but there was only four spots left."

"Which brother decided to go to a different college?"

"The youngest."

"Huh! Go figure. Well, okay. If you say so…"

"Trust me. It'll work out. There might be some arguing, but that's part of the meeting. Should take about twenty minutes."

"Sheesh."

Minutes later, in the waiting lounge of the hospital…

"Okay, guys and gals. Be honest here." Gon started calmly, pacing back and forth in front of the other fighters. "Who do you think should go?"

"BRUCE!!" Nina, Christie, and Kunimitsu exclaimed together with anger. Bruce grew angry and shot a glare at them. Jin smiled with laughter commencing in his head.

"KUNIMITSU!!!" Bruce screamed out alone. Jin just remained silent. Gon waited.

"Jin, waitin' on your decision." The rex sang out impatiently. Jin sighed with annoyance before he finally said:

"Bruce."

"I say Bruce, too."

"What are ya'll dissin' me for?! I didn't even drive yet!!"

"First of all, you did drive one time! Secondly, I'll bet we all have our reasons."

"I wanna know Bruce's reason for kicking me out first." Kunimitsu growled as she eyed Bruce with evil in her green eyes. Bruce cracked his knuckles as he spoke.

"You've caused so much trouble to us, ya lil' thief bitch." Bruce replied semi-playfully. Kunimitsu got offended by that comment and just sat there with a smug look on her sexy face. "Stealin' porno magazines and pukin' at a roller coaster and all that shit!!"

"At least, I don't complain about everything everybody says." Kunimitsu shot back smoothly. The girls applauded with Jin, seeming like they were saying 'Amen to that!'. Gon chuckled.

"So far, the decision is unanimous." He commented. "Bruce, you are annoying to talk to. Since this is my first time seeing you, I'll reject you right now. You can go."

"Wha-?! That's not fair!!! There'll be one extra female in the crew!"

"Yeah… a female that loves me for me. So… OUUUUUUUUUT!!!!" Bruce stood up and growled on his way to the door.

"All of ya'll piss me off!" He snarled as he walked towards the door. Right when the angry kickboxer opened the door, Rayavaza was at the door in a wheelchair with a nurse guiding her behind. Raya smiled as the nurse left and she made her way in by herself. Bruce just stood there, watching her and closing the door by accident. Everybody remained completely quiet as the golden eyed lover of Gon approached the rex and whispered something in his ear. Gon nearly busted out laughing with embarrassment and she nodded with certainty, holding in her laugh as well. This got the other fighters confused until the rex spoke.

"Guys, I…… think what Raya was trying to tell me here… is that this meeting…… wasn't… really… necessary."

"Are you serious?" Nina asked in a bored tone. Gon nodded with red cheeks on his face. Rayavaza nodded with satisfaction.

"Yeah." She replied. "You know why?" Everybody, except Gon, shook their heads as a response. "It's because I took a good look at the RV's statistics and it says that it has room for six people…… plus one driver."

"Which makes seven!" Christie exclaimed in realization. Rayavaza nodded. "Damn, did we feel stupid having this meeting?!"

"I know. It was my idea to plan this meeting and… I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"All is forgiven." Kunimitsu replied kindly. "Just… be careful planning a meeting and think first next time."

"I will. Thanks."

"So, I guess we can all still go together. Nobody's leavin'." Gon suggested. Bruce sighed. "That means I have to assign a very responsible driver."

"OOOOOHH, ME!!" Bruce cheered, waving his hand in the air like a child. Everyone seemed to ignore him as they continued.

"Someone who won't fall asleep during a night of driving." Nina added.

"I'LL STAY AWAKE!! I PROMISE!!!"

"Someone who won't be rude to other drivers." Christie added next. Bruce was still waving and cheering in the front of the room.

"I'LL RESPECT EVERYBODY ON THE ROAD!!!"

"Someone who'll fast from food for a while just to drive." Kunimitsu added next.

"I DON'T CARE, IF I DIE DRIVING FROM STARVATION!!!"

"And someone who won't get on people's nerves!" Gon muttered with annoyance. Bruce froze for a moment, but the rex beat him to speaking. "JIN, GOOD MAN!!! Thanks for volunteerin'! Take the keys from my shell!" At that command, Jin obeyed with a smile while Bruce started crying a baby, falling towards his knees in sadness. Everyone ignored the kickboxer's crying as this moment continued. As soon as Jin took the keys, Rayavaza congradulated him with a handshake.

"Will you stay committed to your driving duty, Mr. Jin Kazama? And sacrifice yourself to it until you get a chance of eating?" She asked sweetly. Jin nodded proudly.

"I promise to fulfill my duties eternally." He replied. Gon smiled with satisfaction as he jumped towards the floor, landing on his feet.

"Alright, everyone. Raya's with us now and we can continue on this road trip!" He commanded happily. Our next destination: A campground in a Siberian rainforest!"

"YAY!!!" The ladies cheered happily. Jin just smiled while Bruce cried even louder, telling everyone that he didn't want to go on this camping experience. Again, he was ignored. Gon hopped up on his girlfriend's lap as she was in happy tears. He wiped them with a tearful smile of his own as she spoke.

"It's been a dream for me to explore a rainforest and see its magnificent scenery and wildlife." Rayavaza spoke with happiness. "Gon, how did you know I loved the rainforests?"

"I got a chance to do a lotta research about ya, toots!" Gon replied proudly. "Everywhere we'll go, you'll love to go. End of story."

"You mean, you make the stops as to where Rayavaza loves to go or dreams of going to?" Kunimitsu asked, making sure she heard that correctly. Gon nodded as a response. Kunimitsu sat back in her chair next to Christie, who sat back beside her simutaneously in agreement. "They better be good destinations, then."

"Ohhhhhh, trust me on this one, guys! Rayavaza's dream locations are sure to make you all smile as well as laugh! You'll enjoy yourselves. I promise."

"Great." Christie commented. "Well, I'm satisfied. All those in favor of agreeing with Gon's girlfriend's dream locales, say _aye!_"

"AYE!!!" Kunimitsu, Jin, and Nina repeated happily. Bruce was still crying as it got quiet again and Rayavaza grew concerned. Gon looked at him with annoyance as he shook his head.

"Does a kickboxer always suffer like this?" Rayavaza asked with concern. Gon continued to shake his head as a response.

"No, luckily." He replied. "But, when it comes to having driving privilages on an RV being taken by a Japanese warrior that knows what he's doing, I'd say he's about the only kickboxer that cries and suffers like the big-ass baby that he is!!"

"Ohhhhhh… poor Bruce."

Minutes later, near the RV, outside the hospital…

Rayavaza was out of the wheelchair earlier than the doctors expected when she was successfully tested for release permission. Jin was already in the driver's seat, waiting for his cue to leave for Siberia. The ladies were waiting for Gon to come back from signing Raya out while Bruce watched from a window with jealously.

"Damn dinosaur." He muttered. "Why was he in the third Tekken tournament again?"

"Just to play along." Jin replied expertly. "He was bored out of his mind when he first came to this tournament."

"Well, he needs to become extinct and leave us alone forever!!!"

"Give him another chance. He'll change. I know him."

"A'ight, Jin. If you say so…"

Outside the RV…

"Rayavaza, can I ask you something?" Nina asked, not making eye contact to those gold eyes.

"Sure." Rayavaza replied.

"What exactly do you see in Gon that made him your lover instead of your friend?"

"His uniqueness of everything that symbolizes his personal self."

"………wow."

"That's self explanatory." Kunimitsu commented expertly. Christie nodded in agreement.

"So, technically speaking… Gon is everything to you, right?" She asked. Rayavaza nodded as a response. "Ah, good. You know, we all should feel sorry for treat Gon like he's a pest in our sights. I treated him like crap the most and I just wanna kill myself for it."

"Don't sacrifice yourself for your mistakes, Ms. Montiero." Rayavaza protested sweetly. "Just learn from them and never do it again. I tell Gon that advice when his temper arises like a flame and he just lets it all slowly blow itself out."

"Wow." Kunimitsu commented. "Before the road trip, he's been telling me that he and I are one of a kind of our own… and I believe him."

"You probably are. You're _the_ Kunimitsu, the National Light that everybody nearly despises. Knowing Gon, he would've said the same thing. He's a kind-hearted dinosaur that should be honored for surviving the extinction period."

"That's hard to do for him these days. They rather treat him like shit!!" Nina exclaimed in anger. Rayavaza was shocked to hear this as she faced the Irish blonde assassin.

"Are you serious?! They all treat my beloved Gon like a menace?!"

"Yeah, I'm serious. Nobody… and I do mean… NOBODY respects this rex, despite the fact that he makes products for them through a relay factory system."

"This is terrible. Wait until everybody sees me as his girlfriend. They'll honor him then."

"My point exactly." Gon agreed when he just walked out of the hospital. "I hope having you as a girlfriend can really change people's views about me! Tell you the truth, I really wish they would treat me like a king rather than a pest. It makes me sick just hearing them insult me!"

"Literally?"

"Yeah, literally. Whenever I hear somebody make fun of me or insult me behind my back, I literally throw up whatever I ate for the next thirty minutes."

"Oh, no… one of my quintuplet brothers has this disorder. It's called 'Lacking Confidence Sickness'. My mother made this up years ago and professionals are actually counting that as a curable sickness."

"Really? Can you take medicine for it?"

"Unfortunately, no. The only way you can get healed from this sickness… is if you actually battle or make a comeback at whoever's insulting you. You'll heal by a week after you did so."

"Shit!! This is great!! That's an easy cure, Raya. Thanks for telling me. It does seem like I am lacking confidence, right?"

"Techincally, yes. You need to gather that confidence and fight back."

"And thank God, I know how to fight!! Thanks, Raya." After that whole scene, Rayavaza and Gon respectfully entered the RV with smiles. Kunimitsu, Christie, and Nina watched them walk in and didn't say a word until they were completely inside. Christie decided to speak up.

"Do you think they could make a great couple?" She dared to ask Kunimitsu and Nina. "Be honest with your answer."

"Who wouldn't be honest about Gon and Rayavaza?" Nina asked in return. "I think they are a great couple. Don't you, Kunimitsu?"

"It's better than having him being with me." Kunimitsu replied with partial humor. "Honestly, though, I agree. Raya's the first person I've seen who is actually a loyal lover to the dinosaur. I've heard people talk about him before… and one phrase I remember… would really pierce his confidence and leave a bloody scar on it, if he heard it."

"What was the phrase?" Christie asked. Kunimitsu bowed her head with sorrow as she spoke.

"It was actually a mean joke that I didn't find funny. The phrase was: 'Gon's cocky attitude is so bad… that when he takes on a very tough fighter, he becomes a wimp by the time he approaches the fighter and pees on himself!'. That really pissed me off, talking about an endangered species like that."

"Mm! Poor Gon. If he heard that joke, he would bite your head off."

"That's why I'm not gonna tell him."

"HEY, LADIES!!" Gon screamed from the RV. "Ya'll joinin' us or what?!"

"We're coming!!" Nina replied as she quickly entered the vehicle. Kunimitsu still stood there, looking into her own little world for a moment. Christie noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Kuni, we gotta go." She softly reassured. Kunimitsu pulled her shoulder away and walked for five steps and stopped. This confused Christie. "What the…?!"

"I'll meet you all at the rainforest campgrounds." Kunimitsu replied expertly. "There's someone I need to see around these parts before I join you all again." After that was final, she teleported away before Christie could speak. All she did was sigh with disbelief as she turned and entered the RV. Everyone was confused when they didn't see Kunimitsu with her. Gon was the most worried.

"What the hell…?!" He exclaimed. "Where's Kunimitsu?!"

"She said something about dealing with someone around here." Christie replied. "She'll meet us at the rainforest campgrounds when she's done."

"She'll miss out on the Tour of the Foxes entrance this year! Who could she be dealin' with at a time like this?!"

Rayavaza was in deep thought of this question and, when her answer came in her head, she gasped suddenly and dashed out the RV after Kunimitsu. This really confused everyone now. Gon scratched his head with confusion as Jin spoke.

"Looks like Rayavaza knows who Kunimitsu's going to see." He suggested. "Maybe we should just head for the campgrounds and hope they'll return in one piece."

"I… guess you're right." Gon guessed. "Well, let's get goin' then." After that was said, everybody settled down while Jin started up the RV and drove off to the Siberia Rainforest Campgrounds. During the ride, Gon was in deep thought about Rayavaza and Kunimitsu's safety. "I hope they come back in one piece. Something tells me that their situation is gonna be one bloody piece of shit!"

To be continued…

(This chapter was on a more serious note for now. Same for the next chapter, but it'll get funny within it, just like this one! Please read & review and tell me what you think so far. Thanx!)


	9. More to the Family: Part I

Chapter 9: More to the Family? (Part I) 

(A special guest from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance makes a special appearance in this chapter… and possibly in some bits and pieces of the remainder of this fanfic. You'll know who it is later. Enjoy!)

Rayavaza Konmiiko and Gon were extremely happy to see each other after all those years of being apart. Now that they were together, Rayavaza volunteered to join the Tekken fighters in their official road trip and she was accepted. On a more serious note, however…

…Kunimitsu had to deal with someone and find someone afterwards. Rayavaza, sensing that trouble the kunoichi was about to face, decided to accompany her.

Kunimitsu appeared at a local bar. She looked at the building with a strict look on her face as she pulled out her kunai and was about to place on her fox mask until…

"KUNIMITSU!" Rayavaza called from the distance. Kunimitsu turned around fast, leaving her mask in her hand as she saw the golden eyed woman approach her with worry. "Who do you need to deal with?"

"That's none of your concern." Kunimitsu replied as she placed on her mask. She slowly walked towards the entrance and, again, Rayavaza stopped her.

"It does concern me, Kuni. I actually know who you're looking for." This made the kunoichi turn around fast with shock. "You're looking for more of your family."

"…………you're… actually… right."

"I knew it… and this person you need to deal with… who is he?"

"He's…… an older rival of mine."

"Older than Yoshimitsu?"

"Yes."

"Then, it concerns me." Rayavaza approached the shocked kunoichi with a serious gleam in her golden eyes. "For your safety, I'll accompany you on this battle. Gon is praying for our safety as we speak."

"Okay. Let's go." After that was final, the two beautiful Japanese ladies entered inside the almost-all-male bar. They weren't noticable as they stopped in front of the entrance and scanned the place. Rayavaza's golden eyes was slowly revealing her supernatural senses as her pupils grew small.

"Damn! This place smells." Rayavaza groaned as she turned off her scanning mode. "I spotted your older rival near the arcades in the back. What's his name?"

"You'll see when we approach him." Kunimitsu replied as they headed for the arcades. When they arrived, Kunimitsu gasped beneath her mask as she spotted her older rival. He was an anthormorphic and monsterous reptilian-like creature, wearing a green and black ninja outfit with an emblem of two interlocking snakes on the front of his belt and his long, spikey tail swaying freely behind him (much like his outfit from _Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance_). Kunimitsu completely recongnized her changed rival now as she removed her mask. Rayavaza was also shocked. "He's… changed?"

"That's your older rival?" Rayavaza asked with disgust. "He looks like a human transformed into a reptilian monster."

"That's _exactly_ what he is. His name is Reptile."

"That makes sense. Wait a minute." Kunimitsu looked at Raya as she continued. "Isn't Reptile from Mortal Kombat?"

"Yes."

"Why is he your rival then?"

"Before the Manji Clan was mentioned to me, I've heard of the Lin Kuei. They're different ninja warriors that have powers that match their names, like Sub Zero's ability to freeze and Scorpion's ability to spear his enemies."

"So, Reptile is an actual reptile now, huh? He was human before."

"That was his form when I met him… a human, but he had eyes of a cunning cobra."

"Whoa. What sparked your rivalry?"

"Well-"

"Kunimitsu!" Snarled Reptile as he recongized her. "Long time no see!"

"Same to you, you overgrown lizard!" Kunimitsu placed her mask back on as she continued. "I thought you would keep your previous appearance as a human. You really look like a damn monster now!"

"I'm surprised you didn't age! What happened to you?!"

"Cyrosleep. Yoshimitsu didn't want to kill me too quickly."

"Yoshimitsu?! He's still living?!"

"Unfortunately. Now, back to important business…" Kunimitsu got into her fighting stance after she said this. Reptile pulled out his weapon, the Kirehashi, and got into his fighting stance as well. Rayavaza showed off more of her supernatural powers by sprouting out a pair of golden dragon wings and a gold tail, growling whilst getting into her fighting stance as well, ready to help Kunimitsu in any way she can. This battle was going to be bloody, like Gon predicted.

Meanwhile, at the Siberia Rainforest Campgrounds…

Jin, Bruce, Gon, Nina, and Christie finally arrived and everybody around the RV were excited to see their favorite Tekken fighters exit into the campgrounds. Christie would've continued on, but she was more concerned about Gon, who hasn't moved from his seat in one of the spare beds since they left. She walked back in and sat next to him.

"Gon, are you usually this worried about someone you love dearly? This isn't like you at all." She started with worry. Gon just groaned in grief as a response. Christie sighed with annoyance. "C'mon, now, Gon. You said that this was gonna be a great road trip… no matter what."

"Well, I lied! Okay?!" Gon confessed angrily. Christie was taken aback by this as the rex continued. "It was going great until we met Rayavaza. Now that she's in my heart again, I really need to turn on my worry meter."

"Ugh, you can't be serious! This 'worry meter' better not mess up this campground expidition!! All of the kids around here are counting on you!"

"You can tell them to kiss my scaly ass because I'm not leaving until Rayavaza is back in my sights!!! NOW, IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT WHAT I'M SAYING, YOU CAN LEAVE ME RIGHT NOW!!!"

"But, Gon…"

"**GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!**"

That was indeed the last straw Christie couldn't handle. She sighed with frustration before she finally left the worried dinosaur alone in a humph. When she arrived at the main building, she already saw Nina, Bruce, and Jin giving autographs for the kids and teens in the camp. Christie sighed sadly as she approached the crowd of crazy Tekken fans and gently pushed her way through. Nina was the only one who noticed her.

"Hey, Christie." She greeted sweetly before she was rudely taken by the wrist and dragged to the very back of the building. "OW!! Hey, what's wrong?!"

"It's Gon. I haven't seen him _this_ melodramatic since he complained about Ganryu and the fact that he was fat." Christie replied in anger. Nina continued rubbing her wrist for relief as she spoke.

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

"He's still in the RV, _praying _for Rayavaza's return."

"Are you serious?! What happened to the 'It's gonna be a great road trip, no matter what.' part?!"

"He lied."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. It was going great, even after seeing you and Kunimitsu get arrested for fighting and having Kunimitsu being sick for a while, until Rayavaza had to be mentioned. Now, he's as addicted to her safety as a junkie is addicted to prostiution and sex!"

"What are we gonna do?! It was his idea to plan this road trip in the first place."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about. The planner of the trip might become the destroyer of it."

"We gotta tell Jin." After that was said, the two ladies rushed over towards the crowd and pushed themselves through to approach Jin, who showed a look of worry.

"Ladies, ladies. Slow down." He pleaded softly. "What's wrong?"

"You need to talk some sense into Gon and his overly dramatic ass!!" Nina exclaimed. "He is this close to ruining the whole road trip."

"What? What do you mean ruining the whole road trip? Where is he?"

"Inside the RV. He hasn't left that spot on one of the beds since we left the hospital and he is just depressed as hell!!" Christie replied. Bruce was shocked now as Jin stood up with the same expression. "He won't even come out!!"

"WHY?!"

"Because of that Rayavaza girl! He won't leave until she comes back with Kunimitsu."

"Oh, hell no!!" Bruce exclaimed as he stood up. "Jin, you do need to talk some fuckin' sense into that hardheaded bastard!!! If he's actin' all dramatic and pushy about this, then he deserve some special treatment."

"I agree, Bruce." Jin agreed. "You all stay in here and supervise the kids. I'll talk to Gon."

Meanwhile, back at the bar…

Kunimitsu was just launched back towards a wall hard, thanks to Reptile's monsterous strength he's gained along with the mutation. Rayavaza was knocked out cold on the other side of the whole place with bruises all over her body. Kunimitsu was only blood stained on her clothes and mask while she had bruises on her arms. Reptile laughed with satisfaction as he slowly approached Kunimitsu, who was not only exhausted, but shocked as well.

"Damn…" She muttered in anger breathlessly. "…you've… really… ch… ch…… changed."

"Same for you." Reptile agreed slyly as he placed away his sword. "You've gained some new skills, but still… all that Manji crap isn't enough for my new power! You have underestimated me, Kunimitsu. I pity you."

"Shut… up! I'll bet…" Kunimitsu paused as she slowly stood up. "…ugh! I'll bet Scorpion never leaves you alone."

"HA! Scorpion could care less. It's Nitara I'm concerned about!"

"Smart ass lizard."

"Never deny my powers, Kunimitsu! You haven't heard the news about what I've found, have you?"

"Other than your impressive skills at kicking ass, I'd say no. What is it?"

"I have a piece of your family as a hostage!"

"…………!!!" Kunimitsu became completely speechless at what she just heard. Reptile noticed this shocked expression and continued.

"Ahhh, this shocks you. Didn't know you had more of your family didn't you…… Kunishi Yarkataki?"

"…… wha-?"

"Yes, I even have your real name. Your twin sister is who I have."

"WHAT?!" She was definitely speechless after that exclamation. Reptile used this as an advantage as he slowly pulled out his sword and unexpectedly slashed her torso, leaving a deep bloody gash. She screamed with intense pain as she fell back. Reptile chuckled as he pointed his sword at her crying face.

"Don't even think of trying to free her!! She's in just as much agony as you are now. She's but days away from dying."

Upon hearing this, Rayavaza slowly came to after being knocked out for over fifteen minutes and watched the scene from where she sat. Her dragon wings and tail were gone, keeping herself common, as a male bypasser was watching with curiosity beside her, ready to help her up.

"She tells me her name is Kanashi Yarkataki and that she has a twin sister named Kunishi Yarkataki. I seem to have finally found the match. Attempt to rescue her now… and your whole acid stained skull will be my feast. Continue on that sissy road trip, if you want your head to remain intact." After that was stated, Reptile ran for the emergency exit and he was gone for now. Rayavaza was about to stand up, but noticed that she was being held down by someone. She looked up at who it was and was astonished.

"Terravayne Kovoz?" She asked the handsome twenty-three year old Japanese man. He had a cute face, an extremely muscular build, and his unusual orange eyes brightened with happiness. He also had long sunny yellow hair that stopped at the middle of his lower legs and it had streaks of red and orange as well. He was wearing a simple baby blue vest, showing his impressive abs, and baggy black jeans with part of his red and yellow boxers showing. "I didn't know you hung out here. How have you been since we met in college?"

"Great, thanks." Terravayne replied in a very sexy deep voice. "How have you been?" After that question, he helped his best friend up. She smiled in appreciation.

"I've been good. I found my boyfriend, Gon. He was worried about me."

"I'm glad you two are back together. You two are the most unusual couple since Kazuya and Jun."

"Heh, heh, heh! Same old sense of humor, I see." After that was said, the two walked over to the nearly dying Kunimitsu. They grew scared. "Kuni, can you stand?"

"……I… I… I can't…" Kunimitsu studdered in harsh breaths. "…belie… ugh…" Then, she was unconscious. Terravayne bowed his head with sympathy as he carefully picked the kunoichi up from underneath and held her in his arms. Rayavaza picked up Kunimitsu green blood stained kunai and stared at it for a moment.

"So, Reptile _has_ changed… in strength, skill, form, and now, his blood color. He's a complete monster for holding Kuni's twin sister hostage." She stated in a serious tone. Terravayne nodded in agreement. "An escape plan must be plotted…" She paused as she started walking out the bar with Terravayne behind her, listening to every word. "…and we'll do it without Reptile sensing our presence."

"How can we?" Terravayne asked. "We don't even know where he's keeping her."

"Well, that's what we're about to find out when we get back to the campgrounds. What I'm shocked about is seeing that creature here in Russia. What could he be up to in a country like this?"

"Only answers will tell."

"Of course. Do you still have that controllable mutation on you?"

"Into a lightning fast tiger? Yes."

"Turn yourself into it and head straight for the campgrounds. You should see a big, brown RV when we arrive."

"Affirmative." After that command, Terravayne morphed into a yellow Siberian tiger with orange stripes and red eyes, keeping the unconscious Kunimitsu on his back. Rayavaza carefully climbed on top of him seconds later and he dashed off in the amazing speed of light towards the campgrounds.

Back at the campgrounds, inside the RV…

"JIN!!! BACK OFF ME!!!! I DON'T FEEL LIKE HEARIN' SHIT RIGHT NOW!!!" Gon screamed as Jin made a suggestion about staying calm and just join them. "I WANT RAYAVAZA BACK!!"

"She just went to deal with some business with Kunimitsu. She'll be back." Jin tried again, showing no fear in his statement nor his face. "Just come out here and join us."

"NO!!"

"See what I mean?" Bruce muttered from outside the RV door. "Hard… headed… like a punk!"

"WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" Gon finally left his spot and ran for Bruce, who ran off before he exited. Jin sighed with annoyance as he stood up from the bed and walked out towards Nina and Christie.

"See how stubborn he can be?" Christie asked. Jin nodded, nervously playing with his spikey hair. "You can just call it quits now."

"I've known him since Tekken 3. This isn't like him at all." Jin sadly moaned. "He usually gets over whatever or whoever he's worried about and continue what he was doing. I guess Rayavaza is really his true love."

"That's still no excuse not to at least step outside the RV and just stand there!" Nina complained. "Rayavaza better be here soon, so he can cool himself down."

"Somebody called for me?" Asked a familiar sweet female voice. Jin, Christie, and Nina all turned around to see Rayavaza arrive with Terravayne behind her, back into a human and still holding the unconscious Kunimitsu in his muscular arms. "What's wrong with Gon?"

"He has a bad case of Insane-Depressionitis." Christie replied with annoyance. "You need to help him and… who is that?"

"This is Terravayne Kovoz. We used to be classmates and roommates in college, but now, we're best friends. He actually supports me and Gon's relationship dearly. No worries."

"Whew!" Nina and Christie sighed with relief. Jin smiled as he approached Terravayne.

"Pleasure to meet you. Luckily, we managed to install one more bed for the RV and we have plenty of room for you." He greeted, then frowned as he eyed Kunimitsu. "My God!! What happened to Kunimitsu this time?"

"She met up with an old rival of hers." Terravayne replied. Jin was puzzled.

"The only rival we know is Yoshimitsu. Who could be her other rival?"

"Reptile… mutated into an actual one." Rayavaza replied with a serious tone.

"You mean… Reptile from Mortal Kombat?"

"Yes. He nearly murdered her. We must treat her right away."

"Right! Ladies, help me out. You deal with Gon, Rayavaza. He's chasing Bruce all over the main building."

Later, inside the main building…

When Gon saw Rayavaza walk in, he stopped in his tracks when he was close to tackling Bruce, who slowed down upon seeing him stop. Rayavaza showed a look of disappointment as the short rex approached her with shame, looking like a little kid who knew he got in trouble.

"Gon, I am ashamed." Rayavaza spoke in a motherly tone. "Letting yourself go because of me. Shame on you."

"I'm sorry, Raya." Gon moaned sadly. "I just… can't last a minute without you."

"You didn't act like this when you were taken away from me, did you?"

"Um…… yeah. I cried like a baby when I heard that you've been shot."

"Oh, no…" Pretty soon, Bruce calmed down as he approached the scene and stopped with Terravayne beside him. "Gon, you… you really care about me?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"…………………" All Rayavaza did was smile upon hearing this question before she passionately embraced the solemn dinosaur. He hugged her in return with tears pouring down his reptilian eyes. Terravayne smiled with watery eyes, but didn't cry. Bruce cried silently with tears as this continued.

"Damn, man." Bruce moaned out. "Gon actually has a way with words."

"I agree." Terravayne agreed. "I knew that dinosaur had a big heart in that small body. No heart can be too big."

"Amen to that, man!"

"I hear ya, Bruce!" Gon agreed after the embrace ended and he turned around to see Terravayne. He smiled. "HEEYYYY, TERRAVAAAAYNE!!! How you've been, man?! It's been years since I saw you!"

"I've been great, thanks." Terravayne replied kindly. "How have you been?"

"I've been feelin' like crap… until I started my new business."

"Oh, good. I've been buying products from your company, speaking of."

"Watches, right?"

"Yeah."

"Whew!"

"What?"

"Not many people find my watches worth a million dollars when it came to their looks. Sheesh!"

"Heh, heh… I guess sales are on your side."

"Pretty much, yeah." Gon turned back to Rayavaza. "Hey, where's Kuni? Wasn't she with you?"

"She was, but now, she's severely hurt." Rayavaza replied expertly. "An old rival of hers is here in Russia to actually tell her about a hostage."

"Why did she need to hear about a hostage?"

"Her twin sister, Kanashi, is the hostage."

"……………"

"Uh, oh…" Bruce muttered, covering up his ears and clinching his eyes closed, ready for the outburst.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Gon spat out in the loudest scream he could get in his small lungs. "ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME?! Kunimitsu got a twin sister?!"

"It's no joke, Gon." Rayavaza replied calmly, despite the loud screams from her lover. "The rival's name is Reptile… from Mortal Kombat."

"Oh, hell no. Reptile?! The green hybrid lizard Reptile?"

"Yes."

"Mm! Poor Kuni. And I thought dealing with Yoshimitsu's alienized ass was crazy!"

"He swore to kill her, if she attempts to save Kanashi."

"Eep! That's not good. We gotta formulate a plan, baby! Tell everybody, including Kunimitsu in a stretcher, to meet me in the meeting room in ten minutes."

"Right." After that command, Rayavaza obeyed and went inside the RV to indeed see Christie, Nina, and Jin working on healing Kunimitsu's wounds on a separate stretcher in the very back of the RV. "Whoa. You're giving her extra treatment, huh?"

"Yeah." Nina replied. "But, why the hell is Kunimitsu getting all the negativity happenin' to her? I know we feel left out."

"She's a kunoichi. Danger is part of her lifestyle." Rayavaza approached Kunimitsu after Jin finished putting bandages on the kunoichi's wounds. "Kuni, are you okay? You took a mighty big blow back there."

"Yeah, I'm fine… for now." Kunimitsu finally managed to say. "I can't believe that Reptile has my twin sister held hostage. What's even worse is the fact that I can't save her."

"Did you even know you had a twin sibling to begin with?"

"No."

"Hmm!"

"What?"

"You're not surprised about that?"

"Not really… because I remember my grandfather telling me that I had a twin who's a professional trainer, but he never told me her name."

"Ohhhh, I see." Rayavaza gave Kunimitsu a soft stroke on her bruised hand for comfort before she turned towards Jin, Christie, and Nina with a serious look on her sweet face. "Jin, Christie, Nina… Gon says we need to meet in the meeting room inside the campground's main building in seven minutes. Get there now while I escort Kunimitsu."

"Right." All three of them replied in a serious tone before they obeyed and left for the meeting room. Rayavaza turned back to Kunimitsu when they were gone.

"The meeting will help you, Kuni. Trust me." She said with a reassured voice. Kunimitsu sighed as she was gently being pushed by Rayavaza.

"I sure hope so. My sister's on the verge of dying soon." The kunoichi cried in grief.

Later, in the meeting room…

"Okay, guys." Gon started strictly as he was pacing back and forth in front of his friends and girlfriend. "Rayavaza and Terravayne comes back with Kunimitsu's nearly dead corpse because some bastard hybrid lizard named Reptile is holding someone dear to her as a hostage. Who is it? Kuni's twin sister, Kanashi Yarkataki."

"Whoa!!" Nina interrupted. "Kuni's got a twin sister?!"

"Yeah. I knew there was more to her family than just her dead grandpappy!"

"I wonder if she's just like Kunimitsu." Christie wondered to herself.

"Rayavaza suggested that since Kuni's injured, we should do the rescue mission for her… and so she won't… gulp!... die."

"Are you kidding me?!" Nina exclaimed in anger. "Reptile actually swore to kill Kuni, if she tried to save her own sister?!"

"Yeah… and I really wish that wasn't the truth."

"That sucks!"

"I know. I know that human lizard very well. When he has a hostage, he means serious business. He's one hard-headed son of a bitch!!"

"So, who's gonna do the rescuing?" Jin asked. Gon kept this question in his thoughts as he paced again.

"Well, since I'm the brave one, I'll do it!"

"Why you?!" Christie asked. Rayavaza stopped her. "What?"

"Maybe Gon has a point." Raya stated. "Since Gon knows Reptile very well, you should know his weak points, correct?"

"Yeah." Gon replied with a smile. "And Terravayne should assist me for… ya know… just in case he gets really pissed off. When you lie to him, he'll turn your head into an acid-infected skull and swallow it!"

"And thank God, I know how to fight blood thirsty creatures like him!" Terravayne sighed with relief. Kunimitsu smiled on her bruised face. Rayavaza saw this and sighed with happiness.

"I told you this meeting would benefit you, Kunimitsu." She reassured sweetly. "Your sister will be okay."

"Thanks, you guys. I really… "Kunimitsu thanked before she yawned and fell asleep. Jin smiled upon seeing this.

"…appreciate it." He finished for the sleeping kunoichi. "Gon, Terravayne, do be careful out there, okay? We'll keep Kuni safe."

"Thanks a bunch, Jinny!" Gon exclaimed with happiness. Terravayne quickly gathered up his arsenal of advanced laser weapons and ran off to Reptile's hideout in his lighting-fast tiger form, having Gon hanging on tight to his mane. Rayavaza watched the two with clasped praying hands.

"I pray that you two will come back safe." She whispered to herself.

To be continued…


	10. More to the Family: Part II

Chapter 10: More to the Family (Part II)

Chapter 10: More to the Family? (Part II) 

(Sorry about all the seriousness since the eighth chapter, but I will get back to funny stuff. I promise. There were some funnies in those two previous chapters and there's going to be some in this chapter, even though the majority of it is on a more serious note. Enjoy!)

In the previous chapter, Russia wasn't over with just yet. Reptile, from Mortal Kombat, has Kunimitsu's twin sister, Kanashi, held hostage and poor Kuni can't save her alone… because the evil green hybrid lizard threatened to kill her, if she did. Since Kunimitsu's injured, it's up to Gon and Terravayne to rescue Kanashi and bring her back safe. The decision of keeping Kanashi hasn't been decided just yet, but either way, she must be saved and reunited with her long lost kunoichi twin.

Let's see how Kanashi's doing with Reptile…

Kanashi did have quite the resemblance to Kunimitsu, except her eyes are very blue cobalt with a shiny luster and long purple hair tied up in two pigtails that were raised up a little. She was wearing a casual outfit of a pink t-shirt and blue jeans with white and purple sneakers on her feet. Her wrists were clasped in shackles hung on chains on a brick wall. Reptile chuckled when he saw how exhausted she was from trying to break free.

"Heh, heh, heh! Still tried to break free, eh?" Reptile teased. Kanashi looked up at him with her glowing cobalt blue eyes. "I found your twin sister, Kanashi."

"What?!" Kanashi exclaimed in the same deep voice as Kunimitsu. "You found her?!"

"Yes and she won't be able to save you anytime soon. In four hours, you are to be my feast. Shall I test your taste now?"

"You sick lizard! You may have harmed my sister, but you will not prevail when she decides to save me nonetheless!"

"Whaaa?! You deny my strength, Kanashi!! I was lucky to find you here in Siberia, Russia. You were actually looking for Kunimitsu."

"Kuni… _mitsu?_"

"Ahh, you don't know this fact yet. Kunishi's name was changed to Kunimitsu when she joined the Manji Clan a long time ago. I still have her real name glued to my head!"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't have the guts, that's why!! Now, say one more word and maybe my dinner will be served right now. I am a pretty impatient monster when it comes to hunger."

"………………" Kanashi remained silent for the rest of her four hours. She still couldn't believe all this. First, she's been wondering aimlessly through Russia to find Kunishi. Then, Reptile traps her and takes her hostage. Now, she's on death row, waiting for either a rescue or being part of Reptile's three course meal. She started crying mentally at this thought of her two fates as she closed her eyes in prayer.

Back at the campgrounds…

Nina, Christie, Rayavaza, Jin, Bruce, and all of the toddlers were quietly watching the sleeping Kunimitsu. One little Korean boy was the most curious and approached the sleeping kunoichi slowly before Jin intervened gently by grabbing his shoulder.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked softly. "And what happened to you?"

"My name is Bynojuan Kavocho and an animal mutation experiment explosion affected me." The boy replied in a cute voice. He was about nine years old and had the most beautiful face you couldn't resist. He was an anthromorphic pure white kinkajou with bright pink diamond eyes, a pretty impressive muscular stature, and long blonde hair that showed bangs in between his small rounded ears. He wore a black tank top with matching jeans and blue and black sneakers. Jin smiled with sincerity.

"Nice to meet you, Bynojuan. I can see why you're wearing all this black. Curious about Kunimitsu, huh?"

"Is that her name? She looks cool."

"Thanks for that comment. I have to admit, she is rather dashing for a kunoichi."

"Yeah. I just wanna take a closer look at her, since I don't know her."

"Go right ahead, but don't wake her up. She needs this rest, especially since she fought against Reptile."

"Okay." Bynojuan remained silent as he got a little closer to Kunimitsu. When he was at the left side of the bed, he scanned her entire body with his shimmering pink eyes and smiled. "Wow! She's strong. How come Reptile beated her?"

"Two reasons:" Rayavaza started. "One, Reptile is a mutated hybrid lizard with three times the strength of a human's and two; he has a more powerful sword as well."

"The sword tripled power, too?"

"Yes."

"Oh. A dagger against a strong sword doesn't make it a fair fight, huh?"

"Unfortunately. We're conserving Kunimitsu's life while Gon and Terravayne go to rescue her twin sister, Kanashi."

"I didn't think she had a family."

"So didn't we." Bruce, Jin, and Nina agreed simultaneously.

"All they've heard of was her grandfather, who is deceased." Rayavaza concluded. Bynojuan frowned with sincerity.

"Aw, man!" He moaned with sadness before he jumped with realization. "Wait a minute!! You said that she was fighting Reptile, right?! The Reptile from Mortal Kombat?"

"Yeah."

"……I know his weakness!"

"WHAT?!" Everybody in the main building exclaimed with shock. Bynojuan smiled with confidence.

"Yep!! I know his weakness and you don't know it."

"What is it?!"

"…he hates…… love."

"………"

"HELL, NO!!" Bruce yelled from the distance as he was walking off to the bathroom for a break. Rayavaza was not too surprised.

"Obviously…" She muttered with sarcasm. Bynojuan nodded with a smile. "Why?"

"He mentally swears to kill himself every time he sees two brothers, two sisters, or a brother and a sister showing love and affection towards each other… but get this! Ninety-nine percent of the time he doesn't kill himself. One percent… he does."

"So, let me get this straight. When Kunimitsu and Kanashi are finally reunited and they show love towards each other, then Reptile will be defeated."

"That's right… um…"

"Rayavaza."

"Thanks. That's right, Rayavaza. That's all they have to do."

"But… Kunimitsu's injured. How can we propose this plan?"

"Oh, I have an idea. Just call Gon and Terravayne and let me explain it to them."

"Okay."

Back at Reptile's abandoned factory hideout…

Gon and Terravayne just arrived at the front doors. Terravayne sniffed around before he turned back into a human. Gon looked up at him with curiosity.

"Reptile's in here, but that good smell…" Terravayne paused as he sniffed again. "…mmmmmm. Smells like the aroma of an animal lover."

"That's Kanashi, isn't it?" Gon asked in wonder. Terravayne nodded. "Damn. Kuni's not the only one, huh?"

"I guess not. This whole place smells of her animal loving scent and Reptile's not even repulsed by it. Amazing!"

"I wonder what her favorite animals are." After that was said, Terravayne's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Yo!"

"Terravayne, this is Bynojuan." Bynojuan replied from the other line. Terravayne smiled; glad to hear his stepbrother's voice since the animal mutation accident. "How have you been, bro?"

"Great, now that I hear that you can talk again. What is it?"

"I know Reptile's weakness."

"You do?!"

"Yeah. It's a simple thing… love."

"Love, huh? As gruesome as he looks, love should be that one thing that can make any evil heart explode to death."

"Yeah. I figured that if we reunited Kunimitsu and Kanashi together in front of Reptile, he'll be more likely to kill himself when he sees the happy reunion."

"Whoa! Are you sure?!"

"Yeah! Kunimitsu's gonna be all better in a few minutes."

"A few minutes? We just bandaged her up."

"Yeah, I know… but that animal mutation experiment explosion gave me instant healing powers somehow. I can heal her whole body in less than a minute by a simple touch from my tail or my finger. What do ya say?"

"I say it's a done deal. Get Kuni healed and tell her to meet me and Gon here at the Siberia National Metal Factory. It's Reptile's hideout."

"Abandoned, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll do it all in no time. See if you can contact Kanashi from the outside and tell her this news… and to hang in there."

"Got it! See ya."

"Bye!" After that, Terravayne hung up his cell and looked at Gon, who was watching him the whole time he was on the phone.

"Love is Reptile's weakness." Terravayne told the short rex. Gon jumped with surprise.

"Ya don't say?!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "I always knew that human lizard hated love more than sauerkraut. So, now that love is the discovered weakness, how can that help in rescuing Kanashi?"

"My stepbrother at the campgrounds, Bynojuan, just called and told me that the sisterly reunion has to happen in Reptile's sights. When he does see this, he'll either die of an exploded heart or commit suicide."

"Holy shit!! Now, we're talkin'! Your stepbro knows how to make a plan worth trying!"

"Thanks. All we have to do now is contact Kanashi wirelessly and see how she's doing in there."

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Let me do it!! I brought my 'No-Phone Communication Kit'. It's uh… packed up in my shell here."

"'No-Phone'?"

"Yep. I can send silent communication impulses through the wall and to the person we're tryin' to speak to. We're actually talking to that person's mind, or the voice in his or her head. Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it. You're a genius, Gon. Rayavaza didn't waste her time with you, huh?"

"Nope!! Let's try it out."

Back inside the abandoned factory's secret room…

Kanashi had her eyes closed, silently praying for Kunimitsu's safety and for her own safety as well. Reptile was busy talking with his fellow mutant hybrid lizard guards while she was mentally praying. He looked back at her for a moment and nearly gagged at what she was doing.

"Ugh!" He groaned with annoyance before he turned back towards his comrades. "She's praying again. Makes me wanna hurl chunks just for watching her do it. Listen, boys. Kanashi denies my power and she knows that, once Kunimitsu heals, she'll try to save her anyway, despite my warning. If you see her or any of her friends, kill them on sight. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." The multi-colored hybrid lizard guards chanted before they left for their posts. As they were running out the door, a shorter midget version of Reptile walked in with confusion, watching the other lizards on his way in until Reptile boomed in his voice.

"REPTILE, JR.!!"

"Yo, Dad!!" Reptile, Jr. exclaimed in his cute street male seventeen year old voice. "It's RJ, okay?"

"Fine. RJ, you're late again. You can't be late for _this_, the most important meal in my life!"

"Sorry, dude. I had homework, ya know."

"But, you don't go to school anymore!"

"Naw, but I do study on how to be like you, a'ight?"

"Okay, okay… I get it. Just do me a favor, make yourself useful, and guard Kanashi for me while I assemble my fighting team. Is that hard to do?"

"Naw, man! I can do that."

"Mmmmmmm…" Reptile was really trying to get used to his son's street talk, but he just couldn't stand it. He just left without another word. RJ watched him leave with annoyance written all over his face.

"Man, my dad has sentimental issues." He muttered before he faced Kanashi, who was slowly crying tears physically with her head bowed down with sadness. "So, you're Kanashi Yarkataki, right?"

"………………" Kanashi remained quiet as she continued crying with a bowed down head. RJ frowned before he tried again.

"Kanashi?"

"………what do you want?"

"I just… wanna talk to ya. I'm not gonna hurt ya or nothin' like dat. That's my dad's business and shit."

"…you call that monster your father?! You do look much like him."

"Yeah, yeah… that's what everybody says these days, girl. I hate that comment because of my dad being a monster! He sucks!"

"I see. So, if you do have the resemblence of your monstrous father, what is your name?"

"It's obviously Reptile, Jr., but you can call me RJ… just to make sure people don't know me at a first glance."

"But, they will nonetheless."

"Aw, man!"

"Don't worry. If you don't harm me, then there's no harm is asking you this question: Where is my sister?"

"You mean… that sexy Kunimitsu chick?"

"Yes. I'm still shocked that her name changed because of a Manji membership and she never told me. That's not like her at all. Anyway, do you know where she is?"

"Damn, Kanashi. I wish I knew. I wanna escape with ya."

"You… do?"

"Hell, yeah. Since my dad's a monster, he treats me like one. I wanna get away from him!"

"Then, it's settled." After that was final, there was a noiseless and undetectable force in Kanashi's ears and she was the only one who actually sensed it. "What the…?! What is this mysterious force that speaks to me?"

Outside the building…

"YES!!" Gon cheered as he working with the heavy machinery of his kit. "It's workin'! We're through! You may speak." Gon handed Terravayne a headset and he placed it on before he kneeled down beside the rex and spoke.

"Kanashi, it's Terravayne. I'm a friend of your sister's." He started.

Back inside…

"My God! A friend of my sister speaks!" Kanashi cheered in a whisper to RJ, who smiled, but remained quiet, so he would interfere with the signal. "Terravayne, where is my beloved sister, Kunishi? Is she alive?"

"She's just fine. My stepbrother is healing her and she'll be here soon to help us rescue you." Terravayne replied in her head. "She's still young."

"I know."

"…huh?"

"Kunishi and I have the ability we were born with. Every time Kunishi feels as though she's changing in any way, I feel that way as well. She's been through cryosleep, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I guess I remain at my age of twenty-one as well. I will be waiting for you all."

"Good. Just hang in there, baby. Your sister will be here soon. See ya."

"Wait! Before you go, I have an accomplice."

"You do?!"

"She does?!" Gon asked in the distance inside Kanashi's head. Kanashi chuckled before she continued.

"Yes." She replied. "He is the former son of the monster Reptile named RJ. He says that he hates his father and how he treats him on a daily basis. He wishes to live with me when we escape."

"Well, I'll be damned! Another passenger for our road trip!"

"This is great! Gon could use some scaly company of his own. Tell RJ that he's welcome."

"I will and thank you so much. I can't wait to see my sister again. I will pray for your safety and be careful around Reptile. He can get reckless."

"Don't worry. Gon knows this monstrous lizard man. He won't even lay a claw on us."

"Or his sword!!" Gon screamed. Kanashi chuckled again before she spoke.

"Oh, bless you all. Please take your time and good luck. You better go. Reptile's coming back."

"Okay. Don't say a word about our rescue attempt and hang on." Terravayne silently commanded. "Bye."

Outside the building…

Gon just turned off his kit and placed it away while Terravayne transformed back into his lightning fast tiger form.

"This plan's gonna rock!!" Gon exclaimed as he climbed onto Terravayne's back. "I can't wait to see Kuni and Kanashi together. I bet they look exactly alike."

"We'll find out soon enough, won't we?" Terravayne agreed before he ran back to the campgrounds.

Minutes later, back at the campgrounds…

"Did you see what she looked like?" Kunimitsu asked when she was fully recovered and out of the stretcher, thanks to Bynojuan. Terravayne frowned while Gon shook his head.

"Breaking in now could mean our lives, Kunimitsu." Terravayne suggested. "She is praying for us and you will rescue her… alone."

"ALONE?!" Rayavaza and Kunimitsu asked simultaneously.

"Hold up!" Christie exclaimed as she approached the group. "You said the she was prayin' for _us_, right?!"

"Yeah, but we're just sending in Kunimitsu for safety reasons… and because of the plan to get Reptile to kill himself. Kuni, I know you've had a difficult time fighting Reptile last time, but this time, you can do it on your own." Terravayne reassured. "Believe in yourself and go for it."

"Did you see how brutally beaten I was when you brought me back here?!" Kunimitsu asked with anger.

"I'm not making you risk your life. Love is the solution to killing Reptile… not violence."

"Oh, I get it!" Christie and Nina exclaimed by accident. Jin nodded in agreement to the ladies while Bruce was still confused.

"Kunimitsu should go alone." Jin agreed.

"But…" Kunimitsu turned towards the whole group of the campground kids, Bynojuan, Rayavaza, Terravayne, Gon, Christie, Nina, Jin, Bruce, and the staff behind the kids. They all had smiles on their faces, encouraging the kunoichi to go for it. She smiled slowly after two minutes and pulled out her fox mask and dagger. "…wish me luck." After that, she dashed off towards the hideout. Bruce looked around and frowned.

"Can somebody please tell me why I smiled with ya'll?" He asked out of nowhere. Everybody acted casual immediately after the question, completely ignoring it. Rayavaza partially ignored it as she mentioned it to Terravayne.

"Bruce will get all this later on." She said to her best friend, who nodded in agreement.

Later, back at the hideout…

"Two hours, Kanashi." Reptile sang out playfully as he stroked Kanashi's determined face. RJ just acted normal, as if nothing important happened. "Two more hours and you are to be in my belly. Can I test your meaty taste now?"

"I already told you, you sick hybrid lizard bastard!" Kanashi cursed to the monster. "You do not taste me!! You can taste your own tail for all I care!"

"Grrrrrr!! I've always hated stubborn behaviors like this! You're really testing my patience, bitch!"

"Well, that's something more positive to test than your lack of listening skills."

"WHAT?! You threaten me?! You do have the same stubborn attitude as your Manji twin! I ought to eat both of you… if she becomes a fool and comes to rescue you, that is. I've warned her that she will be killed upon rescuing you and it's gonna happen!" Reptile got in Kanashi's face before he finished. "DO NOT TEST ME!! YOU AND YOUR SISTER WILL BECOME MY FEAST, IF YOU DENY ME AGAIN!!"

"…Dad?" RJ came in calmly. Reptile turned towards him fast. "Aren't you takin' all this shit a lil' too seriously?"

"SHUT UP!! It's not your business!!"

"Hmmmm… I see how he treats him." Kanashi's voice said in her mind. "He does deserve to be set free with me."

"Humph! Fine, then. Damn." RJ muttered. Reptile turned back towards Kanashi.

"That's just my useless son. He'll never be like me." He said to her. RJ heard every word and gasped with shock.

"DAD!! What the hell…?!"

"Don't you use that tone against me, boy!! I am your father!! Therefore, I make the rules!!"

"Why do you have to treat me like shit, Dad?! It's not fair, man!!"

"I can treat you however I wanna treat you!! I am the father!!"

"Grrrrrrr…"

"Now, where was I?"

"At the point of your extinction." Replied a mysterious deep female voice. Reptile recognized that voice and pulled out his Kirehashi in readiness. RJ and Kanashi looked up to where the voice came from with curiosity. "Release my sister."

"Kunishi?" Kanashi whispered with happiness. RJ smiled as he watched his father shiver.

"You again?! I warned you of the consequences of attempting to save her!! Now, you and your sister should become my food!! REVEAL YOURSELF!!"

"Okay, if you say so…" Reptile smiled at the sound of that, but he didn't realize what was really going to happen. He waited for Kunimitsu to jump out from the ceiling, but instead, he saw nothing but a purple and pink blur pass behind him swiftly and, when he turned around, Kanashi was gone and out of her shackles. This puzzled and angered the monster all at once.

"What the…?!"

"Yipe!!" Yelped RJ as he was snatched up just as fast as Kanashi was by that same pink and purple blur. Reptile turned back around to where the yelp came from and growled.

"RJ! Where are you, you fox-faced wrench?! SHOW YOURSELF!!"

In the ceiling…

RJ was in happy tears as he watched Kunimitsu and Kanashi hug each other in celebration with loads of their own respectful happy tears staining each other.

"You two _are _sisters! Ya'll look just alike! Twin sistas?!"

"Yes." Kunimitsu replied. "Kanashi, it's good to see you again. I've missed you so much."

"Same here, Kunishi." Kanashi replied. "Many people told me you were dead, but I didn't let that stop me from searching for you." The hug ended after that and the two sisters looked at each other. "I was about to search in Tokyo, but Reptile ambushed me by surprise and kidnapped me. It's no wonder I never aged any further than twenty-one years. You were in a… cyro state?"

"For twenty years, yes. Yoshimitsu felt sympathy for me after our last battle and he wanted to preserve my life somehow."

"You were a devoted teammate to him, that's why. He didn't want you to die so quickly, even if you did betray his rules. I hear you were the best thief in all of Japan."

"Yeah, but that was until Yoshimitsu caught me."

"No matter, then. I'm just so happy that you're alive and well! I've been praying for our reunion ever since we were separated at our ages of seven."

"What have you been doing before Reptile captured you?"

"I've been training pangolins. They're rarely seen, so I train them to help increase their population… if you catch my drift as to what I'm teaching them."

"………!! You bad girl, you!"

"Heh, heh… yeah…"

"STOOOOOP!! STOP IT ALL, PLEASE!!" Reptile cried in pain as he vigorously held on to his chest. RJ looked down at him and humphed in satisfaction. "MY HEART!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"What's happening to him?" Kunimitsu asked. Kanashi smiled.

"Love is his weakness." She replied expertly and, as if on cue, Reptile's lizard eyes snapped open to its widest before his green blood started oozing out of his eyeballs, mouth, fingernails, toenails, and ears. Then, he collapsed on the floor. He was dead because his heart exploded! RJ's smile went even wider before he jumped down towards his father's dead corpse and sniffed him with his forked tongue. He motioned for the twins to jump down towards him afterwards. "See?"

"My God… He's… he's dead?"

"Yeah." RJ replied. "My daddy hates love so much that it literally makes his heart explode, like a bomb. That's exactly what happened, too."

"Yes." Kanashi agreed. "Reptile may be strong, but everybody has a weakness."

"………yeah, that's true." Kunimitsu realized. "I realized that Gon couldn't live second without Rayavaza since we found her."

"There you go. Did you have a weakness, dear sister?"

"…yes. I was internally afraid that I might have lost you. Grandfather died, in case you didn't hear about it."

"Grandpa's dead?! How?!"

"Natural reasons."

"Oh, no. That means that I'm the only piece of you to remain. Thank goodness."

"Yes. Now… Terravayne tells me that you rebelled against your father."

"Yeah." RJ replied as he looked over at the two sisters, but was preferably looking at Kunimitsu. "My dad treated my ass like shit and I just wanted to get away from him."

"Hmmm…"

"Kunishi, please accept him. He's homeless and fatherless." Kanashi begged. Kunimitsu smiled as she looked at both her sister and RJ simultaneously.

Back at the campgrounds…

"WOOOOOOOWWW!!" Everybody gasped when they saw Kunimitsu and Kanashi standing next to each other. Jin approached the two after it got silent for three minutes.

"Well, I am impressed." He commented with a smile. "You two are indeed true twins. You both look beautiful together."

"Thanks." Kunimitsu and Kanashi replied together. Gon chuckled at their voices.

"Damn!" He commented. "They sound just alike, too!!" The rex then looked at RJ and smiled. "RJ!!"

"Gon? Is that you?" RJ asked.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened to your daddy, eh?"

"His heart went KABOOM!!"

"WHOA!! Just like what Terravayne predicted! Awesome!"

"Well, now that there's a happy and sisterly reunion completed, what can we do?" Rayavaza asked randomly. Everybody looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Can Kanashi come along with us?" Christie asked. "With Rayavaza with us, the RV's full."

"I know there's an exception in order here." Nina sang out with sarcasm. Gon smiled as he came to a thought.

"I got one! Since Rayavaza's partially a golden dragon and Terravayne can keep up with a speeding RV in his tiger form, Kanashi can ride with us."

"Are you sure, Gon?" Rayavaza asked.

"Yeah. You do fly with wings, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, there is an exception. Welcome to our road trip, Kanashi."

"Thanks." Kanashi thanked sweetly. "You all have been taking good care of my sister and I honor your names forever. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, babe. Kunimitsu's been through so much since the trip."

"Yeah!" Bruce agreed. "There was this fight for the fox-mask-removal before we officially left!"

"And Kunimitsu entered a chip eating contest and grew extremely ill after a roller coaster ride in China." Jin added.

"Me and Kuni became friends!" Christie proudly announced.

"She licked a very explicit magazine picture and then, got in trouble for it." Nina added with humor.

"And… uh… Kuni and I had this dare and she became rich for doing it with me." Gon added in a sensual manner.

"……………!!" Kanashi was speechless at all the things that happened to her kunoichi sister. She then eyed Christie and finally spoke up after five minutes. "How exactly did you two become friends, Christie?"

"It happened back at that Russian hotel… what was it called again?" Christie explained, and then paused.

"The Dragon Palace Hotel." Jin replied expertly.

"Yeah, there. Kunimitsu and I were just enjoyin' ourselves in room 1608."

"And I got paranoid over that room, damn it!" Gon groaned with sadness. "They had some sexy fun in there and I missed it all!!"

"Yeah, it's your entire fault you missed it."

"…aw, man."

"Anyway, after that happened, then there was that fox incident back at the zoo. She was raped by a bunch of pervert foxes and I just felt sympathy for her."

"Pervert foxes?" Kanashi looked at her sister as she asked this question. Kunimitsu blushed.

"Well, that's what they were. They said they needed help with their popularity rate and they tricked me like hell." She replied.

"And you honor them in your fighting abilities."

"……damn them all."

"So, actually, this road trip was your idea, Gon?"

"Yep. All me!" Gon replied with confidence. "It's my RV we're ridin' in."

"Where have you all been so far?"

"Not many places. We've only been to China and here in Russia so far. What country do you suggest?"

"Italy."

"Oooh, good choice. You don't mind drivin' all the way there, do ya, Jin?"

"I don't mind at all." Jin replied with smile. "Are we leaving now?"

"Now that we've made exceptions for Kanashi to join us, yeah. Let's get outta here!" After Gon made this final statement, everybody said their goodbyes to the children, especially Terravayne saying goodbye to his stepbrother, Bynojuan. They hugged each other for ten seconds with tears coming out of their eyes before Terravayne departed with the crew after turning into his lightning fast tiger form. RJ decided to ride on his back since Kanashi had the last piece of room for the RV and now, they were headed for Italy.

To be continued…


	11. Love Ze Tango

Chapter 11: Love Ze Tango

(Sorry for taking so long. This time, all the humor is back. If it sucks, take it easy on me, alright? I'm a little rusty since I'm in college and all. Enjoy!)

"What exactly can we do in Italy?" Nina asked randomly after a silent twenty minutes. She was in the passenger seat while Christie was watching TV, Gon was playing his video games with Bruce, and Kunimitsu and Kanashi were taking a nap together, having Kanashi sleep in a sleeping bag next to Kuni. Jin waited for somebody to respond, but it was still silent.

"Maybe we'll find out when we get there." Jin replied with sarcasm. Nina looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. He sensed it and shrugged his shoulders. "What? Nobody else was listening."

"HEY!" Gon screamed in protest. "I was listening!"

"No, you weren't. You're over there playing a video game with Bruce, who also wasn't listening."

"You bastard…"

"I've got the Italian Reader!" Christie cheered as she read her paper. "Hmmm… visiting the Vatican… visiting monuments… oooooh! Ze Tango! That sounds sexy."

"Ze Tango?" Nina asked as she looked over her shoulder. "What's that?"

"Listen carefully… and I'll be readin' from the paper. It says:

'Ze Tango is _the _dancing competition in Italy. You and your partner will share the grand prize and take home the title of 'Ze Tango Champion'. Dance in your finest and, if your couple wins with your sexy glory, not only will you win the grand prize, your female partner will get to meet our bachelor: Jacques Leon Kaveshtov. Don't miss out! Sign up today! Registration is free!'

………Jacques Leon Kaveshtov sounds sexy. They don't have a picture of him in here, but he sounds like a nice guy."

"Depends on his ego!" Bruce added. "What's if he's a gay son of a bitch on the inside?!"

"He can't be!" Nina protested. "His name doesn't sound like homosexual material."

"Ugh!"

"You all don't know him… yet." Kanashi came in tiredly, slowly sitting up in her sleeping bag whilst rubbing her eyes. "He's not only the world's most attractive man, he's the most dependable."

"You know him?!"

"Yeah. He used to be a classmate back in kindergarden. His parents raised him like he was supposed to be rich… and he is!"

"So, how come he's still single?" Gon asked.

"He prefers to be single so he won't betray anyone at marriage. To put it in his perspective, he thinks the word 'cheat' is a really powerful word and doesn't want that to be in his resumé."

"Yikes! I understand!"

"That's why he wants to remain a bachelor for life. That way, he can date as many women as he wants and don't get pentalized for it."

"Well, we have to see him first." Rayavaza said through the window. "I'm sure we'll be riveted."

"Yeah!" RJ agreed playfully. "All you women, that is!!"

A few hours later, they finally arrived in Venice, Italy. The streets were pretty busy for an afternoon and Jin was having the hardest time finding a perfect parking spot.

"Ugh!" Jin groaned with frustration. "This is ridiculous! These streets are so busy today!" Gon perched himself on the dashboard between Nina and Jin and became annoyed.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" He screamed. "C'MON, PEOPLE!! YOU SEE A HUGE RV DRIVING THROUGH THIS BITCH!!! MOVE, DAMN IT!!"

"Talk about a small case of road rage." Kunimitsu quoted nonchalantly. "Maybe it's that Ze Tango business that's making people crowd around us."

"What?!" Gon turned towards the kunoichi. "Are you serious?!"

"If I wasn't, wouldn't you hear constant knocking at the front door?" As soon as Kunimitsu asked that question, there were indeed non-stop knocking at the door when Jin stopped the vehicle. They looked over at the door before it stopped after five minutes and they heard nothing but cameras snapping photos. They all looked at each other, then raced to the door simultaneously, having Nina, Christie, Bruce, and Jin collide heads and knock each other out. Kunimitsu, Gon, and Kanashi were still standing and remained calm as they stepped over the unconscious fighters and opened the door, having Gon on Kunimitsu's shoulder. When the door was opened, they saw some news reporters interviewing Rayavaza, RJ, and Terravayne.

"You all must be…" A female reporter started before RJ finished for her.

"Yep! The Tekken Warriors! My name is RJ, a.k.a. Reptile Jr. and this is Terravayne and Rayavaza." RJ started. "And also, at the RV entrance, we have my good buddy, Gon, on the shoulder of Kunimitsu and beside her is her identical twin sister, Kanashi."

"Aren't there more of you?" A male reporter asked. RJ grew wide eyed as he ran past Kunimitsu and looked at the floor to see Jin just coming to, but Bruce, Nina, and Christie were still knocked out.

"Huh?" Jin asked, overhearing the reporter. RJ showed a look of disappointment.

"What the hell happened in here, man?" He asked. Jin shook his head before he replied.

"I guess we were in a bit of a rush. Anyway, my name is Jin Kazama and, still on the floor, we have Christie Montiero, Bruce Irvin, and Nina Williams. Give them some time to regain consciousness… please. Ow!"

"You all must be here for the Ze Tango contest." Another female reporter stated. Kunimitsu volunteered to speak.

"Yes, we are." She replied. "We've heard about it just recently and it seems interesting."

"Have you heard of Jaques Leon Kaveshtov?"

"Yeah." Nina replied after finally coming to. "He sounds handsome. What does he look like?"

"Funny you should ask, my fine young lass." Replied a handsome and deep male voice from behind the crowd. Everybody grew silent as they waited for the source of that voice to break through the paparazzi. Christie and Bruce just stood up with Nina and Jin as they watched carefully with everyone else. After a silent three minutes, he finally got through. He was a twenty-two year old man with long black hair that stopped at his knees, hazel green and bright eyes, a handsome face, strong muscles, stood at a height of six feet and four inches tall, and wore a gold vest with black artistic designs, black baggy jeans, and work boots. All of the ladies in the RV showed hearts in their eyes and sighed, having Kunimitsu rudely drop Gon off her shoulder, making him land face first right in front of the crowd. "It is I, Jaques Leon Kaveshtov."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" The ladies screamed before they rushed towards him, including Rayavaza. All of the men looked jealous, especially Gon.

"So, that's him, huh?" Gon asked. Terravayne approached him and placed him on his right shoulder as he spoke.

"It seems so." He replied. "It's no wonder the ladies swoon over him."

"He qualifies to be the Bachelor on TV." Bruce commented.

"It's no wonder that he wants to stay single." Jin commented. "Look at him."

"Yeah." RJ agreed. "He's got muscle man written all over him!"

"Easy, easy, ladies. I come in peace." Jaques pleaded playfully. "What brings you all to my lovely hometown of Venice?"

"We've heard about Ze Tango." Christie replied. "Are you really the grand prize for us?"

"Yes, I am. Being a well-repsected bachelor, I am prone to attracting virtually every woman in the world… even you, young kunoichi."

"My God…" Kunimitsu sighed as Jaques stroked her face with passion.

"What's your name, my lady?"

"K…k… kuni… mitsu."

"Kunimitsu, huh? The ninja that could. I admire your style of fighting. I would love to spend time with you."

"Really?!"

"Yes. You are my desired mate for the month." This made Kunimitsu faint to the ground. Jaques smiled at her unconscious body. "Hm! She is overjoyed. Everyone, I would like these lovely fighters to be contestants in the contest. I bet 900 million dollars on the ninja." This made the crowd murmur with shock. "That is my final offer. I'll see you ladies soon. Good day." After that, Jaques left the RV, having the paparazzi follow him close behind. Christie kneeled down towards the fainted Kunimitsu and fanned her face with a random sheet of folded paper as she spoke.

"Damn!" She commented. "He does have a way with us, huh?"

"Why bet so much money on Kuni, though?" Nina asked. "Can she really be that special?"

"Obviously." Rayavaza replied.

"Uh… I hate to ask this so late, but…" Gon started in annoyed tone. "…why the hell is Kunimitsu getting all this crazy stuff happening to her?! She's been through more that I've been through back in prehistoric times! Damn!"

"She deserves it. Nobody knows Kunimitsu that well… and maybe she just needs a little more than just ninja action in her life."

"Pfft!! She deserves it, my ass!"

"That 900 million dollar bet on her is a risky call, though." RJ commented. "Whew! He really wants to meet her, huh?"

"I'll say. Ladies, I have a suggestion about all this, but I don't think you'll approve." Jin started nervously. All of the ladies looked at him, even Kunimitsu, who just came to after ten minutes. "Um…… damn it… uh……… maybe… uh… the rest of you ladies should…… um… let… Kuni………… win."

"YES!!" Kunimitsu cheered at the same time the other ladies said: "WHAT?!"

"Whoa… dude." RJ muttered with shock. Jin chuckled with nervousness.

"Some suggestion, Jin." Christie spat back in anger as Kunimitsu stood up and nearly tackled Jin in an embrace. "I thought you was jealous, every one of ya'll."

"We were!" Bruce admitted. "What the hell, Jin?!"

"What? He seems trustworthy." Jin shrugged it off as he said this. Kunimitsu showed desperate eyes as she spoke.

"Thank you so much, Jin!" She thanked with happiness. "I knew you cared about me this whole time. Finally! I can show my small dirty secret to someone who dates women for a living!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, GIRL!! HOLD ON!!!" Christie got in Kunimitsu's face, but the kunoichi remained smooth, calm, and collected as Christie continued. "What dirty secret?!"

"It's for me to know and for you all to find out. 'Kay?"

"Oh, hell no!! You are gonna tell me right here. We're best friends, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… I almost forgot." Kunimitsu started sweating with embarrassment. Christie crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Mm-hm! You sure did."

"Well, in that case…" Kunimitsu paused as she looked at everyone before she whispered the rest of her sentence in Christie's ear. After a few seconds, Christie gulped with wide eyes of shock. "…yeah."

"Oh, _that._ I forgot I taught you those moves way back when I first met you. You're pretty much a pro at it, right?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit. Okay, good. Let's keep this little secret between us, a'ight?"

"Affirmative."

"What's the little secret?" Nina asked, approaching the two with Rayavaza, who was wondering the same thing. This puzzled the men yet again as they remained silent, watching the huddle.

"Can I trust ya'll not to tell the men?" Christie whispered at her lowest capacity. Rayavaza and Nina nodded in response. "You see, it all started back when I first met her a few months back…"

(Flashback, to a few months ago…)

…_Tekken 5 was just about to start and all of the old fighters from the previous tournaments were to be the 'audience'. When I saw Kunimitsu, I was just… speechless, but I spoke anyway._

"Hey, um… Kazuya?" Christie asked when she walked up to the father of Jin. "Who is that?"

"Who?" Kazuya asked.

"That woman over there with the fancy fox mask on. She looks cunning, but could be attractive."

"Oh, that's Kunimitsu. She not much of a conversationalist, but if you wanna try, go ahead."

"I'll make her a conversationalist, damn it!" Christie walked over to Kunimitsu, who was dressed in her original pink and purple outfit. She saw Christie approaching her, but didn't make a move from the wall she was leaning against. "Hi! I'm Christie Montiero."

"………………" Kunimitsu didn't make a sound nor move for the handshake. She just looked at Christie's outstretched hand and back at her face. Christie showed an anime sweatdrop behind her head as she saw this and placed her outstretched hand back to her side.

"Damn. Kazuya was right about her not being a big conversationalist."

_Kuni was a bit quiet at me at first, but she noticed my manner of talking. She wanted to know about it and I kinda jumped when she finally spoke. _

"…Kunimitsu." Kunimitsu introduced herself after a silent five minutes. Christie jumped with surprise before she regained herself.

"Oh, geez! Girl, you scared me! Like your voice, though. Anyway, um… Kazuya already told me who you are." She replied. "So, how come you're so quiet?"

"I'm a ninja. What did you expect?"

"Sheesh! Forget I asked."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"……This style of speaking you have. What do you call it?"

"Oh… it's nothin'. It's just the way I talk, that's all."

"But, you must have a name for it. I'd love to learn it."

"..........................."

_I showed a look of shock and surprise all at once. Kunimitsu wanted to know how to talk the way I talk all the time. It was a challenge to teach her, but I tried anyway. _

"You seem surprised. What is it?" Kunimitsu asked calmly. Christie shook out of the shock before she spoke.

"Uh… well, you surprised me." She replied. "You really want to know what it's called?"

"Yes."

"…Well, alright… but it'll cost you."

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Take that mask off."

"Okay." Kunimitsu obeyed as she slowly took her mask off, showing her beautiful face that was so perfect, she doesn't even need make-up. Her bright magenta eyes barely showed any emotion, but she was smiling. "Satisfied?"

"Damn. Hell, yeah! You look pretty. Keep it off, girl. You deserve it." This made Kunimitsu chuckle. "Anyway, as promised, I'll tell what I call this speech I'm speakin'. It's called 'Talkin' Street'."

"I don't get it."

"Most people don't on their first meeting. So, to make it simple, let's just say that you were living on the streets. You see this black business guy walk up to you, but he's young. He's twenty-one years old and, even in a business suit, he talks like this to you. Ahem! 'Hey, baby girl. What's up? I just happen to see ya walking down dis street and you are just bangin', girl! How the hell do you do it?' and you look at him like, 'Aww, thanks. I never knew I looked that spicy. You don't look so bad yo'self, you sexy son of a bitch.' See, a statement like that only sends a senstive guy running, but he actually takes it as a compliment. You get me so far?"

"…sort of. What's make the 'sexy son of a bitch' part the compliment?"

"It's a compliment because you said 'sexy' before you said 'son of a bitch'. If you were to say it without saying 'sexy' first, then it would be an insult and he'll just walk away with a pissed look on his face."

"Ohhh, I get it now. Thanks for teaching me."

"No problem, girl. What else do you need to know?"

"Um… I'm curious. I was watching TV with Bruce the other day and he was watching some music video on this black-based music channel. It was pretty weird."

"What video was it?"

"I don't really remember the name of the song or who sung it. All I know is that the song was pretty interesting and one of the female dancers were……… how can I put this?...... shakin' that ass."

"There you go!! You're talkin' street already! Anyway, that dance is called the Backbreaker, but I'm sure there is another name for it that doesn't sound like it could hurt."

"Do you know how to do it?"

"Hell, yeah. I do it to entertain Eddy all the time. He just drools when I do it."

"Hm!"

"If you want me to teach you how to do that dance and many others in the same manner, I can. Kinda weird for your type, but yeah, I can teach you."

"You can?!"

"Yeah… wait! Let me check somethin' on you first. Turn around with your back facing me real quick." Kunimitsu turned around as she was told and waited patiently as she was being inspected. Christie looked at Kunimitsu's ass and whistled. "Holy crap! I know most people can't see that through those pants you're wearing, but damn, I can see it clearly."

"What is it?"

"Your ass, girl." Kunimitsu silently gulped as she blushed with an anime sweatdrop on the side of her head. "Where does everything go when you eat?!"

"That's the question that remains on my mind for the longest time. I have this huge pizza party with the guys back in Tekken 2 and I always wondered why I never gained a pound around my abdomen since then."

"Hm! Well, I just found out where it all goes… right down to your ass. It does qualify you into learning those dance moves you saw."

"Really?" Kunimitsu turned back around.

"Yeah. It's gonna take some time to practice, if that's okay."

"I can handle it."

"Ha, ha! I bet you can. Let's go upstairs and start your lesson: 'BootyShakin' 101'."

(End flashback)

"When I did start teaching her, it was pretty hard at first. She was having the hardest time keeping up with me." Christie finished. Kunimitsu nodded truthfully to every word. "When she did start to get the hang of it, I was impressed. It only took her a whole hour to completely learn it!"

"That's… uh… that's interesting." Nina muttered with a disturbed look on her face. Rayavaza smiled.

"This should be worth seeing." She commented. "Okay, ladies. We'll let Kunimitsu win the contest on purpose."

"Thanks, girls." Kunimitsu thanked in her sweetest manner possible.

"No problem!" Christie replied, placing an arm around Kunimitsu's shoulder. "I have a great plan that will really make you win. Trust me. You won't even have to break a sweat."

Several hours later, in Jaques Leon Kaveshtov's bedroom in his million dollar mansion…

"That's a pretty risky bet you just pulled, ya know that?" RJ asked the bachelor, who chuckled at the pint-sized Reptile's voice.

"Risky is my middle name, young lizard." Jaques replied with confidence. "I've heard plenty about this Kunimitsu woman, but I never knew she was a male magnet. She's like eye candy to us gentlemen."

"I guess I'll give ya that one." Bruce muttered with clentched teeth.

"I would love to see her do the tango. I always knew she was cultured kind of woman."

"Sheesh! She's not _that _cultured!" Gon protested.

"I beg to differ. We just need to give her a chance to pull this off. I know she can win tonight."

"You sound so sure." Jin observed. "Kunimitsu's really been through Hell since this road trip began."

"You don't say!"

"Yeah. The worst thing that happened to her was when a bunch of foxes worshipped her and they actually…… made a pass at her rather than bow down to her feet." Gon replied. Jaques gasped with horror. "She came back to the RV lookin' a mess, but at least, she survived."

"My God! That's awful! Poor kunoichi. She has been through so much, huh?"

"Yep!"

"What else happened to her?"

"She was beaten half to death by my dad!" RJ replied with anger. Jaques gasped hard. "You do know who my dad is, right?"

"That monster Reptile… right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, no… well, I'm glad she lived through that. Did anything else happen to her?"

"Oh, yeah!! This is my favorite part that happened to her…" Gon started with excitement.

Meanwhile, outside Jaques closed double doors…

"…_we were at this theme park in China and Kunimitsu decided to get in a chip eatin' contest. She won!" _Gon finished through the doors. This made Kunimitsu become wide eyed with embarrassment while the other ladies just stood there with shock.

"_She did?" _Jaques asked.

"_Yep…" _

Back inside the room…

"…but after that, she wanted to join us on this insane roller coaster… uh… what was it called again?" Gon continued as he looked at the other guys.

"The Dragon Hurler." Jin replied expertly. Gon nodded in agreement as he turned back towards Jaques.

"Yeah, that's the one. I forced her to get on it though, even if she was full of different varieties of potato chips."

"I can guess the outcome of that event." Jaques quoted. "She became…… extremely ill."

"Yeah. She was so sick, nothing could stop her from throwing up… except a helpful remedy she received at a hotel we stopped by shortly after."

"Hmmmm…" Jaques showed a look of intense thinking and this was making Gon nervous.

"What?"

"Don't you realize that, technically, having her being sick is _your _fault?"

"HUH?!"

"YES!!" Bruce and RJ cheered. Terravayne was silently shocked while Jin nodded in agreement.

Outside the doors…

"Damn right, it was his fault I got sick in the first place." Kunimitsu agreed under her breath. Christie playfully slapped her own forehead in realization.

"Well, duh!" She exclaimed. "Even I knew that all along. I was just waiting for somebody to catch on."

"That's not like Gon to just force somebody to do something a person isn't fit for." Rayavaza warned with worry. "Luckily, this is his first time he's ever done something like this."

"Good." Kunimitsu muttered. "Let's go inside, so I can talk some sense into him."

"Oh, we're goin' in, but not to start no drama." Christie warned. "We're coming in peacefully, okay?"

"…fine. But, I'm not saying a word unless Jaques is talking to me."

"Deal. Let's go in, Nina."

"Right." Nina replied before she opened the door slowly, nearly startling the boys. "Hey, boys. Having a good time?"

"Hold on!" Kunimitsu interrupted as she started walking up to Gon, who was sitting on the bed next to Jaques. "I just need to say one thing to this rex."

"Uh, oh…" Christie muttered, shaking her head with displeasure. "Here we go."

"Gon?" The kunoichi finally approached the dinosaur, who gulped with fear. "You forgot one other thing that happened to me."

"I… I did?" Gon asked nervously.

"Yeah. You left out the part where you just pissed me off because I was looking at a porno magazine."

"Oh, yeah… that was at the very beginning of the road trip."

"What exactly happened?" Jaques asked. Kunimitsu smiled as she picked up the short rex and sat down in his spot, settling him in her lap.

"Well, this is how it went down…" Kunimitsu started, putting her 'talking street' skills into good use.

(Flashback…)

_On the rooftop of the RV…_

_Kunimitsu was standing in a perfect posture, not losing her balance for a second as she read the same XXX magazine she saw before. There was nothing but different photos of different naked men and she was enjoying herself… while avoiding the 'licking at any picture' part. She actually purred deep within the back of her throat at every picture. Gon climbed out the emergency exit on the roof seconds later and noticed the magazine. He growled in anger, telling her that he saw her. She went wide eyed as she heard him._

_Oh, shit…__ Her voice muttered with nervousness._

"_I thought I told you not to take one of those magazines!" Gon exclaimed as he approached her. "You didn't take that same one where you licked the picture, did you?"_

"_Uh… no. Of course not!" Kunimitsu lied. Gon scoffed, sensing that she was lying. "I got a different one."_

"_Liar. I know you have that magazine. Give it to me."_

"_No. I'm reading it."_

"_I don't care if your using the damn thing as toilet paper!! I said GIVE IT TO ME!!"_

"_Gon, please…"_

"_Don't 'please' me!!! GIVE… THE FUCKIN'… MAGAZINE… TO ME……__**NOW!!!**__"_

_Kunimitsu didn't reply this time. She disappeared in a puff of dust instead. Gon was pissed as he saw this and jumped back inside, closing the door on the way._

"_That kunoichi is one hardheaded bitch!!! I tell her one simple thing to do… and she refuses! That's bullshit!" He exclaimed as he landed on his feet. Nina approached him after finishing her chocolate._

"_Depends on what to told her to do." She suggested. "What did you tell her to do?"_

"_Give me that magazine she licked all over like a damn cat!"_

"_WHAT?! She got that magazine? She's slick for that one. You better get her before she-"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YES!!!" Screamed out a deep toned female voice from the ladies' lavatory of the RV. Everybody, except Jin, looked over at the door. Jin just showed a sweatdrop behind his head as he stopped right before the Sea of Japan and looked back._

"_Who the hell was that?!" Jin asked. Gon smirked devilishly as he approached the door._

"_Kunimitsu." He growled. He knocked on the door, but no response came out. He placed an ear to the door and heard nothing but passionate moaning and screaming along with hearing the sound of paper rustling. He grew disgusted as he realized what was happening. "Oh, hell no! First, she licked it… now, she's screwin' with it."_

"_What?!" Christie screamed as she ran up to the door and kicked it open. They saw Kunimitsu vigoriously licking another picture this time. Where she was licking… again, you don't want to know. Gon got pissed big time as he screamed out:_

"_KUNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"_

_This made the red haired kunoichi jump back with fright, accidently dropping the magazine in the toilet on her way. She was sitting on the edge of the tub with fear._

"_I TOLD YOUR KUNOICHI ASS TO GIVE ME THAT MAGAZINE!!!"_

"_I'm sorry, Gon…" Kunimitsu begged, then trailed away. She got in the tub and closed the shower curtain. "…please."_

"_I know you were tryin' to experience naked men, but come on!!! You don't have to go over the top!" Gon was approaching the kunoichi, but then stopped when he noticed the magazine in the toilet. He smirked as he placed his tail on the flushing handle, but didn't move it as he continued. "When we arrive somewhere there you'll really see some sexy men, I'll let you in first. Does that sound fair?"_

"_Oh, yes." Kunimitsu peeked in the curtain and gasped when she saw her magazine in the toilet and Gon's tail was on the flushing handle. "Oh, hell no!"_

"_Oh, hell yeah! I'm gonna flush this shit down. You wouldn't want it anymore anyway. So…" After that statement, Gon flushed the toilet and down went the magazine as easily as toilet paper. Kunimitsu groaned sadly as she saw this and slowly exited the shower, frowning at the dinosaur. "…there. I promised you at least a visit to a strip club later on and that's it. No… more… porn magazines!" Gon then turned towards the others. "And that goes for the rest of ya'll. Understand?"_

"_Since when did you start making rules?!" Christie asked abruptly. "This was supposed to be fun, but hurting Kunimitsu's feelings made the whole trip worse!"_

"_I'm sorry, if I did hurt her feelings, okay? I just didn't want us to get in trouble because of her."_

_Kunimitsu was feeling ashamed for what she's done to make the easily tempermental dinosaur upset. All she wanted to do was explore and discover things she's never seen before… and Gon ruined her first-time experience. Even a visit to a strip club wasn't enough for her and she was pissed internally. She now knows why everyone called Gon… "a pest" and why they weren't so happy to see him return days ago. She walked right through the argument with her head remaining bowed down, but showed an angry look with sad tears streaming down her beautiful face, dripping to the floor. Christie watched her with worry and concern as she walked past them. Bruce, Jin, and Nina were just as worried. Gon was careless. He scoffed it off as he walked back in the main room of the RV._

"_Let 'er cry, then!" Gon screamed. "She was cool before. Now, she's a pain in my ass!"_

"_Like you are to us… perhaps?" Jin asked sarcastically as he headed back for the driver's seat and buckled himself in. Gon was speechless after that statement as Nina, Christie, and Bruce continued their usual routine. Gon looked back at the toilet with a frown. He finally realized what he's done to make the other Tekken fighters hate him. "Shall I continue on?"_

"………………_yeah, Jin. Keep goin'. We're… we're almost…… there." Gon muttered, holding back as much of his tears as possible. He headed for his bed near the bathroom doors and laid down, feeling bad about himself. Either way, like he said, this trip was to be fun… no matter what happens within it._

_20 minutes later, over the Sea of Japan…_

_Gon slowly opened his eyes from a short nap he happened to take by accident. The tears made him sleepy. He looked down from his bunk bed and noticed that the other fighters were sleeping as well. Jin was wide awake, keeping his focus on driving. The small dinosaur yawned, stretched, and jumped off his bunk. He started searching for Kunimitsu on the roof again to apologize. He made a high jump towards the roof door and opened it, seeing Kunimitsu sitting with her knees against her face in perfect balance again. He could hear her sniffling sadly and curse to herself in Japanese between sniffles. Gon frowned even more as he climbed up and approached her carefully. Kunimitsu sensed him coming and, in a split second, she pointed a kunai at his face without turning around, nearly stabbing his nose when he stopped only a millimeter away from the blade. His eyelids lowered, but remained calm. All that was heard were the sounds of the sea for the next 30 seconds before Gon broke the peaceful silence._

"_Kuni… I…" He nervously started. "…I… realized what I've been doing lately… and well… I did it to you… and I'm sorry."_

"_Like you should be when you flushed my magazine down the damn toilet like a bastard that you are." Kunimitsu shot back in anger, still having the kunai near Gon's nose. "Don't make me kill you, Gon… because I'll be forced to, if you don't comply to your real reason for being up here."_

"_Kuni, I'm really sorry. I realized what I've been doing to get on these people's nerves and I actually feel bad about myself… but, I can't change who I am by a simple stab of your kunai. Gon is who I am and annoying is how Gon is… and I'm gonna keep it that way… no matter how many people can't stand it. So, can you ever forgive me?"_

_Kunimitsu looked at the yellow dinosaur from over her shoulder with a strict cold stare, which made him nervous. He slowly backed away and was about to retreat back into the RV, but she threw her dagger at his tail, stabbing right through it and making him get stuck to the roof. He groaned in pain for a minute as this stung him. She smiled._

"_All… is forgiven, Gon." She finally spoke after an awkward silence. Gon looked at her with clenched teeth in pain. "I'm sorry for disobeying you. My hands are like magnets to whatever I really desire and… I would be eternally grateful, if you accepted my deepest condolences for acting that way."_

"_I understand that completely." Gon replied, referring to the fact that Kuni's hands were like magnets. "I forgive ya. We all can't change who we are, huh?"_

"_It's impossible. Being a thief has been stuck to me ever since I was in the Manji Clan. I can't help myself sometimes and I just… go for it." Kunimitsu pulled out her kunai from Gon's tail as he spoke._

"_AH! Whew! Well, I can't help being annoying to people. It's in my nature since the dawn of the dinosaurs. I was just testing to see if humans acted just as the same as dinosaurs when they're annoyed by my crazy ass."_

"_That's great testing. So far, there's a big comparison, isn't it?"_

"_Really big! Humans and dinosaurs act totally different. Dinosaurs just shrug off my annoying self. Humans…… you all threaten me. No offense though."_

"_None taken."_

"_So, we're back to being friends?"_

"_Most definitely." Kunimitsu and Gon shook hands after that was final._

(End flashback)

"Wow…" Jaques commented after Kunimitsu finished telling her whole story. Gon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's how it happened." He concluded. "If that event never happened, Kunimitsu would've never been _this _involved in this road trip."

"You make big influences on us, don't you?" Christie dared to ask. Gon nodded in agreement. Rayavaza walked up to her lover and took him in her arms from Kunimitsu's lap as she spoke.

"He really does, but some influences he can regret." Rayavaza started. "Like when he told a twelve year old boy that was a parapalegic something really unconvincing."

"Say what?" Bruce muttred with shock.

"His name was Thomas Jabolynne. He was paralyzed from the waist down because of a reckless car accident he got into while his intoxicated dad was driving. When he told Gon about this, at first, he felt pretty bad about him."

"…but then, I told him that if he keeps his hopes up, he can live a normal life again… but having your legs back in a fragile state." Gon added with shame. This made the entire audience gasp before him and Rayavaza with shock. "I really wish that didn't come out of my mouth, but it just…… came out."

"You weren't thinking?!" Nina asked with anger. Gon shook his head. "You bastard!!"

"Please, everyone. His influence on people is ninety-nine percent positive. He rarely makes people like Thomas feel bad about themselves." Rayavaza warned. "In fact, Thomas… was the _only _person he let down hard."

"Really?" Jin asked.

"Yeah. That was a lesson learned and he never made people feel bad ever again."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Kunimitsu muttered with anger as she crossed her arms and turned away. Gon frowned.

"Kuni, I didn't make you feel bad. I was teachin' you who you really shouldn't be in your life." Gon reminded. Kunimitsu went wide eyed in realization.

"R…really?"

"Yeah."

"………huh! What do ya know?"

"Well, I am just internally moved by all this." Jaques quoted. "After this, I really expect a fair competition in Ze Tango tonight. Gon, how about you join in to be my third judge replacement at the content tonight?"

"Replacement?" Gon asked with curiosity.

"One of the judges suddenly became ill. I believe he has… digestive problems with cheese and milk, if you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeech. I get ya. Who are the first two judges, by the way?"

"Get this. I managed to get permission from a fellow friend of mine who works for the IEHS."

"IEHS?"

"The International Extraterrestrial Humane Society."

"Good Lord…" Terravayne muttered with shock.

"It's a international organization that keeps rare aliens in safe captivity. Almost every city in the world has at least one shelter… even here in Venice."

"Wow. That still doesn't answer my question, though."

"Oh, yes… well, the other two judges are Kayno and Karvo. They're twin four-armed muscular reptilian humanoids. They look a lot similar to the same Reptile that RJ looks like, except they are as tall as Marduk."

"Whoa… and they know a lot about the tango?"

"Most definitely! They would love one more rare reptile to take the third judge's place."

"I'm a rare reptile!" RJ protested.

"But, do you have the knowledge of the tango?"

"………no."

"That's what I thought. So, Gon, are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah!" Gon exclaimed. "I would love to be the third judge… especially since Kunimitsu's your desire mate."

"Wow…" Kunimitsu and Christie muttered. Rayavaza smiled as she hugged her lover proudly.

"You always have a way with making other feel special." She commented. Gon blushed a bright orange as he spoke.

"Aww, shucks!" He said nervously.

Five hours and thirty minutes later…

It was thirty minutes away from Ze Tango officially starting and all of the women attending were dressed in the most expensive dresses you could possibly think of while the men dressed in luxurious tuxedos, including Jaques. His was made of pure gold and silver as he sat in a throne chair next to his father, Yarsho Von Kaveshtov.

"Ahh, this night is going to be lovely." Yarsho commented. "I hear that you made a pretty risky bet on a kunoichi."

"Yes, Father." Jaques replied. "Her name is Kunimitsu. I want her to win so I can get a chance to spend time with her."

"Well, let's hope you do. Marshall?"

"Yes, master?" Marshall asked in reply. He was Jaques and Yarsho's butler.

"Go backstage and check on the participating women. I want them to be prepared."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, backstage…

Kunimitsu was literally shaking like a leaf in her seat while Nina and Rayavaza tried to calm her down. Christie was too busy getting her make-up on as she spoke, looking at the shivering kunoichi in the mirror.

"Kuni, calm down, girl. We've got the perfect plan to get you to win without even dancin'." She explained, trying to console the ninja.

"I can't help it." Kunimitsu muttered. "I haven't been this nervous since I first met Marduk."

(_Family Guy_­-style cutaway scene)

"Alright, new men." Kazuya started. He was in the assembly room with the newest fighters for Tekken 5. "Introduce yourselves."

The rest of the old fighters were standing behind Kazuya as the new male fighters introduced themselves.

"Steve Fox."

"Raven."

"Feng Wei."

"Craig Marduk."

"Jack-5."

"Quite a line-up, huh?" Julia whispered to Kunimitsu.

"Yeah." Kunimitsu whispered in response. "That Craig Marduk guy looks like someone King Kong and his wife would have as their son."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Everybody, except Marduk, were laughing hysterically at Kunimitsu's nonchalant joke. Marduk was steaming mad as he approached the unmasked kunoichi and got in her face.

"You got somethin' to say to me, bitch?!" He yelled in her face. "You say it to me yourself!" At this point, Kunimitsu realized how big and tall Marduk was compared to her and she suddenly started to sweat with extreme nervousness. "What's the matter?! Cat got your tongue?"

"Uhhhh… n… no… nothi… ugh!" She fainted right after that last word. This still sent everybody laughing.

"Damn ninja bitch. Talk about me like that would she!"

"Oh, Marduk." Steve Fox came in, surpressing his laughter. "Have a heart, mate."

(End cutscene)

"Girl, you're overracting." Christie protested. "I'm telling ya. Once Nina, Rayavaza, and I go out there, you won't have to break a sweat."

"I'm already breakin'." Kunimitsu joked. Christie rolled her eyes right when she finished her make-up. "Aww, crap."

"What?"

"All of a sudden, I don't feel so good."

"Aww, no. Not again."

"Naw, I'm just yankin' you, but would that be funny?"

"Excuse me, ladies," Marshall came in. "How are we feeling?"

"Good." Nina replied with honesty. "Despite Kunimitsu being more nervous than when Ratchet met Lara Croft at the Playstation Conference."

(Cutaway scene)

"Awesome arsenal, Ratchet!" Spyro commented as he approached the lombax and Clank after he met Jak and Daxter. "You have more guns than Lara!"

"Lara who?" Clank asked.

"Ya know, Lara Croft… first female of Playstation… the female Indiana Jones… et cetera, et cetera… you get the idea."

"Oh, yes. Her arsenal is quite impressive."

"Yeah, but, not as impressive as mine." Ratchet laughed as he cocked his Shock Cannon.

"Hello, Ratchet and Clank." Lara greeted from behind Spyro. "I must say that your weaponry is far beyond mine… and with that, I congratulate you. Well done." Ratchet was shocked to see how beautiful the daring archeologist was and he started to sweat and shake like a leaf for about fifteen seconds before he suddenly fainted. Clank shook his head with humor while Lara smiled.

(End cutescene)

"Well, I wish you all the best and good luck. The dance will start in five minutes." Marshall finished.

"Thanks." Rayavaza replied before the butler left and she turned towards the other girls. "So, Christie, what's the plan exactly?"

"It's a sure fire way for Kunimitsu not having to dance at all. It's my most gruesome plan, but it will work." Christie replied.

"I don't like the sound of that at all." Kunimitsu muttered.

"Just stick to the plan, a'ight? Kunimitsu, you're a great actress. They won't even know that it's an act and it'll be so real, someone from the Oscars would nominate you at best supporting actress in a terrifying accident."

"Ugh."

"Okay, here's the plan. Execute this perfectly and I'll be sure to make it all up to ya'll."

"You better." Nina said in defense.

Five minutes later…

Jaques and Yarsho were getting pretty worried about the ladies, since they didn't come out yet, especially after the DJ announced them.

"Where are the ladies? It's time for the contest to begin." Yarsho started with worry.

"I don't know, Father." Jaques replied. "I'll go check on them."

Seconds later…

"Hello? Ladies?" He called out. He was shocked to see Nina, Christie, and Rayavaza have knives stuck in their abdomens with blood, which is actually ketchup, all over the floor. Kunimitsu was the only one 'alive' and she was crying her heart out. "My God! What happened in here?!"

"Oh, Jaques!" Kunimitsu started in her Acedemy Award winning act. "It was terrifying! Poachers just suddenly broke in here and started destroying everything. I managed to fight them with all my might, but unfortunately these ladies didn't make it!"

"Oh, no… "

"Luckily, they didn't steal anything."

"I can see that, but this is quite unfortunate. I guess we can just allow you to win after all."

"Oh, thank you so much." At that statement, Kunimitsu rushed over to him for a hug. "This means so much to me."

"Yes… especically since these ladies are playing possum just to disqualify themselves." This made the kunoichi's eyes pop open with shock. "Get up, ladies!"

"Damn, he's good." Nina muttered with nervousness and humor as she sat up and pulled off the fake knife and blood prop from her stomach. Rayavaza and Christie did the same. Kunimitsu released him and backed away slowly. Her skin was pale with fear.

"What's this all about?! I demand an explaination!"

"Heh, heh… funny you should ask, Jaques." Christie replied as she stood up. "You see, Kunimitsu was really nervous about doing this, even though I taught her some moves already. She just didn't want to embarrass herself in front your beautiful people. Can you forgive us?"

"Hmmm… nervous, she was?"

"Yes." Kunimitsu replied sadly, bowing her head with shame. Jaques frowned as he approached her. "You're probably pissed."

"With honesty like that come out of a kunoichi as deadly as yourself, why should I be?"

"Huh?"

"Kunimitsu, you are a human being, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then, let your feeling come true to your word and express them with everything you possess. You are forgiven."

"Whew! Thank you."

"And with that, I hearby declare that you are the winner of my contest. You've shown your true emotions and you deserve this reward. Congratulations!" After that, Kunimitsu shook hands with Jaques respectively before she and him walked out of the backstage doors. When the doors were shut, Rayavaza was as stunned as Nina and Christie.

"I guess your plan worked after all, Christie." She randomly quoted.

Three hours later, in the RV…

"Damn." Bruce stated as he was sitting on the couch.

"You can say that again." Gon quoted with humor.

"Damn."

"Heh, heh. Stop it, Bruce. Don't give me a complex… especially after that afterparty."

"Please keep it down." Kunimitsu muttered tiredly as she laid in her bed with a ice pack against her head. "This hangover's giving me a killer headache."

"You had to go for the record."

"So, it was sixteen vodkas. Give me a damn break!"

"At least, we had a good time." Rayavaza stated. "Kanashi, where we you?"

"I was exploring Venice." She replied. "I don't really have enough rhythm these days to attend an afterparty or a tango contest."

"Well, she admitted it." Christie agreed. "So, now what? Are we done with Italy, especially since Jaques decided to change his mind about Kuni?"

"Say what?!" Gon screamed with shock. "What happened?"

"To put a long story short, Jaques saw my wild side when it came to drinking vodka and he prefers women that don't drink to have fun and that's exactly what I did." Kunimitsu explained professionally. This made Jin shake his head with disappointment.

"I knew it was too good to be true." He quoted. "I guess we can finish Italy early. What do you say, Gon?"

"Well, I was kinda jealous of him anyway." Gon replied. "Kunimitsu, he's not your type anyway, right?"

"No." Kunimitsu replied. "I prefer a man who would love me for who I am, no matter what I do for a pasttime."

"Damn." Christie and Bruce muttered with shock. Kanashi stood up with confidence.

"I know what her type is." She started. Everybody turned their attention to her, including her twin. "She prefers a man that has everything: smarts, manners, strength, agility, bravery, commitment, and confidence. If he happens to be shy, then that adds more to her pleasure."

"Whoa!" RJ exclaimed. "Awesome! She prefers a strong, muscular man. Does nationality matter?"

"Definitely! She prefers men from Russia, Mexico, Austraila, Japan, China, Europe, North America, and even a mixture of races, as long as they look good and have a beautiful personality and voice."

"Ooooooh." The females cheered, except Kunimitsu, who just smiled. Gon hopped off of the couch and approached the laid-down kunoichi.

"Well, I'll be damned, Kuni. Why didn't you tell us? This is great stuff!" He commented.

"I guess… my sister knows more about myself than I do." Kunimitsu admitted. "But, yes. Everything she said is true."

"Hmmm… well, we are headed for North America next. I'm planning to visit as many states as possible."

"Which state are we going to first?" Nina asked.

"Well, I'll let ya'll decide on this one."

"Tennesee." Bruce said quickly.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons, okay?!"

"Humph! Some excuse! I say New York."

"Excellent location." Rayavaza commented. "That's where my family lives."

"Well, isn't that shocking?!" Gon asked. "Got any objections, RJ and Terravayne? Ya'll seem quite back there. What's up?"

"I was playing chess with him!" RJ replied. "Can't you see I'm tryin' to concentrate?!"

"We don't object to it." Terravayne replied, completely ignoring RJ's remark. "New York sounds great."

"Good. Any more objections?" Nobody said a word. "Good. New York it is."

"Thank you, everyone." Rayavaza thanked with happiness. "Gon, you have met my family, yes?"

"Not… exactly. You never introduced me to them. I got captured by the damn law before you had a chance, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, they have been waiting for you patiently."

"Really?! Awesome!! Let's go, ya'll!!"

"Hold it!" Christie interrupted. "Who's turn is it to drive?"

"Aww, shit… I lost track of who drove here. Refresh my memory, please… somebody."

"I was driving last." Jin replied.

"Oh, yeah… he's right. Let's let Raya drive."

"Me?" Rayavaza asked with surprise.

"Yeah. After all we've been through, I think you deserve it. Here." After that statement, the short rex tossed his girlfriend the keys and she caught them professionally. "Think you can drive an RV?"

"Well, I did drive school buses for my summer job when I got my license. I think I can handle it." With all her confidence, Rayavaza approached the driver's seat of the RV and buckled herself in before she started up the vehicle. Kanashi decided to sit in the passenger seat with her. "Before we go, I've heard that someone in here gets seasick. We do need to sail across the Atlantic Ocean to get to New York."

"Guilty." Christie confessed whilst raising her hand and bowing her head simultaneously.

"Yeah. Last time that happened, there was shit everywhere!" Gon screamed with anger. I thought it would take me days to clean it all up, but thanks to a handy sanitizer I found in the glove compartment, I actually cleaned it up in a matter of minutes!"

"Lucky you, I guess. Well, since I have remarkable healing powers, come here, Christie." Christie did so. "I hearby cleanse you of your seasickness… forever." After that was said, Rayavaza performed a magic spell and the particle flew into Christie's body and she felt a little tingle all over her body. When the tingle was gone, she smiled.

"Whew! Thanks, Raya." She spoke. "This really helps. I feel better."

"Good. Now, let's go. New York… and my family… awaits us." After that, Rayavaza drove the RV out of Venice. Italy was finished.

To be continued…

(Whew! This chapter was a challenge to type, but it was worth it. Please read & review, ASAP! Tell me how I'm doing so far, but no flames, please!! You all know how combustible I am! By the way, I decided to go a little Family Guy style on this one! I hope that raised the humor meter a little. Thanx!)


End file.
